


The Inscription, Jared/Jensen, NC-17, Prologue+1/12+Epilogue

by alienat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 63,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Jensen Ackles has a huge problem. A serial killer is on the loose in New York City. The victims, young and beautiful women, all bear the same inscription: JP. Soon it becomes clear that Jared Padalecki, former star detective with NYPD, is what the initials stand for. Padalecki, however, left NYPD eighteen months prior, after his sister fell victim to the Venus Killer, and has no intention of ever coming back to the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
   
 

  


   
She’s running for her life. Naked, her bare feet slap against the wet, stony ground. Panting breath echoes off the bare walls. The tunnel is bathed in darkness, only a small light bulb in the middle casting off a weak glow allowing her some light to see where she’s running. She knows he’s behind her somewhere. That thought racing through her mind is the only thing that keeps her going.

Her heart is hammering in her chest and her lungs are burning. It doesn’t make her stop. If she could just get to the end of the tunnel, there has to be an exit. There has to be a way out of this… nightmare.

She remembers waking up in a stony cell to the smell of sweat, urine and blood. It turns her stomach upside down once again. She has to get out of here.

An insane laugh echoes through the tunnel and she tries to run faster, knowing that if she stops this will be the end. No more college, no more parties, no more Sunday dinners at her parent’s house. While she runs she thinks about Kyle. They wanted to get married after college, wanted to start a family. She runs towards him in her thoughts. For her, he’s the reward she gets when she finds the exit.

She turns a corner and sees bright light shining into the tunnel at the far end. A small smile forms on her face and she runs towards it. It means she’ll be free soon; she’ll be with Kyle soon. She whispers Kyle’s name like a prayer.

The light gets closer with every step she makes. She’ll make it; she’ll escape. The freedom is only an inch away and she runs faster.

She’s almost at the tunnel exit when she sees the gate. A solid iron gate, and behind it trees and leaves and nothing other than forest. The closer she gets, the slower she runs. She knows even before she touches the gate, that it’ll be locked. Tears she’s been holding in start streaming down her face. She screams, knowing at the same time that it’s hopeless. There is no-one, except for the man behind her.

Steps get louder behind her and she sinks to the cold and dirty floor. Her fingers cling to the metal bars of the gate. Her screams fade to sobs and pleas for her life.

Then the man is there, pulling at her hair painfully, dragging her across the floor. She pleads and begs, but he doesn’t even look at her. Her hips and thighs burn like fire and she feels the skin break. She thinks about all the dirt that will be able to get in her wounds and her blood.

She can still see the sun shining outside when the man grabs at her arms and pulls her to her feet. Her knees are wobbly and she’s hurting all over.

“Please,” she whispers. “Let me go.”

Wicked blue eyes settle on her and the man’s dirty fingers caress her face. He looks almost sad. “I can’t.” His voice is hoarse and raw. It’s the first thing he said to her.

Her eyes widen. “Why?”

“Because I’m better than them.”

She doesn’t understand what he means, doesn’t know how that can be a reason to kill. His dirty fingers run down to her throat. He caresses her skin before pressings his fingers together. All of sudden she’s struggling for air. Her hands grab at his wrist helplessly and all she can do is stare into his deep blue eyes. When darkness tugs at the edges of her consciousness she sends a prayer out to Kyle. ‘I’m sorry’, she thinks, ‘I’m sorry I won’t be able to tell you myself that you would have been a dad.’  
 

 

  


  


He carries her back to a meager room, only lit by an old operating room lamp. It’s nothing more than a cellar really. The bare, stony walls are covered with wooden shelves containing bottles of wine and cans full of food nobody would ever want to eat.

He throws her body down on a metal stretcher and the bang echoes off the walls. Looking down at her he pushes a few strands of her blond hair away from her face. She looks peaceful. She’s not dead yet. He only strangled her enough for her to lose consciousness.

Her hips and thighs are raw and bloody. He sighs. He doesn’t like when his girls – that’s what he calls them – are injured. He’d rather keep them perfect before he kills them. He loves their beauty and their perfect skin. Why would he want to destroy that?

There is only one thing he will do. Maybe they get it this time. He takes one of the scalpels that lie next to him on a dolly. He starts just beneath her right breast. The cut is not deep, but it will fill with blood soon and they’ll be able to see it. Maybe this time they’ll get it. But he won’t leave it to chance, not this time. He knows what to do to make them understand.

The scalpel cuts through more of the pale white skin of his girl and the blood bubbles to the surface, painting the knife and the skin red. It’s deep red and syrupy. He grins. Okay, so maybe he likes this, likes to see them bleed just a little, not too much.

When he’s finished, he puts the scalpel back on the dolly and lets his eyes roam over his girl’s body. She’s beautiful, especially with the cuts on her belly. They just have to get it this time. He smiles, grabbing a small leather bag. He opens it and disperses the white powder over the cuts. It covers the wounds and he’s pleased with his work. This time they’ll know what to do.

Now, there is nothing left to do, other than to bring it to an end.

First he has to strap his girl down, secure her to the stretcher, otherwise she could fall off and he doesn’t want to hurt her any more. He uses black leather straps that won’t dig into the skin and leave marks. He doesn’t want marks. She has to be perfect.

He’s still angry with himself about her hips and thighs, but there is nothing he can do about that now. She ran away and even though he knew she wouldn’t be able to get away he had been angry with her.

When she’s secured to the stretcher he runs his fingertips gently over her face. He remembers the fear in her eyes and it makes him sad. Death is nothing you should fear. He presses his dry lips to her forehead, before reaching for the syringe. It’s filled with a clear liquid and he places it over the veins in her left arm. It’ll go straight to her heart.

He gives her a shot and waits for it. It takes time, but eventually her eyes jerk open and she looks at him, panic and fear visible. She doesn’t know what is happening. He leans over her, caressing her cheeks trying to sooth her.

“It’ll be over soon, sweetheart. You’ll be with the angels, then.”

Her body convulses beneath him and he keeps his eyes trained on her face. Her eyes roll back and she’s panting for breath. After another tremor jolts her body, she comes down to lie on the stretcher, motionless. Her eyes are open and empty. He sighs. She’s gone.

It’s never easy to watch his girls die, hasn’t been since his first girl two years ago. But his girls are a means to an end and hopefully they will understand soon.  
 

  
  
   
 

  


  


The door falls shut with a bang after Jensen kicked it close with his foot. He drops the heavy box in his arms to the floor and sighs.

This is it. New apartment, new city, new life. He snorts, as if it would be this easy. Jensen runs a hand through his short hair and looks around. He’s standing in the living room of his new two-bedroom apartment in the middle of Manhattan, situated only a few blocks from the police department.

It’s nice actually; has big windows and modern furniture. It has an open living area/dining room/cooking space and honestly, it’s everything Jensen ever wanted. It’s not even really expensive. The master bedroom even has a bed that looks like it’s just waiting for Jensen to lie down and the bathroom has a tub and a separate shower. No more showering in the tub, that’s definitely a plus.

The only things that disturb the visual appearance are the several big brown boxes that are piling up in the living room. He’ll unpack them later.

After five days on the road he wants nothing more than a hot shower, a pizza, a beer and a bed. The drive from LA to NY had been murderous. His back won’t forgive him anytime soon. Everyone told him to take the plane instead of driving over two thousand miles in a beat up truck.

He just couldn’t bring himself to sell her. She had belonged to Chris and he had loved her more than his girlfriends. She was the last connection Jensen had to his best friend. He and Chris met in kindergarten. Some older kid had wanted to steal Jensen’s plastic digger and Chris had stepped in. They had been inseparable ever since.

To be honest, this is the first time Jensen moved into a new apartment without Chris being there to help. The thought hurts and Jensen shakes his head, moving into the bathroom. He splashes his face with cold water, just to get rid of the images of Chris lying on the cold floor with a bullet wound in his head. He can’t. He’s not sure he’ll ever be able to forget it.

When he looks up his reflection greets him in the mirror and he wonders if he always looked so damn tired and worn out. He’s only in his mid-thirties. He shouldn’t look like fifty. He has dark circles around his eyes and his skin is pale. He could probably put it all down to the five-day drive he just survived, but he knows that’s not the only thing. The sleepless nights and the alcohol are also part of the problem… a lot of the problem, if he’s being honest with himself.

He goes back into the living room and skims through the box labeled ‘Bath and Bedroom’. If Annie, his sister in-law, hadn’t labeled all his boxes he probably wouldn’t be able to find anything. It had been hard to say good-bye to his brother and his family when he got in the car in LA five days earlier.

Jensen loved his family, his whole family. His mom and dad were still back in Dallas, where Jensen and his brother and sister grew up. Until now, Jensen had been to visit at least twice a year. Josh, Annie and their boys, Logan and Luke, had moved to LA a few years back after Josh got a major deal with one of the law firms.

Mackenzie, Jensen’s younger sister, lives in Washington Heights and works at the Morgan Stanley Children’s Hospital as a resident. She had been thrilled to hear that Jensen was moving to New York. She assisted getting his apartment and she had been scheduled to help him move in, but one of her colleagues had called in sick and now Mac had to work.

Jensen tells himself that it doesn’t matter, but deep inside he wishes that his little sister could be here, could make this move a little less painful.

After a few seconds of rummaging he finds the towels and bath utensils. He walks back into the bathroom, steps out of his jeans and shirt and turns on the shower. When the water reaches the right temperature Jensen steps inside the shower stall and lets the hot water work out the kinks in his back.

He squeezes some of the shower gel into his hand and starts with his legs. His hands shortly linger at the angry looking six inch scar on his right thigh. It doesn’t hurt anymore, not physically at least. The memories hurt though and Jensen resumes washing himself without looking at the scar a second time.

After his shower, he shaves and when he’s finished he looks a lot more like Detective Jensen Ackles, thirty-six years old, former detective with LAPD and newly employed at Major Case Squad New York City. He’s going to start his new job tomorrow morning and he thinks he at least looks like he could handle it.

Working as a detective has been Jensen’s big dream. Even as a kid, he always talked about solving the big cases. He watched each and every crime show on TV. Chris always teased him about it when they were kids, but in the end he followed Jensen into the same job. They had a lot of fun together at the police academy and later at the detective training. Jensen has always been glad that Chris was with him. Their colleagues at the station always called them ‘The Twins’. How often did they laugh about that? Lately however, Jensen wishes Chris would have chosen a different path.

Jensen grabs one of the beers Mackenzie stacked in the fridge and drops down on the couch. It’s big and comfy. Jensen runs his fingertips over the soft material and sighs. Even if he likes his new apartment and what he’s seen so far of New York isn’t so bad either, he doesn’t know what he’s doing here. ‘Running,’ a little voice in his head says and Jensen takes a sip of his beer to shut it up. ‘You are running and you know it.’

He gets up and walks over to one of the big windows and looks out. Black, thick clouds cover the sky and people are rushing through the streets to get home before it starts raining. Jensen puts his forehead against the cool window glass and waits for it. It doesn’t take long and the rain is crackling against the window, drowning out the traitorous voice in Jensen’s head.

It’s already dark when Jensen steps away from the window. One look at his watch tells him that it’s time for bed if he wants to be coherent for his first work day in the morning. He puts the empty beer bottle on the counter and makes his way over to his bedroom. He strips down to his boxers and sets his alarm, knowing in all reality he won’t need it.

There had been a time when Jensen loved his sleep, when only an insanely loud alarm and three cups of really black coffee could get him going. Not anymore, though. Your best friend getting shot while you’re strapped to a wooden table does that to you.

After rolling around for close to an hour Jensen finally falls into a restless sleep. He dreams about red-eyed-monsters, cold knives and Chris with a hole in his head. He jerks awake at four in the morning. Well, four hours is better than nothing. He knows that he won’t go back to sleep. He pulls on his sweatpants and shuffles into the kitchen.

Turning on the coffee maker he turns and looks out of the nearest window. It’s still dark, but the rain stopped. The street lamp emblazes the house across the street in an eerie light and Jensen turns back to his coffee. It reminds him too much of the light in the cellar. ‘Get a grip, damn it,’ he thinks, before pouring himself a cup of extra strong coffee.

One-and-a-half hours later he’s nursing his third coffee and after a hot shower he almost feels human. When his cell rings he jerks around.

“What the hell?” he mutters, reaching for his cell phone that’s lying across from him on the counter. The display tells him that it’s a number from New York. For a second he thinks that something happened to Mac, but he pushes the thoughts into the far back of his mind when he answers.

“Hello?”

“Am I talking to Detective Jensen Ackles?” The voice on the other end asks in gruff voice. “This is Captain Morgan Major Case Squad New York City.”

Jensen sits up a little straighter. He’s sure his new boss wouldn’t be calling if nothing bad had happened. “Yes Sir, this is him.”

“I’m sorry to call this early, Detective.” His new boss doesn’t seem sorry, but Jensen guesses that if he’s calling this early he’s got other things to think about. “I know you’re only due to report to the station at eight. But we could really use your help right now.”

“Of course, Sir,” Jensen says and is glad that he already took a shower.

“Meet me a Gramercy Park, entry on East 21th. How long will it take you to get there?”

Jensen looks at his watch. It’s only a couple of blocks from his apartment. “Give me ten, Sir.”

Captain Morgan grunts and tells him to hurry. Jensen takes his cell, his wallet and his keys, grabbing his jacket before he rushes out the door. He runs down the stairs and when he steps outside he realizes that it’s raining again. It’s still mostly dark and Jensen rushes towards Gramercy Park. If the phone call he just got from his new captain is anything to go by, Jensen bets they’re talking about a murder crime scene.

The rain gets heavier and Jensen starts running. Gramercy Park; Jensen’s never been there, but he guesses whatever he’ll find there isn’t protected from the rain. That means the evidence is getting washed away, if it hasn’t already.

“Damn it,” Jensen curses under his breath.

He turns right and then he sees them: the police cars, the broadcasting vans with their journalists and the hearse. He sighs. It’s not that he anticipated something else; it’s just that, hope dies last. He walks the last steps to the yellow tape and takes it all in.

Police officers are keeping the curious onlookers away and ask them to walk away, which is completely futile. These people will only step away when the last police officer is gone. 100 feet on his right side he sees people in white overalls - forensics are already here. Next to them are two police officers holding umbrellas and Jensen guesses that that’s where the body is.

“Please step away, Sir. There is nothing to see.”

Jensen turns to the older officer who just asked him to clear the crime scene. The man has gray hair and he looks at Jensen with an annoyed look.

“I’m Detective Jensen Ackles. Captain Morgan called me,” Jensen explains and the face of the officer relaxes a bit. He nods before turning and walking over to a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair. They talk shortly and the man comes over.

He gives Jensen a tight smile. “Captain Jeff Morgan.” He holds up the yellow tape and Jensen ducks beneath it before shaking the hand Morgan holds out for him.

“Jensen Ackles. What do we have here, Sir?”

Morgan waves him along and they walk over to where forensics is working. “Dead girl in her early twenties, according to MLI she’s been dead for about twenty-four hours.”

Jensen nods. MLI is the MedicoLegal Investigator sent to the crime scene from the OCME, Office of Chief Medical Examiner. “Any indications about who she is?”

Morgan grunts and shakes his head. “She was naked when a jogger found her.”

They finally get to the place where the body is disposed. She is sitting naked on a park bench and her pale gray skin is nerved with blue veins. Her chin lies on her chest and her arms lie folded in her lap. Her hips and thighs are scraped open. There are cuts on her belly and if Jensen is not mistake it looks like letters. Other than that, there is no obvious wound that might have induced her death.

The guy who’s kneeling next to her looks up. He’s in his fifties with gray hair and a beard. He gives them a tight smile and a nod.

“Jim Beaver, he’s the MLI. This is Detective Jensen Ackles. He transferred from LAPD, starting today,” Morgan introduces them.

Beaver nods. “You have great timing, son,” he says grimly.

Jensen shrugs. “I guess.” He looks at the girl. “Do we know what caused the death?”

Beaver shakes his head. “Not yet. But if it’s the same as with the other two, I’m guessing poison.”

Jensen raises his eyebrows. “This happened before?”

Morgan huffs. “She’s the third in three weeks. All found in a park around here. All with the same inscription.”

Jensen squints. “JP. You guys worked out what it means?”

Morgan shakes his head. “Sandra McCoy – she has the lead on this one – says it could mean ‘Just Playing’. But we’re not sure.”

Jensen nods and thinks. His brain comes up blank. It could be. It would fit the way the girl was disposed here. It could, however, be something else entirely.

“C’mon, I’ll take you to McCoy.” Morgan leads him through the park to a café across the street.

A woman in her early thirties, with long brown hair pinned up to a messy bun, is sitting at a table talking to a guy with salt and pepper hair. His hands are shaking and Jensen guesses he’s the guy who found their victim.

McCoy looks up when she notices them and gives them a court nod before turning back to their witness. “Thanks Mr. La Pierre, that’s it for now. I have your number if I have any further questions.” She hands him her card. “And here’s mine, if you think of something else.”

La Pierre nods and answers with a shaky voice, “Thanks and thanks for the coffee.”

McCoy nods and Mr. La Pierre rushes out of the café. She looks at Morgan and Jensen and suddenly Jensen’s more than aware that he’s completely soaked. He picks at his clothes and she breaks into a smile.

“Well, you both look like shit.” Morgan huffs, but before he can say anything McCoy gets up and holds her hand out to Jensen. “Sandy McCoy. I’m guessing you’re Jensen Ackles. Nice to meet you.”

Jensen just has to smile back. “You’re guessing right. Nice to meet you too.”

Morgan looks between them and says, “Sandy, I want you to tell Detective Ackles here everything he needs to know. From now on you two are a team.”

Sandy nods. “Sure thing, Captain.” She looks excited and Jensen doesn’t know what to make of it.

Morgan sighs. “Good. I have to go back and change before I have to tell the press that we have another victim.” He huffs. “Great, the last thing I needed was another fucking serial killer.”

Jensen remembers that New York had only been the stage of a serial killer 18 months ago. The guy had killed over ten women in the span of six months. The press called him the Venus Killer, because he liked to drape his victims like the Venus de Milo. Jensen doesn’t envy Morgan for having to talk to the press.

Sandy sighs, before looking at Jensen, raising her eyebrows inquiringly. “So, Jensen Ackles… the Jensen Ackles?”

Jensen cringes, but he knows denying won’t do any good. His story has been all over the tabloids and even if it hadn’t, Sandy is a cop, things like that are talked about between cops. He nods. “Guess so.”

She looks at him and nods. “Well, glad you made it out alive.”

Jensen expected something else. He’s not sure what but not that, not the compassion in her voice. Most people look at him with pity. Sandy doesn’t. She looks determined and understanding, just as if she’d done the same to stop some psycho killer.

A small smile forms on Jensen’s face. “Me too.”

Sandy smiles back. “How about we go back to the station and I’ll tell you about our psycho killer? The sooner we start, the sooner we find him.”

Sounds about right. Jensen motions for her to lead the way and they walk down to the station. It’s only two blocks down the street and Jensen can’t get any wetter. They cross the crime scene again, but Dr. Beaver and the forensics team are gone. Except for the yellow tape and the chalk on the park bench nothing indicates that something horrible just happened.

“Morgan said we’ve no idea who she is,” Jensen states.

On TV all the victims are identified practically as soon as they’re found. It works a little different in the real world. Even with her fingerprints in the system, it could take days.

Sandy shakes her head. “Nope. Doc took her fingerprints and her DNA; maybe we have a little luck.”

“What about the others?”

“Sally Ann Baker, twenty-one, studying journalism at NYU, her roommate posted her missing after she didn’t come home one night. We found her over at Tompkins Square Park two days later.”

Jensen searches his brain for a map of New York. How often had he tried to memorize it when he sat in his apartment back in LA? Hundreds of times.

“That’s not too far from the station, either,” he muses.

There is something the killer is trying to tell them, but Jensen just can’t put his finger on it. It’s driving him nuts.

Sandy shakes her head, pushing open the door to the station. “No, only about ten blocks south.”

The station is warm and a buzz is filling the office. Detectives are running around, chatting to their colleagues, typing on their PCs and Jensen realizes how this isn’t any different from LA. In fact it’s so much the same that it sends a chill down his back.

Morgan comes out of his office and waves them over when he sees them. They walk over to his office and he closes the door behind them.

“Did you talk to the press already, Captain?” Sandy asks taking one of the towels Morgan hands her and Jensen. “Thanks.”

Jensen takes his as well and nods gratefully. By now his clothes are clinging to his body and it’s slowly getting uncomfortable. “Thanks.”

Morgan nods and motions for them to sit down. “Not yet. Press conference is scheduled for eleven.”

The clock on the walls tells Jensen that it’s shortly after eight. He already had three coffees at home, but he could really use another one. He tries to dry his clothes as best as can and drapes the towel over the chair before sitting down.

“I don’t have to tell you what’s at stake here,” Morgan starts and Jensen and Sandy shake their heads. “Good. I want you both as leads, as a team. Sandy already worked on the Venus Killer case and Jensen I heard impressive things from your superiors at LAPD. I expect nothing else than that you find this psycho and bring him behind bars. The police commissioner and the mayor are watching each of our steps closely and believe me they’ll have our asses if we don’t find this son of a bitch soon.” Morgan doesn’t give them space to argue with that.

“Yes, Sir,” Sandy says and gets up.

Jensen wants to follow her, but Morgan stops him. “Wait a second, Ackles.”

Sandy indicates that she’s waiting outside and gives him an encouraging smile before leaving. Jensen turns back to his new captain. Morgan is watching him intently.

“I meant what I just said. Your superiors in LA have only good things to say about you.”

Jensen shrugs. Compliments always make him uncomfortable. “Thanks, Sir.”

Morgan nods and opens one of the drawers at his desk. He hands Jensen a manila colored envelope. Jensen opens it and finds his badge and his police gun.

“Welcome on board, Jensen.” Morgan smiles. “With what I hear we should have this bastard soon enough with your help.” Jensen raises his eyebrows. “No pressure, of course.”

Jensen sees the teasing glint in Morgan’s eyes and snorts. “Thank you, Sir.”

Morgan turns back to the papers on his desk and Jensen knows he’s dismissed. He walks out and sees Sandy standing at the opposite side talking to two guys. Both are big with broad shoulders, one bold, one with dark hair. They’re both wearing jeans and button-downs. Something familiar clenches in Jensen’s stomach, but he ignores it. He’s been ignoring it for a very long time now.

Sandy notices him first and waves him over. The two guys watch him with curious eyes from head to toe. Jensen swallows hard and walks over to them.

Sandy smiles. “Hey, Jensen. Come and meet some colleagues. This is Mike ‘Rosey’ Rosenbaum.” She points at the bold one. “And Thomas ‘Tom’ Welling. They’re on the task force with us.” Sandy turns to them. “Guys, meet Jensen Ackles.”

Both pairs of eyes widen at the mention of his name and Jensen forces a friendly smile on his face. He shakes the hands that both hold out for him. “Hi, nice to meet you.”

Mike nods. “So, you really are queer.”

It’s a statement, not a question. Jensen feels his heart beat speeding up and tries to keep his emotions in check. He should have known that playing bait for someone known as ‘Queer-Killer’ wasn’t the best to keep his sexuality to himself.

Tom punches his partner’s arm and shakes his head. “Shut up, Rosey.” He shots an apologetic grin to Jensen. “Don’t listen to him. He has no brain-to-mouth filter.”

“What he wanted to say is that if you are it’s not a problem with us. Seeing as Mike here is also a big fat homo, we really don’t care who you fuck,” Sandy elaborates grinning. “Besides, he probably just thinks you’re hot.”

Jensen can’t do anything else than grin back. Her honesty is completely disarming. “Good to know.”

Mike pouts. “You don’t have to tell everybody that I like cock, McCoy.”

Tom laughs. “Aww Rosey, it’s just the best known secret in the squad.”

Jensen looks at Mike, who’s grinning broadly now. This is different from LA, even though most of Jensen’s colleagues knew about his sexual orientation, they never joked about it. But here it seems to be daily business.

“I just like to keep them informed if they ever want to try the gay,” Mike jokes. Sandy and Tom laugh and Jensen can’t help himself and grins.

Mike pets his back. “See, I knew there was a genuine grin in you somewhere.”

Jensen shakes his head, still grinning. “If we stand here any longer, we won’t get this psycho anytime soon.”

The atmosphere turns serious in one second flat and Jensen feels a little guilty that he destroyed the comfortable joking around. But they have to find a killer whose victims are young women and that’s so much more important.

Sandy leads them into one of the meeting rooms that had been turned into the command center. On the left hand side Jensen sees a pin board that hosts images and information about their two other victims. Today they’ll have to make room for one more. Jensen walks over and looks at the pics.

One has the headline Sally Ann Baker and beneath that is a picture of her, smiling. It looks like it was taken for a year book. Jensen feels his heart clench. She looks so young. Underneath is a pic from the crime scene. She’s sitting on a park bench with her head bowed and her hands resting in her lap, just like their victim today. She has also long blond hair and was born on January, 15 in 1989 in Huntington, West Virginia.

“Are her parents still here?” Jensen asks.

Sandy nods. “Yes, they’re staying in a hotel. Probably call twice a day to ask for any progress.”

Jensen lets out a deep breath. It can get pretty annoying, parents, friends and relatives calling every few hours. But that’s just how they’re coping and as far as Jensen is concerned they can always call him, day and night.

He turns to look at the other name. Linda Huxtle: born on May, 4 in 1990 in Tulsa, Oklahoma. She’s even younger.

“What’s her story?” Jensen asks quietly.

Sandy steps beside him. “Just like Sally Ann, Linda studied at NYU. She was a sophomore and according to her roommate still indecisive to her major.”

Jensen nods and looks at her pics. She’s blond too, with longer hair. Beautiful just like Sally Ann. The killer arranged her body just like the other two.

“Which park?”

“Hamilton Fish Park,” Sandy replies.

Jensen frowns, trying to remember where exactly that is. His inner map comes up blank. “Where’s that?”

“East Houston and Pitt Street,” Mike tells him.

It’s even farther south. Jensen runs a hand over his face rubbing his eyes. Shit, he could really use a coffee right now.

“Which of them was first?”

“Sally Ann, she was found on October 4th. That was three weeks ago,” Tom answers. “Linda was found on October 16th. First one was found on a Monday, the other one on a Saturday.”

“Did they know each other?”

Sandy shakes her head. “Not that we can tell. Both roommates claim they never met.”

Sally Ann and Linda have also both caved ‘JP’ into their bellies. Jensen just knows that the inscription is the whole key. If they just knew what the killer is trying to tell them.

“Any ideas what ‘JP’ means?”

He doesn’t get an answer. Sandy, Tom and Mike are just as friggin’ clueless as he is.

“Could be ‘Just Playing’? The kids use that as an acronym these days, right?” It’s Sandy who speaks first and Jensen can hear her desperation.

Jensen shrugs. “I really don’t know. Looking at it, it could be everything: a place, a name, an inside joke.” He sighs. “The only thing we know is that two victims studied at NYU and honestly I’d be surprise if our new victim didn’t go there.”

He sinks to the nearest chair and feels his still damp jeans stick to him. He has to change and he needs coffee. Lots of coffee. He hasn’t really started and this is already getting to him.

“Okay,” Sandy claps her hands. “I’m going to change and drive Jensen home so that he can change too. Then we’re going over to OMCE to take a look at the dead body.” She turns to Mike and Tom. “You two try to find out who she is in the meantime.”

Mike and Tom nod and go over to their desks. Jensen follows Sandy out of the meeting room.

“Give me five,” she says and disappears into one of the bathrooms.

Jensen waits, some of his other colleagues are watching him, but he doesn’t introduce himself. He’s sure they already know who he is. When Sandy emerges again she’s dressed in dry jeans and a pink blouse. Her hair is still in a messy bun. Jensen takes a second look and he has to admit she’s cute, in a female kinda way.

She takes her leather jacket and beckons him to follow her. They take the elevator down to the parking garage and walk over to a Ford F-150. Jensen raises his eyebrows in an appreciative matter and Sandy laughs.

“What? You think just because I’m tiny I can’t drive a real car?”

Jensen shakes his head. “No. It’s just… y’know what? It doesn’t matter. It’s a cool car.”

Sandy grins knowingly. “Yeah, yeah. Get in.”

They drive to Jensen’s apartment and he runs in, changing into dry clothes finally. It takes him less than five minutes and he’s sitting next to Sandy again. She stops at one of the many Starbucks and Jensen rushes in to get them two venti lattes with cream. He has to admit it makes Sandy even more likeable that she’s having cream and not this stupid non-fat soy latte shit.

He thought the traffic would be more gruesome, but they don’t need long to get to the OMCE. It’s only a few blocks north. Sandy parks in the parking garage and they take the elevators to the fifth floor. Sandy explains that the morgue is in the basement, but the examination rooms for the autopsy are on this floor.

A middle-aged woman with long blond hair is sitting behind what looks like a reception desk and she smiles when she sees Sandy.

“Hey, Sandy. How are you?”

“Fine, Sam. You?”

Sam nods. “I’m good.” She gives Jensen a good once-over. “Aren’t you a cutie?”

Jensen force a smile and Sandy laughs. “That’s Jensen Ackles. He’s my new partner. Jensen meet Samantha Smith. If you ever need anything she’s the one to ask.”

They shake hands. “Nice to meet you, Jensen.” Sam turns back to Sandy. “So, Jared isn’t coming back, then?”

Sandy goes still and her eyes are full of sadness. She shakes her head. “I guess not. I don’t really know. He doesn’t talk to me.”

Sam reaches out petting Sandy’s arm. “He will, hon. Eventually he has to come around.”

Sandy sighs. “I really hope so.”

Jensen frowns. He doesn’t know who they’re talking about, but it sounds like it didn’t end well.

“What can I do for you two today?” Sam changes the topic.

“We’re looking for the autopsy on the dead girl who was found this morning,” Sandy explains and the smile on Sam’s face vanishes.

“The poor girl. Dr. Bush is performing the autopsy in room 5C.”

“Thanks, Sam and tell Pete I said ‘Hi’.”

“I will.” Sam smiles.

Sandy walks down the hallway and Jensen follows. The walls are all painted gray and it looks so damn bleak. It really weighs on Jensen. Not that OMCE in LA is any different. He guesses dead people don’t care.

“Jared was my partner,” Sandy says quietly, pulling Jensen out of his thoughts. “He left the squad eighteen months ago.”

“What happened?” Jensen asks. Sandy pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and for the first time she looks really uncomfortable. “You don’t have to; just tell me it’s none of my business.”

“No.” She shakes her head. “We should be honest with each other.” She takes a deep breath. “Jared and I were working on the Venus Killer case. He’s a really good detective. Hell, he practically caught all the bad guys. Of course, Morgan made him the lead. But this guy was different. He knew our every step before we even made it. Drove Jared crazy.” She snorts and shakes her head. “We had nothing and then Megan, Jared’s sister, went missing.”

Sandy doesn’t need to continue, Jensen knows exactly how this will end. “Oh, shit,” he breathes. He knows he had been crazy with worry about Mackenzie during those six months.

A sad smile forms on Sandy’s face. “She was beautiful, funny, talented and Jared’s baby sister. He’d have done anything for her.” She takes another deep breath as if to steel herself for what she’s about to say. “He found her. The bastard had laid her out in Jared’s own fucking bed. It fucking killed him.”

“You got him after that, didn’t you?”

Sandy nods. “We found DNA on Megan.” She doesn’t need to elaborate why and it sends a shiver down Jensen’s spine. “He was already dead when we found him; put a bullet through his own head. Stupid fucker. Jared walked away after that and never looked back.”

“Not that I blame him,” Jensen answers.

“No.” Sandy shakes her head. “Took me long enough to get past it.”

They finally reached 5C and Jensen holds the door open for Sandy. She gives him a small smile walking past him.

Dr. Bush is about Jensen’s age. Her brown eyes look sympathetic when she looks up from the dead body on her table.

They say hello and Jensen introduces himself before asking what she knows about their victim by now.

“Well, she’s female, between eighteen and twenty-five. Her hips and thighs are scraped open as if he dragged her over the ground. I found some dirt and mud in her wounds. Send it to the lab, maybe we can find out where he held her. The two letters were carved into her belly with a sharp instrument, probably a scalpel. I sent her blood sample over to the lab, but I’m sure she was poisoned.”

“Do we know what poison?”

Dr. Bush nods. “Hyoscyamin. It’s part of the belladonna plants.”

“Belladonna plants,” Jensen says surprised. “I didn’t know those were all that common in the US.”

The doctor nods and her lips pressed together in a tight line. “They’re not. Guess that’s what the World Wide Web is for.” She sighs. “There is something else too. She was pregnant, ten weeks along.”

“Oh fuck,” Sandy curses under her breath and Jensen pinches the bridge of his nose. This gets more and more fucked up.

Dr. Bush sighs again. “I also found a powdery substance in the cuts on her belly. It’s as if the killer covered them in it.”

All of Jensen’s inner warning bells suddenly went off. He’s sure that the killer did that on purpose. “What was it?”

“Don’t know yet.” The doc shrugs. “I sent it to the lab. I’ll call as soon as I have the results.”

When it becomes clear that this is all Dr. Bush has for them Sandy and Jensen make their way back to the station. Tom and Mike have now added a picture of their newest victim to the pin board. Jensen makes his way over and stares, trying to get the picture to tell him what he needs to know. He knows it’s there, just right before his eyes. He just can’t see it.

“What do you want to tell us?” he murmurs. “JP, JP.” He tries it out on his tongue, but the answer refuses to come.

The phone rings, but Jensen only registers it in his subconscious. “JP,” he whispers again.

“We got her.” Mike’s voice pulls him out of his own head and Jensen spins around. “Emily Joan Springer, 22, senior at NYU, majoring in English and education. Her boyfriend Kyle Wilder just identified a photo of her. She didn’t come home on Saturday night and he filed a missing person report yesterday.”

“Damn it,” Jensen curses.

Five minutes later he’s sitting next to Sandy in her truck and they’re driving over to Queens where Kyle and Emily lived. Mike and Tom are on their way to talk to her fellow students. Jensen wishes it could be him. He hates talking to relatives and friends.

Kyle has dark circles around his eyes when he opens the door to the apartment and Jensen’s heart breaks for the young man. Now, they also have to tell him that he didn’t just lose his girlfriend but also his unborn child.

The apartment is tidy and the walls are plastered with pictures of family, friends and Emily and Kyle. Sandy and Jensen sit down on the beige sofa while Kyle sits across from them.

“Do you know who did it?” Kyle asks with a broken voice.

“Not yet,” Sandy says softly. “But we promise you to do our best to find whoever did this.” Kyle nods. He doesn’t look like he believes them.

“Look, Kyle,” Jensen starts. “Did she maybe have someone who wanted to hurt her? Was she different over the last days or weeks?”

“What? No!” Kyle shakes his head determined. “Nobody wanted to hurt her. She was so sweet and she got along with everybody very well.”

Jensen nods. He knows that what he’s about to ask might turn Kyle’s life even more upside down. “Did you know she was pregnant?”

Kyle’s eyes widen and Jensen feels so bad for him. “No,” he shakes his head, a soft sob escaping his mouth. “She didn’t tell me.”

“She wasn’t far along,” Sandy soothes. “Maybe she didn’t know.”

“We always wanted a family,” Kyle whispers.

It’s clear that they won’t get anything else out of him. Sandy hands him her business card and asks him to call her if he remembers anything else. They leave and Sandy drives them to a little diner for lunch. It’s still raining.

Inside it’s still quiet, too early for all the business men to go to lunch. Jensen sits down across from Sandy and they both order the burger deluxe. They smile at each other when they realize that they’re ordering the same.

“Jared loved this burger. Got me hooked.”

Jensen grins. “You good friends?”

“Best,” Sandy says. “I don’t know. We went to detective training together and just clicked.” She grows sad. “It kills me that he has to go through all this. I just wish I could do something to help.”

“Yeah.” Jensen nods.

“Tell me if it’s none of my business, but I read that one of the detectives got shot getting you out of that cellar back in LA. He was your partner, right?” Sandy looks at him with compassionate eyes.

Jensen takes a deep breath. “He was my best fucking friend since kindergarten.”

Sandy reaches over and touches his hand gently. “I’m sorry, for what it’s worth.”

Their lunch comes and they eat in silence. It’s not uncomfortable and Jensen is glad that’s it out now. They don’t have to talk about it anymore. Sandy’s cell rings when they share a last coffee.

“McCoy?... Yeah… What?... Oh shit… Yeah, thanks.” She puts her cell away and rubs her hands over her face. “This is so fucked up,” she says under her breath.

“What?” Jensen asks.

She looks up at him with tired eyes. “Y’know, the powdery substance… it’s sand of a clam shell.” Jensen raises his eyebrows in question. He doesn’t get it. “Sand of a Venus shell. The Venus Killer used to cover his victims with it.”

Jensen’s eyes widen. “Oh, so does that mean we have someone who channels your dead Venus Killer?”

Sandy bites her bottom lip nervously. “Jensen, this information was never released to the press. We kept that under lock-up. Nobody knows about it except the killer and the people working on the task force.”

Jensen’s heart sinks. This is bad, really bad. “So, that means we either have a killer who’s also a cop, your dead killer had an accomplice or your killer isn’t dead.”

Sandy shakes her head. “I saw the dead body. He’s definitely dead.”

“Leaves us with option one and two, then.”

“Urgh,” Sandy groans. “I don’t like any of those.”

Jensen shakes his head. “Yeah, me neither.” He sighs. “Let’s go back to the office and see what Mike and Tom got.”

They drive back to the office, but Mike and Tom aren’t back yet. Jensen calls Mackenzie. He tells himself it’s to ask her to dinner, but he also wants to make sure that she’s okay.

“Hey, bro. What’s up?”

Jensen laughs. “Hi Mac. Just calling to see if my little sis is willing to have dinner with me.”

He walks over to the pin board and takes it all in again. Mackenzie is rambling about how she’s sorry that she couldn’t help him move, but would love to have dinner with him tonight. Jensen looks at the inscription again. ‘JP’ and sand of a Venus shell. Somewhere is the connection and it’s laughing at him.

“Jen, are you still there?” Mac’s voice echoes through the cell.

Jensen turns away from the pin board. “Yeah, sorry I got directly sucked into this case.”

“The two dead girls? I read about it in the newspaper. It’s really horrible,” Mac says quietly.

“I’m sorry, Mac, but I have to go. I’ll see you tonight. Love you.”

“Love you too, big brother.”

Mac disconnects the call and Jensen turns back to the pin board. It’s like he’s missing something and it’s mocking him. The whole board is mocking him. ‘JP’ and the Venus Killer. Suddenly he remembers Sandy talking about her ex-partner Jared. He spins around.

“What’s Jared’s last name?” he asks out of breath.

Sandy looks up from the papers on her desk. “What?”

“Jared’s last name? What is it?”

“Padalecki.” She frowns. “Why, Jensen?”

There it is. It’s been there all this time and none of them made the connection. Jensen rushes over to the flip chart, takes a black pen and writes.

  
  
 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
 

 

 

  
  
 

 

He’s pacing, his feet shuffling over the wooden floor. This is not how it was supposed to be; the rain washing away all the evidence. He feels anger surging through his veins. Stupid weather forecast. They didn’t say anything about rain.

But maybe they still got it. He frowns and shakes his head. They didn’t get it before. Why would they get it now?

He looks around the run-down one-room-apartment. There is a second-hand, or maybe third-or fourth-hand couch standing across the room. He can see the stains from here, even though it’s dark outside and the small desk lamp doesn’t provide nearly enough light. But he knows they’re there and shudders. The small table standing in front of it is covered in old pizza boxes and soda cans. It reeks.

The only window doesn’t open and he got used to the smell a long time ago. Why’s he still here? He snorts and looks down at his feet stuck in battered boots. He doesn’t belong here, never did. He’s better than this. Better than the run-down apartment in Brooklyn, better than the old and wore clothes stuck in the second-hand drawers on the other side of the room.

He’ll show them. He’ll show him.

He turns back to the laptop on his desk. It’s the only thing new and shiny. It cost half a fortune, but he needed it. He clicks on one of the yellow folders showing on his black laptop desktop. It’s labeled ‘New’ and when it opens his gaze falls on the thumbnail pics.

She’s beautiful, just like they all are. Her long blonde hair frames her face perfectly and she’s smiling happily at the camera. He knows this smile is all for him, just for him. A shiver runs through his body at the prospect of being able to touch.

He clicks on the next pic. She’s lying on the grass in bright sunshine, holding a book in one of her hands. But she isn’t reading. She’s looking at the camera again. This time with her tongue poked out at it. Her eyes are shining brightly and he knows she’s joking.

Running his fingers gently over his laptop, he tries to imagine her soft skin beneath his fingers. His cock is hard, but now is not the time.

He closes the folder again, ignoring the insistent twitch of his hard-on. Opening his Internet Explorer he searches for the press conference and soon finds it. He looks at Morgan. The man looks worn. A small smile forms on his face. Morgan just had it comin’.

Morgan talks about the third victim and promises things to the public which he knows Morgan won’t be able to keep. Then the captain says something that catches his attention. A name he doesn’t know. Jensen Ackles; new to Major Squad as of today.

He frowns and opens another window, typing ‘Jensen Ackles’ into the Google search bar. Not a second later he has lots and lots of articles and entries telling him just who Jensen Ackles is. He reads them all and his heart starts beating faster. Excitement flows freely through his veins and a small sheen of sweat builds on his skin.

This is just perfect.

 

  
  
 

 

The insistent beeping of his alarm clock jerks Jared awake. He lets his hand fall on the stop button and the endless chirping stops instantly. It’s still dark outside and Jared rolls onto his back staring at the ceiling where the only streetlight paints eerie shadows.

Sadie, his beautiful golden mutt, puts her head next to his hand on the bed and starts licking gently. He sighs and rubs his other hand over his face, before reaching over and turning on his nightstand lamp. It’s seven in the morning and Jared feels whacked, even though he went to bed early last night.

He has the day shift at Ellen’s this week and had been home shortly after eight. He hates being home early, but Ellen insisted he leave because apparently he looked like shit. He just can’t argue with Ellen. So he went home, took Sadie for a run and sat down in front of his little TV. At eleven he swallowed two sleeping pills – only way he’ll go to sleep these days – and fell asleep shortly after.

He pulls back the covers when Sadie’s licking gets more insistent. She needs to have her morning run. A shiver runs down his spine. It’s October and it’s fucking freezing outside. Well, what did he expect when moving to Michigan eighteen months ago?

He pulls on his running sweatpants and a long-sleeve shirt. When he ties his running shoes Sadie’s already waiting patiently at the cabin door.

The cabin has an open living and kitchen area, one bedroom and a bath with a tub. That was all Jared was looking for when he stopped in town eighteen months ago. It’s also situated in the middle of the woods and offers him the seclusion he thinks he needs. It’s nothing compared to the big spacey apartment back in New York. But it’s all he needs.

Outside the air is freezing and cuts through his lungs. It takes Jared a moment to get used to it and then he starts running down the frozen forest soil. He guesses it’s going to snow soon; maybe not today but probably in the next couple of weeks. Well, he has his jeep and the town’s people are more than used to dealing with snow.

His and Sadie’s breathing are the only sounds in the early morning woods and Jared enjoys the silence. He’s been running since he was a teenager and here is the only place where it is completely silent at that time of the day.

They run for an hour-and-a-half and when they get back, Jared and Sadie are soaked in sweat. He pours water in her bowl before heading over to the bathroom. Stripping out of his clothes he turns on the water and waits till it has the right temperature before stepping under the spray. He lets the warm water work out the kinks and tensions in his muscles.

Squeezing a little of his shower gel into his hands he starts cleaning himself from head to toe. When he reaches his dick it twitches and he wraps his long fingers around it. It feels good. With one hand being pressed against the tiles and the other working his dick with hard fast strokes, Jared closes his eyes fantasizing about hard and defined muscles and smooth skin beneath his fingers. He comes quickly and finishes washing his body and hair.

When he steps out of the shower he feels almost human. He shaves, brushes his teeth and dries his mop of hair with a towel. After putting on some jeans and a shirt, he walks into the kitchen and pours Sadie some more water. He fills her other bowl with dog food before starting his coffee maker and putting toast into the toaster.

He just pushes the last bite of the toast into his mouth when his land line rings. His cell doesn’t work all the way out in the woods, but there are only two people who know about the number. Okay, for all practical purposes three. Ellen and his parents. Ellen never calls though, except for when he’s needed at the diner.

Jared swallows his last bite of toast and walks over to the phone that rings relentlessly. He knows it won’t stop before he answers.

“Hello?”

“Hello, JT. Just calling to hear how you’re doing, sweetie.” The sweet Texan voice of his mother echoes through the receiver and Jared is hit with a pang of home sickness.

“I’m fine, Mom,” he offers with what he hopes comes across as a cheerful voice.

His mom sighs and he knows he didn’t convince her. “JT,” she says gently. She’s the only one who still calls him by his childhood nickname. She and Megan…

His heart clenches painfully at the thought and he swallows hard before replying, “I’m fine, really, just a little tired. You don’t need to worry, Mom.”

There is a pause on the other end and Jared imagines her smoothing down her hair, because that’s what she does when she doesn’t know what to say.

“So, how’s life treating you up there? Are you eating enough? How’s work? Did you maybe meet someone?”

Jared sits down and lets his mom’s questions wash over him, answering them with rehearsed answers. He knows she means well. But he also knows she doesn’t want to know how he’s really doing and he will never tell her. He loves his mom and as much as he’d want to bury himself in her arms sometimes he won’t do that.

Her baby girl is dead and it’s because of Jared. He hadn’t been smart and clever enough to find the killer before he found Megan. He hadn’t been able to save Megan. No, he doesn’t deserve his mother’s love. As much as he wants to grovel and beg for forgiveness he won’t do that. He wouldn’t be able to deal with the rejection in his mother’s eyes.

That’s why they’re playing this game ever since he moved to Michigan. She calls and asks all these irrelevant questions and he pretends that she still loves him, that she still cares.

After twenty minutes Jared tells his mother that he has to go, because he has the day shift at Ellen’s. His mother tells him to be safe and to call. He knows he won’t. It’s always her who calls.

Jared stays where he is for a few minutes after he disconnected the call. Sadie trots over to him and lays her wet snout on his knees. He forces a smile at his dog and rubs her behind her ears. She whines deep in her throat and he drops a kiss to her nose.

“I’m fine, baby girl. I’m fine.”

Sadie looks at him as if she doesn’t believe him, and knowing her she probably doesn’t. But she steps back and Jared gets up.

Ten minutes later Jared pushes open the door to the diner and sees Sam shuffling around behind the counter. A delicious scent comes out of the kitchen telling Jared that Pete is here. Jared doesn’t know where Ellen found Pete, because he’s a little crazy, but he makes a mean steak and Jared can appreciate that.

There are a few customers eating their breakfast and Jared sends them a friendly smile, before walking over to Ellen. Her long dark hair is confined in a messy bun and she grins at Jared when she sees him and Sadie. He drops a kiss to her cheek.

“Morning.”

Ellen pets Sadie before answering, “Morning, sweetie. How was your night?”

Ellen knows that he has trouble sleeping without pills. He also told her that needed to get away after the death of his little sister. What he didn’t tell her was how Megan died and why. Ellen took to him instantly. Her own kids long grown up and moved away, she treats Jared like her lost son and he lets her. Just because it feels so damn good to be mothered.

Jared shrugs. “Okay, I guess.”

Ellen shakes her head and pushes him over to the kitchen. Sadie already went over to her usual spot at the end of the counter and lay down. “Go and let Pete make you breakfast.”

“I had some toast at home,” Jared says slowly and instantly knows that was a mistake when Ellen scolds at him.

“You want to tell me that a six feet four guy can live off a couple of pieces of toast, right?!” Jared doesn’t argue. “Now, go and get a real breakfast.”

Fifteen minutes later Jared is sitting at the counter munching at his breakfast, consisting of pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and coffee. It’s delicious, as always.

When Jared has finished his breakfast Ellen leaves the diner to him and drives off to run some errands. It had been a fluke that Ellen was looking for help when Jared wandered inside the diner eighteen months ago. Her old help was getting married and moving away. Jared still considers himself a lucky bastard that he and Ellen instantly clicked and he walked out of the diner two hours later with a job.

Today is Wednesday and it’s usual a really busy day. But not today. Today there are only a few customers and the hours drag along. Jared wipes the already clean counter more times that he can count and cleans the glasses twice. He’s not the guy for quiet days. He likes his days stress and exhausting, just so that he can go home and his brain is too tired to do anything except watching TV.

Just to do something Jared wipes tables that don’t need it and fills sugar containers that are already almost full.

It’s shortly after three when the door bell announces a new customer. Jared is just wiping a table in the back and when he walks back he finds the new arrival sitting at the counter. The guy has dark blond hair and is wearing jeans and a black button-down shirt. A worn leather jacket is disposed on the chair next to him.

He’s currently looking at the menu and when he lifts to acknowledge Jared’s presences Jared’s heart skips a beat. This guy is gorgeous, deep green eyes behind thick eyelashes, high cheekbones, an angular jaw and the most sinful lips Jared has seen in years. The guy smiles, but something is off. It seems strained.

Jared pulls him out of his stupor and smiles back. “Hi, welcome to Ellen’s. What can I get you?”

The guy looks at him intently and the smile slowly fades. “Coffee and then I’d like to talk to you, Jared.”

Jared tenses. How the hell does this guy know his name? He squints at him and curses inwardly. He should have realized it before, but this guy’s looks really distracted him.

“You’re a cop.” It’s a statement, but the guy nods anyway.

“Major Case Squad, NYPD. Name’s Jensen Ackles.” He holds out his badge, but Jared just barely looks at him.

He turns to the coffee machine just to calm down. His hands are shaking when he pours this guy, Jensen apparently, the ordered coffee. The tension in his body grows. He walked away eighteen months ago and he never wanted to look back. This guy being here can only mean trouble. Jared’s sure of that.

“What do you want?” he asks coldly, putting the coffee in front of the guy.

“You got somewhere we can talk in private?” Ackles asks and points at a manila folder on the chair next to him.

Jared just wants to tell him no, when Ellen walks in. Her eyes land directly on Jared and he sees the concern in her eyes. Apparently she noticed the icy atmosphere.

She walks over and puts her purse on the counter. “Everything okay, Jared?”

Jared watches Jensen shooting her an amused look, as if Jared couldn’t take care of himself. He feels anger starting to burn in his veins. He grits his teeth.

“Yeah. Could you maybe hold the fort for a sec? Me and Mr. Ackles here have to talk in private.”

Ellen narrows her eyes in concern at Jared’s barely contained anger and nods. “Sure thing. Just go in the back.”

Jared walks off and doesn’t turn to look if Jensen follows him. He pushes the door to the back room open. It’s small and cluttered with paper and books and Jared never really understood how Ellen can work in here. He waits for Ackles to walk inside and slams the door.

Ackles jerks around; his eyes wide with something Jared could take for fear. It’s gone as fast as it came and replaced by anger and annoyance. Jared doesn’t care.

“You wanted to talk, so talk. You got five minutes.”

Ackles nods and pulls out pics. He hands them to Jared and Jared takes them without much interest. He looks down and feels his stomach turning upside down. He swallows hard. He swore himself to never look at pics like that again.

The girl has long blond hair and is sitting naked on a park bench, her hands folded in her lap. She’s obviously dead, but there is no obvious wound anywhere. Something is scratched into the stomach but Jared can’t make it out.

“We have had three victims in the last three weeks. She’s the last one, was found two days ago. No leads, no nothing,” Ackles explains. “Except for the inscription.”

Ackles holds out another pic with a close-up view of the scratches in the girl’s belly. JP. Jared’s blood freezes. This can’t mean… this is… it’s insane. Jared’s head starts spinning and he feels dizzy. Suddenly strong hands are pushing him into the chair and his head between his knees.

“Breathe.” He hears a soft command. “Slow and deep, keep breathing.”

He does and after a few minutes the world comes back to him. Ackles is standing above him with his hand on Jared’s shoulder and looking at him with concerned eyes.

“Better?” he asks quietly.

Jared nods. “Yeah.” He looks at the pic that he’s still holding in his hands. “You think those initials stand for my name.” It’s a statement not a question.

Ackles nods. “The last victim had her wounds covered in sand of a Venus shell. That’s where we made the connection.”

Jared can’t believe what he’s hearing. “Sand of a Venus shell. But how?”

Ackles shrugs. “We don’t know. Sandy and I are guessing either it’s a cop or the Venus Killer had an accomplice who’s now trying to make his own collection.”

Sandy. The word hits Jared deep in his guts. He hasn’t talked to her since he walked out of the station eighteen months ago. He misses her. “So, what do you want from me now?” he asks, even though he already knows the answer.

Ackles sighs. “I’m here to ask for your help. I mean it’s clear that this guy has a connection or at least feels a connection to you and those other killings.”

Jared nods. It’s what he thought. “I left the squad.” It’s all Jared gets out.

He left for a reason and he hates that he’s getting pulled back in. He hates that they sent some guy he doesn’t even know, as if they didn’t want to talk to him directly.

Ackles nods. “Morgan wants you back.” He hands Jared a letter.

Jared rips it open and there stands that Morgan wants him back on the squad asap and that his badge is waiting for him in New York. If Morgan wanted him back so bad, why didn’t he come himself? Why didn’t he send Sandy or Rosey or Tom? It fuels Jared’s anger and he hands the letter back.

“I’m sorry, I left and I don’t plan on coming back.”

Ackles presses his lips together to a tight line. “There are girls dying out there and you might be the only one who can stop that.”

Jared hates how Ackles chooses to drop the guilt trip on him. Like he hasn’t already lost everything that was dear to him. “I’m sorry I can’t help you.”

Ackles nods, his shoulders tense. “I’m staying at the Inn down the road ‘til tomorrow morning. There is a ticket for a flight back to New York for you too.” He walks over to the door before he turns around once more. “I really hope you’ll change your mind, Jared. I’m sure you’re sister would have wanted you to help them.”

Then he’s gone and Jared’s alone, with the pics of the dead girls. He can’t help but look at them. They look so much like Megan. Okay, Megan had had brown hair, but other than that they remind him of his little baby sister. All three look so young, too young. They all had dreams and expectations out of life.

A cold hard hand settles around Jared’s heart and squeezes. It hurts and Jared knows he deserves this. He doesn’t know how long he’s standing here looking at these pics, seeing the girls’ faces morph into Megan’s over and over.

Then Ellen is there pushing the pics back into the manila folder and pulling Jared along. She leads him over to his own car and opens the passenger door for him. He climbs in. Everything goes by in a blur. He hears Sadie whine but it sounds so far away.

Ellen drives them to the cabin and soon Jared is sitting on his sofa with a thick blanket around his shoulders. He’s shivering from the cold, but the blanket doesn’t help. Ellen puts a mug between his trembling hands and sits down across from him. Sadie lying at this feet licking at his ankle from time to time is oddly reassuring. Ellen just sits and waits patiently.

Jared doesn’t know who long it takes, but eventually he spills everything to Ellen. He talks about his sister, about life in New York and being a cop, about finding Megan in his apartment, beaten, bruised and raped to death. He doesn’t know if he makes sense but Ellen listens and when he’s finished and stops talking she tells him to sleep and he does. He feels drained and he doesn’t even need his sleeping pills.

When he wakes, it’s dark outside and his alarm clock tells him that it’s the middle of the night. He groans. He feels empty and cold. Sadie looks at him with big eyes and he rubs her behind her ears, while he gets out of bed.

Walking out into the living room he finds Ellen on his couch. She wakes the moment he enters and gives him a small smile. One of the floor lamps bathes the room in a dim light and Jared hopes that she won’t be able to tell how bad he feels.

He turns towards the kitchen counter and something at the corner of this eye catches his attention. A packed duffle bag is standing right next to the door. He looks at Ellen and she’s right there behind him pushing him behind the kitchen counter.

He doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t even know if he’s angry with Ellen for putting together a bag for him. Ellen makes them coffee and Jared leans against the sink watching her shuffle through his cupboards. She looks a little nervous and he doesn’t blame her. She can’t know how he’ll react to her packing his bag.

When the coffee is finished she hands him a mug and he takes a sip. It’s strong and rich and burns in his belly.

“What if I don’t find him?” It’s the first time he said it out loud since he learned about the killer. “What if I fail?”

Ellen looks at her feet and when she looks back up a tight smile is displaying on her face. “You’d only fail if you didn’t at least try to catch him.”

He knows she’s right. “I just…” He doesn’t finish, can’t.

Ellen walks over to him and cups his face between her soft hands. “Megan’s death was not your fault.” He wants to believe her, he really does. He just can’t. Because if it’s not his fault it means there was nothing he could have done to save his baby sister and he can’t live with that.

They spend the rest of the night in comfortable silence. When Jared takes a shower at six in the morning Ellen makes him breakfast. Eggs, bacon and pancakes, just how he likes it. It’s delicious, but he still leaves half of it on the plate. Ellen doesn’t say anything and he’s grateful for that.

They leave shortly before eight and when Ellen stops at the Inn Jared kisses her cheek. He leans down to Sadie.

“Be a good girl. Daddy’ll be back soon.”

Sadie whines and it breaks his heart a little that he has to leave her here. God he’ll miss her so much. He grabs his duffle bag and steps onto the parking lot, waving off Ellen and Sadie. There stands a black Sedan, the only car Jared doesn’t know, and he walks over. He leans against the passenger’s side and looks up in the sky. It’s freezing cold but the sky is slowly getting a shade of light blue. The beginning of a new day. He snorts, as if that would mean anything.

At half-past-eight the door to the Inn opens and Ackles – he should definitely start thinking of him as Jensen, instead of Ackles – walks outside. If he’s surprised to see Jared here, he doesn’t show it. He just gives him a small appreciative smile and a nod while walking over to the driver’s side.

This is it. There is nothing else to talk about; they just have to catch a psycho serial killer.  
  


   



	3. The Inscription, Jared/Jensen, NC-17, 3/12+Epilogue

  
  
 

 

  
  
 

 

Dr. Miller puts his things together and announces their homework for next week’s class just before all students start to talk and put their things together too. The day is finally over and Melanie Hawker sighs. For her, the end of this day means the end of the week. Tomorrow she’s flying down to Florida to visit her parents for the weekend. It’s her dad’s 50th birthday.

She smiles and thinks about the expensive new golf clubs she bought him. He’ll probably completely freak out. Her parents are paying for everything: school, housing and groceries. Why shoudn’t she spend the money she earns at the library on them?

Melanie packs her stuff and walks down the stairs and out of the auditorium. She loves the Psychology class and Dr. Miller is really cool, but right now she’d rather already be on a plane to Florida. Well, before that she has to pack her bags and she really wants to go to the gym and workout. Her parents deserve a relaxed daughter, not someone who’s going to bitch at them the whole weekend because she’s tense as hell.

She crosses paths with several people in the hallways and greets some of them. A few people smile and wave, and other wish her a great trip. She’s talks to a couple of them, jokes and laughs, before an arm falls around her shoulder and she spins around. Ella, her roommate, is grinning at her.

“Hey, girl. How was the last class of the day?”

“Good, glad it’s over though.”

“Can’t wait to get to Mommy and Daddy, huh?” Ella laughs. “You’re such a good little daughter.”

Melanie sticks out her tongue at her best friend. They were assigned roommates in freshman year and have been joined at the hip ever since. Ella is a little crazy, laughs a lot, smokes, and loves to party. But in the end she’s the best friend Melanie ever had and she can’t imagine college without Ella.

They walk towards their off campus apartment that’s about ten minutes away, talking about what Jeffrey did last night. Jeffrey is Ella’s on and off boyfriend and last night he confessed that he wanted a threesome with Ella and Melanie. Just the thought makes Melanie shudder. Well, they laugh it off and promise to never talk about it again.

At their apartment they pick up their sports bags and head out again. They’ll get something to eat after they worked out. Neither of them notices the sleek black car that is parked a few yards away.

 

  
  
 

 

He looks at them, sees them, and laughs. They’re on the way to the gym. He knows their daily routine like his own heart beat. He might have only started his game a little over three weeks ago, but he’s been watching his girls for a long, long time. They’re both beautiful, but only one of them will help him to complete his goal.

He starts the car and speeds by the girls. They don’t even look at him. It’s good, just the way he planned. He makes his way north. It’s early afternoon and the streets are slowly getting crowded. He just hopes he’ll get where he needs to be in time.

It takes him longer than he thought it would, but he just makes it in time. She just walks down the stairs of the apartment house she’s living in. She’s gorgeous, more beautiful than all his other girls. She’ll be his masterpiece. He only found her two days ago, but she’s special.

Her long blond hair frames her face perfectly and she has a body to die for. Her lips a plush red and he thinks about kissing them. She’s one of the few that even create such feelings in him. He feels his dick harden in his jeans. He remembers talking to her yesterday and looking into her beautiful green eyes. Her voice was like honey and he jerked off to her image after he got back home.

He watches her walk down the street and enjoys the way her hips swing. She’s sensual in every way and she doesn’t even know. She will, he’ll show her.

He touches the photo he made of her yesterday and pinned to the dashboard when he got in the car this morning. She’s smiling brightly and her eyes are sparkling. Just like he said, beautiful and pure.

Looking at the small watch beneath his rev meter, he curses. He has to be at work in forty-five-minutes and it’s getting closer to rush-hour than he would like. He jerks the car around and almost collides with a red SUV. The woman behind the wheel looks at him with big eyes, before opening the window and starting to yell at him.

He doesn’t pay attention to her, just drives by and lets the angry words wash over him. He doesn’t have time for this.

 

  
  
 

 

Mackenzie Ackles loves her job. Even when she was still young she knew that she wanted to be a doctor. Later in life she decided that pediatrics was her calling. She did everything to make her dream come true. She graduated high school as valedictorian and NYU offered her a full ride.

With three kids wanting to go to college, her parents were very grateful that they wouldn’t have to pay for their little girl too. Mackenzie took the chance and moved to New York.

That was over ten years ago. Now she works at Morgan Stanley Children’s Hospital in her third year and she’s happy. The kids are great and helping them getting better feels amazing. There is nothing better than children’s eyes that shine with joy and happiness.

Of course she misses her family and her home town some days. But now that Jensen moved to New York she’ll have at least a part of her family close. She and Jensen have always been close – closer than she’s ever been to Josh, her other brother – even though they’re seven years apart. He’s always looked out for her and she could talk to him about everything.

Jensen is also the reason she punched her best friend in the face. After Jensen came out to them when he was twenty, Mackenzie’s friends started talking crap about him and this was the only time Mackenzie ever punched anyone. But she deserved it, stupid ignorant bitch. Mackenzie found other friends in high school.

Her love for Jensen is probably also the reason she spent her day off yesterday buried in the boxes that piled up in his apartment. When she heard that he had to go out of town for the case he’s working on immediately, she offered to unpack the boxes for him and make his new home more livable. Besides, if she hadn’t done that the boxes would probably be piling up in his apartment at Christmas.

Mackenzie wants her brother to have a good home, though. A place he can return to and forget about work, especially after what happened. Hell, she had considered Chris a third brother. He and Jensen had always been there for her, had always helped her. That he was killed had thrown them all, but it had mostly affected Jensen. Those two had just belonged together, in a completely un-sexual way.

Mackenzie snorts and imagines Chris scowling at her for saying it like this. If there was ever a straight male out there, it was Chris. He was never bothered by Jensen being gay, though and Mackenzie loved him even more for that.

So, yeah that Chris had died had left a big hole in Jensen’s life, especially since he thought he was responsible for that. No matter how often someone tried to tell him that Chris was only doing his job, he didn’t believe it. He countered that Chris would have waited for the SWAT team if it hadn’t been him down there in the cellar.

He might be right about that, but Mackenzie doesn’t want to think about what would have happened if Chris would have waited that day. Jensen would have probably bled to death. She’s seen the scar on his thigh. She shudders. Chris saved Jensen and paid for it with his own life. It’s selfish and she hates herself a little for that, but she’ll be forever grateful for what Chris did.

So, yesterday she spent her day unpacking boxes and decorating Jensen’s apartment with the things he brought over with him from Cali. She also stocked the fridge with more beer – because she knows her brother – and frozen pizza. Now, Jensen’s apartment almost looks like home. But she definitely plans on dragging him to IKEA, when they both have a day off.

Now she walks into the lobby of the hospital and waves at the receptionist who gives her a bright smile. The changing rooms are on the second floor and Mackenzie makes her way up the stairs. She crosses a few patients and nurses and greets them with a smile and a little wave.

Her cell rings a second before she’s about to shut it off. She looks at the display and smiles.

“Hey, big brother. You back already?”

Jensen laughs. “Hi, Mac. Yeah, just got in. We’re on the way to the office.”

“So, he agreed to come back with you? I knew it. No one can resist the famous Ackles’ charm,” Mackenzie chuckles.

She imagines Jensen rolling his eyes at her in the little pause, before he replies, “Let’s hope so, by goodness!”

“Well, tell him I said ‘hi’. By the way, is he hot?”

“Mac,” Jensen says, his voice full of mock annoyance.

“Just say ‘yes’ or ‘no’,” she says grinning.

Jensen lets out a deep breath. “Yes.”

Mackenzie laughs. “Gay or straight?”

“I’m gonna hang up now, Mac. I’ll talk to you later.”

Mackenzie cackles and shakes her head, even though Jensen can’t see that. “You’re just too easy, Jensen Ackles.”

“Bye, Mac.”

She says ‘bye’ and they disconnect the call. She really loves her brother and just because he’s here now she feels safer, like nothing can harm her.

 

  
  
 

 

Sandy is watching the pin board where Jensen wrote Jared’s name. She’s still not sure if this is really the connection they’ve been missing. But if it is, how did she miss it and what does it really mean?

Looking at the evidences now, sends a shiver down her spine. How did their killer know about the Venus sand? They never made this information public. All the possibilities make Sandy’s head spin and her heartbeat sped up.

If she hadn’t seen Nicholas Morrison’s - Venus Killer extraordinaire - dead body with her own eyes, she’d think that he’s back. A lot of weird things happen in New York City, but people coming back from the dead isn’t one of them.

She sighs and presses the heels of her hands to her eyes. Her head hurts and her shoulders are tense. This case sucks big time. Jensen went to go and get Jared to work with them again. What if this is a trap? What if the killer is really trying to get Jared back to New York? What if the ‘JP’ on the girls bodies means that Jared is next?

Jensen shook his head when she voiced her concerns, saying that if their killer wanted Jared dead he could have killed him already. Jensen claims that this is a game and Jared is a major player in this. Sandy just hopes that Jensen is right and they don’t force Jared back without a real reason.

Two hands land on her shoulders and start massaging them. She looks up and sees Tom smile at her.

“You okay?” he asks concerned.

Sandy looks at the pin board where they put the characteristics of their victim and snorts. “If there wasn’t a psycho serial killer running loose in our town, I’d feel a lot better.”

Tom squeezes her right shoulder with just the right pressure and she groans. “We’ll find him. Ackles got Jared to help us. Now, I’m sure we’ll find him soon.”

Sandy nods and loses herself a little in Tom’s touch. They’ve been together for three years now and try to keep touching at work to a minimum. Morgan knows about them, but since they aren’t partners, he tolerates their relationship, if they don’t get to touchy-feely at work. Sometimes though, Sandy just needs a little reassurance and a soft touch.

The door to the office opens and Sandy spins around, seeing Jensen walk in and Jared behind him. She didn’t really believe it when Jensen called this morning from the airport and told them that Jared was coming with him to New York. But he’s really here. He looks exhausted and weary, dark circles around his eyes. But she sees him smile when Rosey walks over and pulls him into a hug.

Sandy pulls away from Tom’s touch and they both walk over to where Jared is standing chatting with Rosey and Jensen.

“Well, you’re a sight for sore eyes,” Sandy says and Jared looks at her.

The smile on his face turns soft and he pulls her into his big arms. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, you big ass giant.”

Jared chuckles and releases her, before pulling Tom into a manly hug.

“It’s good to have you back,” Tom says and Jared nods.

“Yeah, I heard you needed my magic for the case,” Jared jokes.

But Sandy can see that he doesn’t mean it and she’s sure that he’d rather be anywhere else than here right now. Morgan comes out of his office.

“Padalecki!” he bellows and Jared jerks around. Morgan walks over to him and holds out his hand. “Thanks for coming back.”

Jared nods. “Only for this one case, Cap.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Morgan says and jerks his head in direction of his office. “C’mon in and I’ll give you your badge back.”

Jared nods and follows Morgan in the captain’s office. Sandy watches him go and sighs. She feels like shit that something like that happened and forced Jared back into a job he wanted to leave behind forever.

“So, what did you say to him to agree to this?” Sandy turns towards Jensen and raises her eyebrows questioningly at him.

Jensen shrugs. “Told him Megan would want him to help those girls.”

“Low blow,” Rosey huffs.

“Only thing that worked, dude.” Jensen sighs. “Why do you think Morgan sent me over there instead of one of you? His friends? You would have handled him with velvet gloves. He doesn’t need that.”

Sandy knows Jensen is right. If Morgan had sent her or Rosey or Tom, they would have tiptoed around Jared, tried not to upset him. Besides Jensen is in a similar place like Jared right now. He might not have lost his sister, but the way Jensen talks about Chris, he considered him a brother.

Jared walks back out of Morgan’s office and effectively kills Rosey’s reply. “Okay, how about you fill me in with everything. Jensen, here already shared everything he knows with me. But I’d really like to see everything we have.”

Sandy nods and shows him the way to their command office. They tell him everything they know. They show him the pictures and Sandy sees him tense when he looks at the pics that show the inscription. Jared asks about the Venus sand and Jensen tells him that only their last victim had her cuts covered in it.

“So,” Jared says, when they filled him in. “That means we either have someone who knew our Venus killer and his MO or we have a leak in the squad.” None of these possibilities look great.

“Guess we have to go and get the files of the Venus Killer case and go through them again,” Jensen says, looking intently at the pin boards.

Jared nods. “I agree.” He turns to look at Sandy. “Ty still working at the archive?”

Sandy groans inwardly. She never liked Ty, but Jared’s good friends with the guy, so she nods. “As far as I know.” She looks at Jared with raised eyebrows. “Haven’t exactly spent any time with him after you left.”

Jared frowns but nods. “Okay, let’s go down there and on the way you can show me and Jensen the other crime scenes.”

Sandy asks Tom and Rosey to look into the girl’s backgrounds and daily routines. Maybe they could finally make out a connection between them. Then she, Jensen and Jared leave the office and take the elevator down to the parking garage.

 

  
  
 

 

“So, who’s Ty?” Jensen asks when they’re driving down to the police headquarters. He picked up on a weird vibe when Jared asked about the guy earlier.

“A friend of Jared’s,” Sandy says and Jensen doesn’t miss the strain in her voice.

“You don’t like him?” he asks and Jared snorts from the back seat. Jensen offered to let him ride shotgun, but he refused.

Sandy rolls her eyes. “Only because he’s a jerk.”

“He’s not,” Jared says. “He’s just having a hard time.” When Jensen turns around looking questioningly at Jared, he adds, “He saved my life once. Took a bullet for me and ever since he can’t really work anymore. So, PD assigned him to the archives.”

“Jared only feels like he owes Ty,” Sandy says.

Jared huffs and shakes his head. “We went to police training together, San. He had no one.”

“Because he’s an ass,” Sandy butts in.

“He needed a friend,” Jared continues without acknowledging Sandy’s jab. “And of course I owe him.”

Jensen watches the back and forth between them and grins. “Man, it’s like watching a married couple fight.” Both Jared and Sandy snort.

“Dude, Jared’s gay. Besides I’m sure Tom wouldn’t like sharing,” Sandy replies with a glint in her eyes.

“Thanks for outing me, San,” Jared huffs.

Sandy laughs. “Chill, dude. Jensen’s gay too.”

At Sandy’s reply Jensen’s heart does a little jump. What the hell? Okay, yeah Jared’s hot and he has great eyes, but that doesn’t mean Jensen should care if Jared’s gay or not. They have a case to solve nothing else. Then the second part of the reply sinks in.

“Tom?” he asks surprised.

Jared chuckles. “For three years now. You should have seen them dancing around each other when Sandy and I joined the squad. Took them almost two years to admit that they liked each other.”

Sandy huffs. “Only because we were working for the same squad.”

Jared snorts. “Yeah, sure.”

“Does Morgan know?” Jensen asks curiously.

Sandy nods. “He tolerates it because we’re not partners and don’t overly advertise it at the office.”

Jensen looks back at Jared and catches him watching fondly at Sandy. When their eyes lock, it’s like something connects between them. Jensen’s heart does another jump and he swallows hard before giving Jared a small smile and Jared smiling at him in return.

Yesterday Jensen dreaded working with Jared. He’d seen the exhaustion and weariness in Jared’s eyes and it’s not like Jensen can’t understand it. But Jensen would rather work with someone who wanted to help and was not tricked into it by using the guilt trip. He hated himself a little for it. But Morgan told him to use every single trick to get Jared to come back.

Right now though, it’s like something changed between them, like they came to a mutual understanding. Maybe having Jared with them wouldn’t be so bad. He seemed to at least want to help now.

Sandy drives the Ford into the parking garage and they make their way over to the archive. They show the police officer at the reception desk their badges and he looks at them bored, then he waves them through. The archive is at the back of the building on the first floor and they walk over there in silence.

Jensen pushes open the door to the archive and his first look falls on the guy at the desk. He’s smaller than he and Jared– which is not a surprise; they’re both big guys – with dark blond hair and gaunt eyes. The uniform looks like three sizes too big and almost swallows the guy. Jensen asks himself if this guy is Ty and when the guy smiles at them brightly and happily he has his answer.

“Hi Ty, how’s it going?” Jared greets.

“Jared!” Ty exclaims and scrambles from behind his desk, walking towards them limping. “I didn’t know you’re back in town, dude.”

Jared smiles. “Just got in. These two,” he points at Jensen and Sandy, “can’t do anything right without me.”

Ty laughs, but it sounds dishonest in Jensen’s ears. He can see why Sandy doesn’t like this guy. He seems fake.

Ty’s eyes land on him and he frowns. “Don’t think I know you.”

Jensen holds out his hand. “Jensen Ackles. I’m new to the squad.”

Ty’s hand is sweaty and lanky, but Jensen resists the urge to clean his hand on his pants after the handshake. “Tyler Quinn, archivist extraordinaire. Nice to meet you.” He looks back at Jared, without even acknowledging Sandy. “So, what can I do for you?”

Jared tells him shortly about the case and that they need the old files for the Venus Killer case.

“So, you think that the killer is connected to the case?” Ty asks.

Before Jared can answer so, Sandy says, “Sorry, Ty but that’s confidential. If you’d just get us the files, we’d appreciate that.” Ty scowls, but turns and walks into the archive without a word.

“Sandy,” Jared reprimands and Sandy raises her eyebrows at him. His eyes soften. “You could at least try and be friendly.”

Sandy raises her hands in defense. “I was friendly. I just told him that it’s none of his business.” She looks at Jensen. “Right, Jensen?”

Jensen agrees with her, but he really doesn’t want to get in between those two. “I’m Switzerland. So, leave me out of this.”

Jared huffs. “Dude, you’re the guy who got me back into this. The least you could do is have my back.”

Jensen looks intently at Jared and catches a teasing glint in his eyes. Hell, he didn’t know they were already at the stage of friendly banter. But what the hell?

“I will,” Jensen says earnestly, before grinning, “When it’s something concerning the case and not your kindergarten battles.”

Jared actually pouts and Jensen has to look at his feet to hide his smile. Jared looks absolutely adorable. Not that this means anything and when did he start thinking like a girl?

Ty comes back with the boxes full of files and each of them takes one, before saying ‘goodbye’ and leaving. They drive back to the office and Jensen offers to go and get some decent coffee for them, while they take the files upstairs.

Sandy has her venti latte with cream and Jared wants a caramel macchiato with extra cream. Jensen bites the inside of his cheek. Could Jared be anymore gay? He wonders how he missed that yesterday. He walks over to the coffee shop at the corner and orders for them. Mike and Tom will just have to deal with lattes with cream too.

When he walks back into the office Jared is sitting at a desk already bent over some files. Sandy is talking to Tom and Rosey. Watching Sandy Jensen sees the connection he didn’t notice before. It’s very subtle, but there are small gentle touches and looks between Sandy and Tom and Jensen smiles. There seem to be people who are able to have a functioning relationship even in this line of work.

He walks over to Jared and drops the caramel macchiato with extra cream next to him. Jared jerks his head up and gives Jensen a grateful smile.

“Thanks, man. I really need the sugar.” Jensen raises his eyes and shoots Jared an amused look. “What? I’m a big guy who needs his sugar rush from time to time.”

“Don’t let yourself be fooled Jensen,” Rosey says, dropping on a chair next to him. “Jared here is the living candy store. He used to have his whole desk container stuffed with gummy worms and twizzlers.”

Jensen lets his eyes wander over Jared’s body. He looks fit and as far as Jensen can tell there is not a single pound of fat on him. He asks himself where Jared puts it.

He looks back at Rosey and is met with an amusing look and a raised eyebrow. “Well, I’ll just take my share and leave you two alone.” He takes his coffee and wanders back to where Sandy and Tom are sitting.

Jared frowns. “What was that about?”

Jensen shakes his head and plays dumb. “I got no idea.”

He sits down next to Jared and pulls some files over to him. He’s not sure what they’re even looking for, but somehow he has the feeling that he’ll know when he finds it. So, he starts reading. Sometimes he asks Jared a question, but mostly they sit in silence.

It’s getting dark and Tom asks if they want to order in. They decide on Chinese and Jensen feels his stomach growl. He leans back for a second and straightens his back to work out the kinks.

It feels good to get back into things. The last six months he spent sitting on his couch, going to physical therapy and talking to his shrink. But what has really helped his getting back, is burying his head in files and getting his head into things. He feels almost guilty that he didn’t even think once of Chris today.

When he opens his eyes again he finds Jared looking at him with an odd look, but he looks away quickly and turns back to his files when he realizes that Jensen caught him watching. For a second he wonders what the look meant, but then he thinks that it doesn’t matters and turns back to his files too.

They sit together for a long time, even after Rosey, Tom and Sandy tell them to go home and get some sleep. Both say that they’d rather look into some more files. The other three exchange a look and sigh in unison before saying ‘goodnight’.

It’s after 11 pm when Jensen looks up from his files. His eyes are burning and he wishes he’d had his glasses with him. They lie on his nightstand, though. Jared looks up too and closes the file he’s looking at.

“I think it’s time to get some sleep.”

Jensen nods and yawns. “Where are you staying?”

“Morgan booked a room at a cheap hotel across the street,” Jared explains and stretches.

His shirt rides up a little and gives Jensen the chance to catch a look at the smooth tanned skin hidden beneath the sweater. He shakes his head to clear it and looks away. This is so not the right time to realize that maybe he thinks Jared’s fucking hot and he might want to fuck him. They’re in the middle of a case. Even more important they’re working together.

Jared doesn’t seem to notice and they make their way outside. It’s cold and Jensen inhales the sharp air to cool himself down a little. His truck is parked in front of the office and Jensen walks over. Jared looks at him and motions at a house across the street.

“I’m staying over there.” Jensen nods and watches Jared pushing his hands into his pockets. “So, I guess I’ll see you in the morning, Jensen.”

“Yeah, guess so. Have a nice night, Jared.”

“You too. Goodnight.”

“Night.”

Jensen watches Jared walk over to the white building on the other side of the road, before he gets into his truck. He lays his hand against the steering wheel and sighs. He’s so screwed.


	4. The Inscription, Jared/Jensen, NC-17, 4/12+Epilogue

  


 

  
  
 

 

 

  
  
 

 

He’s here! Jared fucking Padalecki is back. Excitement surges through his veins. He can feel Jared, can smell him in everything he does and it’s exhilarating. Now it will be so much better. Now he’ll finally be able to make them see. Make them see that he’s so much better than all the Jared Padalecki’s and Jensen Ackles’ in the world.

Oh yes, he checked up on Jensen Ackles, golden Boy of Los Angeles Police Department. Left home when he was eighteen and from there on it went straight up the ladder. That is up until six months ago when Ackles played bait for the so called Queer Killer. Everything seemed to go well until Charles Anderson found the tracking device Jensen had with him.

It went downhill from there on and he has a hard time finding any information on what exactly went down afterwards. He knows that Ackles was held in a cellar by Anderson and that his partner charged in there half-cocked and got shot. Poor Ackles, losing the best friend he ever had. He smirks. Ackles is practically the Padalecki of the West Coast.

It’ll be so much fun to show them who the real master in their little game is.

He looks at the two candid shots of Jared and Jensen he put up on his wall. They’re both looking straight at the camera with determined looks on their faces. This will make it so much better. He shudders in anticipation.

The alarm clock on his nightstand beeps and he gets up to turn it off. He pulls on a pair of jeans and his leather jacket. The keys lay on the sideboard next the door and he grabs them before closing the door behind him.

He has time. No reason to rush anything and possibly attract attention. It’s dark outside, not even six in the morning. But New York is the city that never sleeps. He can hear sirens in the distance and cars are rushing by him. Where he will go it’ll be quieter. He knows it. He checked it out before.

It takes him half an hour to get where he needs to be. When he turns onto the street everything is quiet, just like he thought it would be. Students aren’t up this time of day. That’s the good thing about Greenwich Village.

He parks the car in front of the brown house and gets out. He’ll wait around the corner. He doesn’t have to wait long. Ten minutes later Melanie is stepping out of the front door with her bag in one hand. His heart starts to beat faster and his breath quickens. This is it, one chance to get it right.

Melanie walks down to 5th Avenue and when she passes the corner where he hides, his arm sneaks around her neck. He presses a white cloth soaked in chloroform over her nose and mouth. His other arm sneaks around her slender body pulling her back against his chest.

No sound is made. She struggles only for a second before she’s hanging limply in his arms. He lays her gently on the cold ground and disposes of her bag in the nearest garbage can. He knows the garbage disposal will take care of the rest.

He picks her up again, his arms beneath her knees and around her back. Her head falls to his shoulder and to anyone who might be watching it looks like she’s sleeping. He carries her to his car. Resisting the urge to look up and check if someone is watching them, he puts her carefully into the back.

When he finally drives down the street seconds later it’s just as quiet as it was when he arrived fifteen minutes ago.

 

  
  
 

 

It’s six in the morning when Jared finally decides to bypass sleep for now and get up. He managed to catch a couple of hours between midnight and four in the morning. He’s been awake ever since. It just has to suffice.

Lying awake since four a.m., gave him a lot of time to think. At home he could at least go on a long run with Sadie. Here it’s just he and his stupid messed-up mind. From the minute he stepped out of his car yesterday morning until closing the door of his hotel room after him he played a part. The part of Detective Jared Padalecki, professional to no end.

But lying here in this bed, looking at the flashing red light of the hardware store across the street, he’s just the Jared Padalecki who found his baby sister lying dead on the bed in his apartment. Thoughts of Megan are always at the front of his mind, but being back here, in this town, it’s like their even more intense.

Then, Megan is the only reason he’s here right now. He knows that Jensen was right when he brought up that his sister would have wanted him to help those girls. Maybe it was a low blow, especially since they didn’t know each other, but Jared has to admit that nothing else would have worked as effectively.

He remembers looking at the victims pictures and imaging Megan in each of them. He can still see her dead, empty eyes looking at him and the way her pale skin looked against the red bedspread when he closes his eyes.

He couldn’t save Megan and he might never forgive himself for that. But his sister would never have forgiven him if he wouldn’t at least try to save the next victim.

Jared makes his way over to the bathroom and turns on the shower, waiting for it to have the right temperature before stepping out of his boxers and shirt and under the spray. Maybe it’s a little too hot at first, but Jared doesn’t mind. Hot showers always helped him to wake up. He washes his hair and his body. When he notices the water turning cold he steps out and wraps one of the towels around his waist.

It’s scratchy and too small. Jared curses under his breath. He hates staying here, hates that he has to stay at a hotel. He probably could have crashed on either of his friends’ couches, but he doesn’t want that either. He doesn’t want to be here and that’s the whole problem.

He will, however stay and find that son of a bitch and bring him to justice. Then he will go back to Sadie, his cabin and Ellen’s bar and never look back.

It’s a little after seven when he pulls on jeans and a shirt. He thinks about calling his mom. She’s probably out of her mind with worry. Ellen promised to call her yesterday to tell her that he’s going back to New York for some time. Jared had wanted to call her yesterday, but didn’t have the guts or the time.

It’s even earlier in Texas but his mom has always been an early bird and she answers after the second ring.

“Hello?” Her voice is strained and Jared can imagine the concerned look on her face.

“Hey, Mom. It’s me.”

“Thank God, JT. Are you okay?” she asks.

He wants to say ‘No and I’m not sure I’ll ever be’, but he doesn’t. Instead he answers, “I’m okay.”

There is a pause and he imagines his mom running her hands through her hair, like she always does when something concerns her. “Ellen just said that you had to go back to New York for a little while. Tell me the truth, JT. Does this have something to do with Megan?”

Again he lies. “No, I don’t think so.” Well, it’s not really a lie when he doesn’t know, right?

“So, why did you go back, then?”

“Morgan asked me to come back. They have another serial killer on the loose and they need my help.” He chuckles. “Can’t do anything right without me.”

His mother sighs. “You know you don’t have to do this, right? You don’t owe them, JT. You could have said ‘No’.”

Maybe, but he would have had to live with Megan’s disappointed eyes looking at him every time he closes his eyes. He doesn’t tell his mother that, either.

“It’s fine, Mom. I’ll help. We’ll catch the killer and I’ll go back to my life,” Jared reassures his mother. He just hopes she’ll buy it.

His mom sighs again. “Just be careful, okay? It was hard enough to lose one child.”

There it is the punch in the gut Jared’s been waiting for since he woke up at four this morning. He swallows hard and rubs a hand over his face. “I know, Mom,” he croaks out. “I’ll be careful.”

“I love you, JT. Call me and eat your breakfast,” his mom says softly.

“Love you, too,” he whispers. “I’ll talk to you later.”

They disconnect the call and Jared can’t get out of the room fast enough. It feels like the walls are coming closer and he runs, rushing out of the door. Cold air hits him and he takes a deep breath. It helps to calm him down, helps to ground him. He pulls his jacket tighter around his body and walks up the street to the office.

 

  
  
 

 

When Jensen opened the door to his apartment last night his heart swelled with love and adoration for his little sister.

His new home is now warmly decorated with his things. The fridge is freshly stocked and his guitar is standing in one of the corners of his living room. There are pictures of his family and friends hung up on the walls. It not only looks like a home, it feels like one too.

Okay, so maybe it didn’t help him sleep any better, but at least he feels a lot more comfortable now. Even now in the morning he’s still smiling when he looks at what his baby sister did for him. He definitely needs to take her to dinner for this one.

He gets ready and when he leaves his apartment he’s already had two coffees. He drives down to the office and when he gets out of the car he sees Jared jogging up to him. Something clenches in his stomach, but Jensen ignores it in favor of giving Jared a friendly smile.

“Morning,” he says casually.

Jared gives him a short smile back. “Morning.”

“Ready to catch the son of a bitch?” Jensen asks, while they walk upstairs to their offices.

“Definitely. It’s time that he realizes that his time’s over,” Jared response grinning.

Something about his grin hits Jensen wrongly, though. It doesn’t seem genuine. It doesn’t seem like he really means it. It seems like a mask. Jensen gets it, though. It’s not like he’s doing anything else.

The office is almost empty, except for two other detectives. Jensen doesn’t remember their names, but greets them with a wave and a smile nonetheless. Morgan’s door is closed and he can see the captain bend over some files. His hair is sticking up in all directions and Jensen asks himself if he got any sleep at all.

Jensen follows Jared into the command center and drops to a chair. He grabs the next file on the pile they left here yesterday and starts to read. It’s the file about Millicent McPherson. She was the second victim of the Venus Killer. Killed almost exactly two years ago. Just like all those other victims her left hand was sewed to her genitals and her right to her breasts. The medical report states that she was still alive then. Jensen hopes that she was unconscious or drugged, so that she wouldn’t have to experience all that.

He looks up to see Jared standing in front of the pin boards. He’s studying them intently, just like Jensen did when he got here. He’s mumbling something under his breath, but it’s too quiet for Jensen to hear. Jared looks completely lost in his thoughts and Jensen allows himself a moment to watch him.

Jared is a beautiful guy, high cheekbones, straight nose and intense green hazel eyes. His body is not too bad either, broad shoulders and slender hips. Jensen feels the familiar clench in his gut when he imagines what lies beneath those layers of clothes.

Someone clears their throat and Jensen jerks out of his thoughts only to be met with Jared’s raised eyebrow and amused grin. Damn. Jensen looks back to the file in front of him and prays that Jared will just let it go. He’s not in the mood to analyze anything that is happening between them.

Sure enough Jared lets it go and just sits down next to Jensen, grabbing one of the other files and burying his head in it. They don’t talk but it’s a comfortable silence and Jensen finds himself enjoying Jared’s company, even when they don’t talk.

Forty-five-minutes later Sandy and Tom walk into the room, followed by Rosey and Morgan. They greet each other and Jensen’s gaze falls on Morgan again. His captain looks like hell warmed over. This can’t be good.

Morgan walks up front with a copy of today’s New York Post. He holds it up and flashes the headline at them. ‘The Inscription Killer – Will New York ever be safe again?’ Damn. Jensen curses inwardly. This is just what they need now. The vultures of the press. Great.

He hears his fellow colleagues groan and curse under their breath.

“You all know what that means?” Morgan asks rhetorically. All of them know that he doesn’t expect an answer to this. “This means my ass is on the line and therefore all of your asses too. We have to find this psycho and bring him in.” He sighs. “This morning I got a call from the commissioner that he’s sending someone to help us. Apparently we’re in the need of a profiler.”

At those words Jensen’s blood freezes and his breath gets stuck in his throat. This can’t be. He can’t… he wouldn’t do that. Except Jensen knows he totally would.

“So, that’s why we’re getting the ‘best profiler in the country’.” Morgan puts the words in quotation marks and Jensen knows that his captain is not happy about this. Well, at least Jensen is not alone in this. “Guys, meet Misha Collins.”

Jensen’s head jerks around and there he is, leaning against the door frame casually and looking at Jensen with his infamous smug smile. Heat and anger starts burning in his belly and Jensen wants to kick something. He wants to demand that Misha gets sent back to wherever he came from. He doesn’t want him here.

Yet he knows that this is not about him. Morgan was right about one thing. Misha is the best profiler they can get and if anyone will be an asset to the case it’ll be him. Doesn’t mean that Jensen has to like it. There was a reason he left LA and went to New York.

He misses the rest of Morgan’s speech, keeping his eyes trained on Misha. Misha just looks at him with amused eyes and that just fuels Jensen’s anger. When the briefing is over Morgan leaves and Jensen gets to Misha first.

Before anyone can even say anything Jensen drags him off across the office, shooting his colleagues an apologizing look.

When their out of hearing range he looks at Misha and hisses, “What the hell are you doing here?”

Misha’s face softens and he holds up his hands in defense. “Calm down, Jen. I’m here to help.”

Jensen snorts. “Oh yeah, and who do you think you’re helping?”

Misha sighs. “Look, Jen, believe it or not I wanna catch that son of a bitch. Okay, so what’s wrong with checking up on a good friend while doing that?”

“I’m fine,” Jensen grits out.

Misha chuckles humorlessly. “Sure you are. How many hours did you sleep last night?” Jensen doesn’t answer. He doesn’t have to. Misha knows him that well. “Damn, Jensen. You really think Chris would have wanted you to torture yourself after what happened?”

Chris. Jensen shudders and his heart clenches in his chest. It doesn’t matter what Chris would have wanted. Chris isn’t there anymore.

“Jenny,” Misha says softly, one of his hands touching his forearm.

Jensen jerks his arm away from Misha and growls, “No need for you to come to New York. You could have just called me.”

Misha gives him a sad smile. “Would you’ve picked up?” Misha sighs. “Look, Jen. Let’s just find our killer and then we’ll go and have a beer. Just like the old times.”

The old times. Jensen snorts. The old times are over. They were over the day Chris came to rescue Jensen from a psycho killer. Misha reaches for him again and Jensen takes a step back. “I need a coffee.”

He turns around, but not before daring Misha to follow him. Misha doesn’t and Jensen walks past his other colleagues. He catches Jared’s concerned look and he can’t just deal with that right now. He has to get out of here, has to find a place where he can breathe again. Instead of downstairs to the coffee shop, he walks upstairs to the roof.

When he walks out on the roof the cold air hits him and it cuts through his lungs when he takes a deep breath. It feels good, feels real and tells him that he’s still alive. He walks over to the edge and curls his fingers around the edge of the wall, the cold stone digging into his skin.

He looks down and watches cars drive by and people rush down the sidewalks. How much he wishes he could be one of them, could just vanish in the anonymity of a big city. It’d be so easy to just step on the wall, too easy.

Jensen turns around and sinks to the ground. He closes his eyes and sees Chris’ face looking sternly at him. He jerks them open again, because he can’t bear to have Chris looking at him like this. He needs to get a grip and go on, just like everybody tells him. But they don’t know; they don’t get it. Nothing feels right these days.

Chris has always been good to pull Jensen out of his own head when he was brooding too much. But now Chris is gone and Jensen is brooding and no one is there to pull him back out.

 

  
  
 

 

Jared watches Jensen pulling Misha away and watches them argue. He’s too far away to understand what they’re saying, but from their body language he gets that they go way back. They look comfortable with each other, even though they’re arguing. Jared wants to know what they’re arguing about. Jensen looks lost and broken the longer they speak and Jared feels the urge to go over there and get Misha away from him.

He remembers the second he caught Jensen checking him out and the heat that stirred in his gut. There is an undeniable connection between them. Jared doesn’t know why or how, but he knows that when he locks eyes with Jensen his gut tightens and his heart beats faster.

He could deny it, could try to forget about. Thing is Jared doesn’t want to do that, not when it is the first thing that feels right since Megan died. It’s not the right time and not the right place, but having this connection with Jensen keeps him grounded.

They only met two days ago and their first meeting didn’t go over so well but there is something about Jensen Jared can relate to. He feels drawn to Jensen, like he hasn’t been to anyone else in years.

Jensen and Misha’s conversation ends abruptly with Jensen storming off. He catches Jensen’s eyes for just a second and thinks that he can see the same emptiness and hurt in them he sees in his own each time he looks into the mirror. Is that their connection? Did they both suffer from a great loss?

He lets Jensen leave and walks over to Misha. Holding out his hand he says, “Hey, I’m Jared Padalecki. Welcome to the squad.”

Misha jerks his head away from where Jensen left the room and gives Jared a short smile. “Nice to meet you.”

“So, you and Jensen? You’ve known each other long?”

Misha snorts. “You get down to business right away, huh?”

Jared shrugs. “I’ve just noticed you two arguing and thought if that maybe meant that this isn’t going to work.”

Misha cocks his head and watches Jared with intent eyes. Jared holds his stand and finally it’s Misha who looks away first.

“I met Jensen when he was still a rookie walking the streets of LA with his head full of idealism and ideas on how to save the world,” Misha says quietly. There is a small smile displayed on his face as if he’s reliving the memory.

A part of Jared feels jealous. He would have liked to meet this Jensen and not the worn and disillusioned version of him.

“So, yeah.” Misha nods. “You could say that Jensen and I have known each other for a long time. Been good friends too.”

Jared nods. Before he can say anything else Sandy, Tom and Mike join them. They introduce each other shortly and then Jared follows them to the command center.

“Where’s Jensen?” Sandy asks.

“He wanted to get coffee,” Misha explains.

Sandy nods and Tom groans, “Hopefully he’s bringing some back for us too.”

Jared doubts that. He also doubts that Jensen did go and got some coffee. “I’ll go and see if I can help him,” he offers.

Misha sends him an odd look, but he doesn’t say anything. Sandy just nods and Tom and Mike tell him what they’d like. Jared gives them a much rehearsed grin and walks out into the hallway. He doesn’t know why, he just knows that Jensen didn’t go to the coffee shop. So, Jared starts climbing the stairs.

He remembers walking those stairs more than once in his time with the squad. Whenever the current case threatened to get too much he walked up to the roof; it always calmed him down. Jared pushes open the door and sees Jensen sitting at the far wall.

He walks over and Jensen looks up at him when he’s almost reached him. Jared knows the look in Jensen’s eyes very well. He sighs and drops to the ground.

“You wanna talk about it?” he asks quietly.

Jensen looks at him and he seems as surprised as Jared when he speaks, “It’s just that sometimes it feels as if the walls are coming closer and the room is getting smaller.”

“As if you couldn’t breathe,” Jared adds.

Jensen nods. “Yeah. I just have to get away for a little while, then.”

They sit together in silence for a little while, before Jared breaks it. “So, you’ll be okay with Misha working with us?”

Jensen looks at him surprised. “You talked to Misha about me?”

Jared nods. “Had to know if we needed to kick his ass back to Cali.”

Jensen snorts. “What I wouldn’t do to see his face when you do that.” He chuckles and shakes his head. “But no, I’ll be okay with him. He’s damn good at what he does.”

Jared nods again. “Okay. But you’ll just have to say a word, okay?”

Jensen looks at him oddly and Jared feels his gut tighten and his heart speed up. “Okay. Thanks, Jared. I really appreciate it.”

Jared jerks his head away from Jensen’s green eyes and gets up. “So, you ready to get back? We’ll have to stop by the coffee shop before, though.”

Jensen grabs Jared’s offered hand and lets Jared pull him to his feet. They’re only inches apart and Jared can feel Jensen’s breath on his neck. Their hands are still clasped together and Jared feels Jensen’s soft skin against his. He knows that the next moment will define where they’ll go from here. Jensen rubs his thumb over the back of Jared’s hand and he’s so close. Jared’s breath gets stuck in his throat when their eyes lock. The same heat and lust Jared feels is displayed in Jensen’s as well.

A car horn honks and they jump apart as if struck by lightning. For a second they look shocked at each other before breaking out into peals of laughter. They laugh for what feels like a long time and Jared has to admit that he hasn’t laughed like this for an even longer time. It feels good, feels right to just let go with Jensen.

When they finally stop laughing and catch their breath Jared feels better than he has in months. They walk back downstairs and Jensen seems to feel better too. The haunted look in his eyes is mostly gone. Jensen seems to feel him watching, because he turns to Jared giving him a small genuine smile. Jared smiles back and realizes that he doesn’t have to fake it. Not with Jensen.

 

  
  
 

 

When she regains consciousness her head feels as if it’s full of cotton. For a long time she’s just drifting through nothingness before things start to register in her brain. Like the way her hands are bound above her head and the way she can’t move her legs either. She panics and pulls on the restrains. They don’t move.

She screams. Her voice is raw and her throat feels sore. She’s thirsty and she tries to remember what happened. She remembers walking down the stairs of her house and then nothing. She pulls again at her restrains. They won’t budge.

More and more details register in her still blurry brain. The room is dark, but she’s sure she’s lying on a camping bed. The room is empty otherwise. It stinks of vomit, urine and something else. Something more intense, like blood. She gags, but swallows the bile back down. She doesn’t want to puke here, doesn’t want to add to the already horrendous smell.

She doesn’t know where she is. She doesn’t know how long she’s been here. Have her parents already noticed that she’s missing?

God, this has to be a bad dream. She can’t be here. Something like this doesn’t happen to girls like her. She’s always been good, she never even really lived. Tears make their ways to her eyes and when the first one rolls down her cheek she lets out a sob.

Seconds later the metal door scraps over the stony ground when it opens and her eyes grow wide. There is a man standing in the door and she screams.   
  



	5. The Inscription, Jared/Jensen, NC-17, 5/12+Epilogue

  
  
 

 

  
  
 

Misha Collins is a smart guy. He graduated high school as valedictorian of his class and went to Stanford to study psychology and criminology on a full ride. He graduated college as the best student in his class and went on to make his dream come true and become the best profiler in the country.

 

He did all that and even found his wonderful, beautiful wife Vicky. He’s proud of what he has done and what he has achieved in life. They have a nice house in Malibu with their own stairs down to the beach, and two beautiful kids.

All that however, doesn’t mean he won’t do some stupid things from time to time. Just like coming to New York and thinking that Jensen would be okay with that. That was really, really stupid. He just did it because he worries about Jensen. But still, he should have known that Jensen would be really angry with him.

Jensen left LA for a reason. Okay, so maybe Misha thinks Jensen ran away, but that doesn’t mean Jensen thinks that too. He reasoned that he wanted to start fresh, start a new life and that he would call once he’d settled in. Misha couldn’t wait for that.

Vicky and Steve had both told him to give Jensen a little space. Give him time to organize his new life and then Jensen would call anyway. But Misha knew that Jensen wouldn’t call. He knew Jensen wanted to forget. Not that Misha blamed him for that, he just didn’t think forgetting would work all that well.

In Misha’s world you deal with your problems and not run away. Still, coming here after he read about the third victim in the newspaper wasn’t such a smart move. Neither was calling the commissioner and offering his help behind the back of Captain Morgan. He had seen it in the guy’s eyes. He didn’t appreciate getting orders from someone above him.

Okay, so maybe his first concern was Jensen when he picked up the phone. But now, being here and looking at the pin board with the victims pictures on it, those become close second. They were all young and beautiful. All had long blond hair. All of them studied at NYU, and of course, they all bear the same inscription. For now, those are the only things the victims seem to have in common.

Misha knows that in general all the victims have something in common. There’ve only been a couple of cases he worked on where the victims had nothing in common except living on the way to the murderer’s work place. But looking at those pictures tells him that that’s not the case here.

He rubs his hand over his face and takes out his favorite pen. He can think better with it in his hands. It’s just one of his many quirks. Vicky always teases him for it.

The inscription is what makes this case different from other cases. Using ‘JP’ as inscription could mean that it’s something personal for the killer and, taking the Venus shell sand into account, Misha is almost 100% sure that Jensen was right in assuming that ‘Jared Padalecki’ is what the initials stand for.

What that means in the end is still a secret for Misha but he’s confident that he’ll work it out. Of course he’ll have to look at all the evidence of this case and of the Venus Killer case. Because, just like Jensen, Misha believes that there is a connection.

You don’t just start covering your victims in Venus shell sand as a random thing, especially not when there had been a killer before you who already used that. No, Misha was sure that this was one of the clues to finding the killer.

He feels eyes on his back and when he turns he sees that Sandy is watching him intently. She has her arms crossed over her chest in a defensive gesture and Misha feels like an intruder. Not that he isn’t one.

“So?” she asks. The challenge is clear in her voice.

Misha chuckles a little. People who never worked with profilers before always expect a complete report after he looked at the evidence for five seconds.

“So, I’d say you have a big problem,” Misha says casually.

Sandy raises an eyebrow at him. “No kidding, genius. Wanna tell me something I don’t know.” She’s tapping her foot against the linoleum floor and Misha sighs.

“Look,” he holds his hands up in defense, “I don’t plan on taking the credit for this one. The victory is all yours once we got him. All I wanna do is help.”

Sandy nods, her lips pressed together in a thin line. “Sure. That’s why you and Jensen fought outside?”

“We didn’t fight,” Misha replies. “We may have argued but we didn’t fight. Yes, we’ve know each other a long time. But I’m here to help you. I promise.”

“So, Jensen is not the reason you came here?” Tom asks carefully.

Okay, when did he become an open book for all people to read in? Misha asks himself and shakes his head.

“Yeah, I wanted to check on Jensen but I also want to find your killer.”

Sandy sighs. “Okay. So, what did you gather so far?”

“Not much,” Misha admits. “But I agree with Jensen. I think the ‘JP’ stands for Jared’s name. Why? I’m not sure yet. What it means? Not sure yet. How we find him? No clue yet.”

A laugh comes from the door and Misha turns around to find Jensen standing there with their cups of coffee in hand. Jared is standing next to him, watching Jensen with an amused smile. Misha knows that there is something going on between them. He sees the look Jensen gives Jared, before Jensen’s turning back to him, Sandy, Tom and Rosey.

“Give him some time to work his magic, Sandy. He may surprise you,” Jensen says and walks into the room. He puts the coffee on the table and Tom snags his instantly.

Sandy huffs. “I’m not impressed…,” she grins and adds, “yet.”

Misha laughs. “I’m flattered that you’ll give me the benefit of the doubt. Better get to work, then.”

“What do you need?” Tom asks, after taking a sip of his coffee.

“Well, we’ll need to find out what those girls have in common. There is a connection between them. They’re not random victims and we need to find it. It brings us closer to the killer.” They all nod and Misha continues, “Second I need to talk to you Sandy. You’ve been working on both cases from the beginning. Then I’ll need to look at all the evidence and at the files you have for the Venus Killer. I’m not familiar with that case and I need to get an understanding of it.”

“Sure, no problem.” Sandy nods.

“Last but not least I need to talk to Jared, since he seems to be a key player in this,” Misha says, looking at Jared.

Jared nods. “Not sure what that even means, but I’m game, dude.”

“Okay, I’ll guess there is some footwork to be done,” Rosey says and stands. “Me and Tom are driving over to the campus to ask around some more.”

“Jared and I will go and have another talk with the victims’ families. They have to know at least a little about their daily routine,” Jensen says.

Misha raises an eyebrow at that and shoots Jensen a curious smile. He didn’t think that Jensen would take to a new partner so well so fast. Jared nods and is already walking out of the office, when Jensen gives Misha the finger. Misha cackles and turns back to the pin boards. They’re okay.

 

  
  


 

 

He’s on his way to work. He hates to leave his girl alone. But he can’t miss work not right now. Besides he still has some things to work out. He parks his car in the parking lot and walks into the building, just to walk back out five minutes later with the wanted information. He smirks. It’s just getting better and better.

He can’t wait for tomorrow night, can’t keep the excitement from surging through his veins. Tomorrow is the night. Tomorrow history will repeat itself and Jared will be left even more empty and broken than he is now. He’ll know that he’ll never win this game.

He gets to work on time and greets his colleagues. He hates his work and he hates his colleagues. If it wouldn’t be such a red flag he’d probably kill them one after another.

He sits down at his desk and waits for another day to bore him to death.

 

  
  


 

 

Jensen drives them to Kyle first. He lived with Emily. He must have known her daily routine. Jared is silent next to him and Jensen’s thoughts wander off to the moment they shared before. He never would have assumed that Jared’s presence would make him feel better, but from the moment Jared stepped out on the roof, Jensen felt the weight lifted a little.

It’s probably stupid to think along those lines, they’ve only know each other for a little over forty-eight-hours. It’s true though, and Jensen is tired of denying the obvious connection he and Jared share. Besides he had wanted to kiss Jared on that roof. There was no denying that either.

He can’t remember ever feeling so drawn to another person. Of course he had his fair share of guys he hooked up with and even a boyfriend now and then. Even though that never lasted long, mostly because of his job and his work hours.

Jared however, is different. Jensen felt an instant pull towards him from the moment they met. It’s getting stronger every second.

“Tell me about Emily again.”

Jared’s voice pulls Jensen out of his thoughts and he looks over to him. They share a small smile and Jensen tells him all he knows. Emily Joan Springer, 22 years old, senior at NYU and ten weeks pregnant.

Jared listens intently and Jensen can see him nodding once in a while. “You think Misha is right? That there is a connection between the victims.”

Jensen shrugs. “There normally is. Was there a connection with Morrison’s victims?” He sees Jared tense for a second and wants to kick himself. He shouldn’t have asked.

“He worked for the internet provider the… victims used.” Jared’s voice breaks a little, but he continues. “He never had contact with them, not over the phone or in person. He made sure he picked girls he had no connection to. But still it gave him access to their data. We never even made the connection. You know how many people are using AOL?”

Jensen laughs humorlessly. Working at AOL was the perfect hiding place. Hiding in plain sight. Who would think that the internet provider is the connection between the victims? No one.

“Damn, that just sucks.”

Jared nods. “Tell me about it.”

Jensen swallows, before letting out a deep breath. “I’m sorry, y’know. For using your sister to get you back in the game. It was a low blow.” He sees Jared watching out of the window from the corner of his eye and waits.

Jared doesn’t speak for a long time and when he does Jensen has almost given up on an answer. “Yeah, maybe. But it was the only way. I get that.” Jared sighs. “By the way you were right. Megan wouldn’t have forgiven me if I didn’t at least try to catch the son of a bitch.”

Jared’s voice is full of emotion when he speaks and Jensen thinks of his own sister back in Manhattan. He suppresses the urge to take out his cell and call her, just to check up if she’s okay.

“Well, I’ll apologize anyway.”

A small smile forms on Jared’s face. “Apology accepted, dude.”

The rest of the drive is spent in silence. It’s not too far and shortly after their conversation Jensen pulls into a spot in front of the apartment house Kyle lives in. They walk towards the door and Jared’s arm brushes against Jensen’s. They’re both wearing jackets and shirts and still a slight shiver runs down Jensen’s back.

Kyle opens the door and Jensen’s heart breaks for him. He looks wrecked with dark circles around his eyes. Jensen’s also sure he didn’t shave for the last days and he doesn’t look like he took a shower. Not that Jensen blames him. He remembers the absurdity that filled his senses the first days after Chris died – and he wasn’t in love with his best friend.

He shoots a look over to Jared and he seems to think just the same. His face is full of sympathy for the young man holding open the door for them. They follow Kyle inside. Everywhere empty pizza boxes and coke cans are lying around.

Kyle turns around and shrugs apologetically. “Sorry about the mess. Just didn’t feel like cleaning the house, y’know?”

Jensen nods and opens his mouth but Jared beats him to it. “Don’t worry, Kyle.” He lays a soothing hand on Kyle’s forearm and shoots Jensen a short look before turning back. “We understand.”

Kyle nods and pushes two pizza boxes of the couch, offering the seats to them. Jared smiles thankfully and Jensen sits down next to him. Kyle drops on a chair across from them. Jared introduces himself, but Kyle doesn’t seem too interested in his name.

“So, did you find him? Do you know who did it?” Kyle asks as soon as Jared finishes his introduction.

Jensen takes a deep breath, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. “No, not yet. But we will. We have, however, a few more questions.”

Kyle kneads his palms absently and nods. “Yeah, sure. Whatever I can do to help.”

“Kyle we’d like you to tell us about Emily’s daily routine. What did she do? Where did she go? Had she any hobbies she used to do regularly? Any friends she saw frequently?”

Jared’s voice is soft and Jensen looks over at him. He’s putting all his attention on Kyle and the younger man seems to finally relax a little under Jared’s open gaze.

“I don’t know…,” Kyle stops.

“One question after another, Kyle,” Jared prods gently. “Take all the time you need.”

“She… Emily, she always had a lot to do,” Kyle’s voice breaks at the past tense. “She did a lot of things for the community. She helped out at the youth club down the street three times a week.” He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and stills for a second. A small heartbreaking smile forms on his face. “She loved to work with the kids. She had shifts on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday.”

Jensen nods and takes a few notes. “Anything else? When did she leave for school for example?”

“Uh.” Kyle rubs a hand over his face and frowns. “Monday’s and Tuesday’s she had school from nine in the morning to one in the afternoon. Wednesday, school started at eight and after noon she’d normally spend an hour or two at the gym.” He stops and pinches the bridge of his nose, as if he’s trying to remember something. “Not the one at NYU, but the other one on West Houston Street.”

Jensen doesn’t know, which one he’s talking about but it shouldn’t be a problem to find it. Jared however, already seems to know.

“You mean The Health Temple?”

Kyle looks up and nods quickly. “Yeah, that.” He sighs. “She had two close friends. Molly Blake and Andrea Fitelli. They’d normally spend Thursday nights together to do whatever girls do.”

Jensen writes down the girls’ names and asks Kyle for phone numbers. He fumbles with his cell for a second, before he gives Jensen the numbers of the girls’ cell phones.

“Anything else?” Jared asks softly.

Kyle looks at him desperately as if he wants to say something else, but doesn’t know what. “I don’t know.”

Jared nods. “Don’t worry, Kyle.” He hands him a card, where his cell number is scribbled onto. “You just call me if you think of something else.”

Kyle takes the card and turns it over in his hands. “The funeral is on Monday,” he says out of the blue. “They released her body yesterday into her parents’ care.” He looks up from the card in his hand. “How do you bury someone you love? How can they expect me to put her into the cold dark ground?”

Jensen curls his fingers into a fist and tries to swallow the lump in his throat. But Jared is quicker to reply again.

“Listen,” he leans down to Kyle and puts his hands on Kyle’s shoulders, “Emily is in heaven already. Whatever is in the casket is just an empty shell now. Her soul is at rest. It doesn’t matter if her body is buried, because the memory of her will always be with you.” Silent tears are running down Kyle’s face and he doesn’t bother to wipe them away. “We’ll be at the funeral, Kyle and I promise you that we’ll find that son of a bitch who killed her.”

Kyle seems completely lost in his thoughts and Jensen pulls Jared out of the apartment. “Let’s give him some space.”

They walk to the car in silence and it isn’t until Jensen started the car and turns it onto the street that Jared speaks.

“I’ll tell you, Jensen. We’ll find this son of a bitch and put him to justice. I won’t stop until this psycho is caught.” Jared’s voice is hard as steel and full of determination.

All Jensen can do is agreeing with Jared. “We’ll find him, man.”

All of a sudden Jared’s stomach growls and it breaks the tension that was building up in the car. Jared grins and Jensen huffs out a laugh.

“Guess we’ll have to feed you, Sasquatch.”

“I know just the place.”

The drive back to Manhattan is more relaxed after that and if Jensen wouldn’t have known it Jared’s smooth voice directs him to the diner he already shared his lunch with Sandy the first day at work.

“Sandy took me here my first day,” Jensen says casually.

Jared grins broadly. “I got her hooked on the burgers.”

They sit down in one of the booths. When the waitress comes over she flashes Jared a beaming smile and they flirt for a second. Jensen’s jealous streak makes a short appearance, but he pushes it back down. Jared’s not his; he can flirt with whoever he wants to.

“So,” Jensen says, after they both ordered their burgers, “you grew up here?”

Jared shakes his head and flashes the waitress another smile when she puts their sodas in front of them. He takes a large sip, before answering, “No, I grew up in Texas. My parents moved us here when I was twelve.”

Jensen knew it and grins enthusiastically. “Texas, huh? Where from?”

“San Antonio. You?”

“Dallas. Richardson actually. My parents still live there. I try to go back once or twice a year.”

Jared grins before a shadow falls over his face and his grin fades. “My parents moved back after Megan passed away. Guess they couldn’t bear all those memories.”

Jensen reaches over the table to grasp Jared’s hand. He squeezes it and rubs his thumb over the back of Jared’s hand in soothing circles.

“It wasn’t your fault, y’know,” Jensen offers, knowing it’s only a platitude. Jared nods nonetheless, but it seems more for Jensen’s benefit than for his own.

The burgers come and Jensen’s forced to pull his hand away. The tension is back between them and it’s a strained silence until Jared looks at him and says, “So, tell me something about you. Don’t know anything except that you grew up in Texas and left LAPD to join our squad.”

Jensen takes another bite and relishes the way the sauce tastes. He might be stalling, but finally he can’t pretend any longer.

“Well, not much to tell. Jensen Ackles, thirty-six years old, single.” He grins at that and receives a genuine grin in return. “Mom and Dad still live in Texas. My older brother, Josh, lives with his wife, Annie, and their boys, Logan and Luke, in LA. My younger sister, Mackenzie, lives in New York, though. Up in Washington Heights, where she works at a children’s hospital as a resident.”

“You close with your family?” Jared asks and there is something in his voice Jensen can’t quite make out.

“Yeah, always been. They’re very important to me.”

Jared nods. “That’s good.” He takes another bite and watches out of the window. It seems like a casual move, but Jensen can’t shake the feeling that Jared’s avoiding looking at him.

His cell rings in that second and he pries his eyes away from Jared’s profile and answers without looking at the display.

“Hello?”

“Hey, bro. How’s it hanging?”

Jensen groans inwardly, but he also can’t help himself and smiles. Mackenzie has that effect on people. “Hey, lil’ sis.”

“I just wanted to hear how you liked your apartment. You didn’t call last night, so I just assumed that you were busy,” Mackenzie chirps.

“With work, Mac, only work,” Jensen says and Jared turns to him raising his eyebrows in amusement.

“Sure, Jen,” Mackenzie laughs. “So, are you going to take me to dinner or what? I mean without me you’d still be living out of brown boxes.”

Jensen shakes his head fondly. “I would have called you later, Mac. But dinner sounds good. You want me to pick you up.”

“No,” Mackenzie says. “I’ll come to the office and pick you up. I just have to meet this new crush of yours.”

“Mac,” he groans and realizes that Jared’s watching him intently.

“Is he there?” Mackenzie laughs.

“Yes,” Jensen grits out. “And now shut up. I’ll see you later or I’ll call if I have to cancel.”

“No cancelling on your little sister, Jenny. I’ll be there at eight. See you tonight.”

With that she disconnects the call and Jensen flips his cell shut. He shots Jared an apologizing smile. “Sorry about that.”

Jared grins and shakes his head. “Don’t worry, man. It’s fine. So, do I get to meet the woman that makes Jensen Ackles squirm any time soon?”

Jensen groans. “Dude, don’t tell her that or she’ll have a field day with it.”

Jared laughs. “I have the feeling that she already knows it. So?”

Jensen sighs. “She’ll come by the office later. I owe her dinner. She unpacked my boxes and practically decorated my whole apartment while I was chasing your giant ass.”

There is a second Jensen thinks that they might not be at the friendly banter stage yet, but Jared just looks at him before breaking out into a loud laugh.

“You love my ass, Ackles.”

Jared might be right about that, but Jensen wouldn’t admit it out loud. “You wish, Padalecki.”

 

  
  


 

 

There is one thing Jared wouldn’t have expected after returning to New York. He’d never expected to feel normal again. He still has issues with the whole thing, hates the pity looks he gets from everyone but Jensen and it practically kills him to see Megan’s face every time he looks at the pictures of their victims.

But then there is Jensen and their easy banter. There is Jensen and the comfortable silence they can share, even though they’ve only know each other a little over forty-eight hours. There is Jensen and his stupid beautiful smile and his green eyes that seem to look right through Jared’s mask. It should be uncomfortable. It should make him squirm and want to run away. It doesn’t though. It only draws him closer to Jensen.

Talking to Jensen is easy, and the one thing Jared will always be grateful for is that Jensen doesn’t pry. He doesn’t ask about how Jared is feeling, he just seems to know. It feels good not having to fake anything for once.

After lunch they drive to NYU and meet with Emily’s friends outside one of the buildings. Both girls are upset and distraught. It fuels the anger that is burning in Jared’s veins. Just because this psycho is trying to prove something, a young girl had to die and more lives were destroyed. He knows that you’ll never forget something like that. It’ll change you forever.

Andrea and Molly tell them that they always went to the gym together and on Thursdays they normally went to the movies and then to a bar called ‘Sunshine’ close to campus. They never noticed strange men bothering Emily or anything else strange. They also tell them the same Kyle told them that Emily was liked in the community.

While walking back to the car and driving back to the office Jared calls the youth center and makes an appointment with them for the next morning.

When they walk up the office they find Misha brooding over several files. He only grunts at them and Jared catches the fond smile that displays on Jensen’s face while watching his friend. Once again he wonders why Jensen reacted the way he did when Misha got here. Because he can see that they are friends.

Tom and Rosey come back to the office shortly after Jensen and Jared. They both wear smug smiles, as if they already solved the case.

Rosey drops into one of the chairs and waves at Tom to fill them all in. Jared raises his eyebrows at them, waiting to hear what they found out.

“We might have found the connection,” Tom starts and Sandy sits up straight from where she was bent over some files. Jared can see the hope in her eyes. He just hopes that it’s good. “Well we went back to talk to some friends of the first victim. Turns out that Sally Ann used to work out at a gym off campus. The Health Temple.”

Jared tenses and rubs his temples. Shit, this isn’t good. He looks up again and catches Sandy shooting him a concerned look.

“We thought it was worth checking out,” Tom continues. “We asked around and showed pictures of our victims. Turns out that all of them were members of the gym.”

Jensen nods. “Yeah, Kyle said something about Emily going there every Wednesday.”

Rosey grins. “It gets better. Turns out that our victims all went to the gym on the same day.”

“Shit,” Jared breathes.

“Chad will be pissed,” Sandy says and sighs.

“Who’s Chad?” Jensen asks confused.

“Chad Michael Murray,” Sandy elaborates. “His father founded the gym chain and Chad is the manager of this one.” She looks at Jared for a sec, before turning back to Jensen. “He’s also Jared’s ex.”

Jared sighs and shoots her an annoying look. “We’re also friends,” he adds. He doesn’t know why, it feels like it’s important.

Jensen looks at him with a raised eyebrow and an odd look. It’s gone as soon as it came and Jared really doesn’t have any time to analyze it.

“Well I guess we’ll go and ask Chad a few questions, then,” Jensen says determined and gets up.

Sandy nods. “Good idea, take Jared. I still have things I need to discuss with Misha.”

Jared turns around and looks at the man. He almost forgot that he was there. Misha is watching all of them intently, before nodding.

“It could be the connection,” he says slowly. “But let’s not get ahead of ourselves and keep out eyes open in all directions.”

Jared doesn’t know Misha, but the way he’s talking Jared thinks that Misha doubts that this is the connection they’re looking for. He hopes Misha is right. He can’t imagine what it would do to Chad and the reputation of the gym when one of the members or employees was a murderer.

They walk to the truck in silence, but Jared feels Jensen’s eyes on him the whole time. Getting in the car Jared turns to look back.

“What?”

Jensen shakes his head. “Nothing. Just wondering what relationship you have with Chad at the moment and if I’ll have to save your ass from the wrath of a heartbroken boyfriend.”

Jared huffs out a laugh. “Not likely. It’s been over for a while now.”

“Yeah?” Jensen asks and Jared wonders if he’s imagining the hopeful note in his voice.

“Yeah. We just didn’t work out. We’re better off as friends,” he explains and shoots Jensen a small smile.

Jensen looks at him for a second and when he turns to start the car there is a small smile on his face as well. Jared leans back in his seat, the smile still on his face. Whatever it is between him and Jensen? He likes it.

It takes them ten minutes to get to The Health Temple because there is a construction site on Broadway. There was a time when Jared frequented the gym almost every day to let go of some steam. It hasn’t changed. The walls are still colored in warm beige and the fake antique pillars are still standing in the lobby.

Chad always wanted it to look like a Greek temple. Not that he would know what a Greek temple would look like, except for pictures on the internet. But Jared always liked going here. He hasn’t been here for almost two years. He stopped after he and Chad broke up. Just didn’t feel right anymore.

They walk up to the reception. Alona is standing behind it and when she looks up her eyes grow wide.

“Jared,” she says disbelievingly, before rushing from behind the desk and pulling him into a fierce hug. “I didn’t know you were back,” she says when she releases him.

“Only since yesterday,” he says and feels a little uncomfortable. He and Alona had been friends before Megan died. He didn’t even bother saying goodbye to her before he left.

“Well, it’s good having you back,” she replies smiling.

Jared sighs. “I’m here on business.” He turns to Jensen, who’s watching them intently. “That’s Jensen Ackles, Major Case Squad.”

Alona frowns, but holds out her hand for Jensen anyway. “Alona Tal. Nice to meet you.”

Jensen shakes her hand politely. “You too.”

“So, if this isn’t a social call, what is it about?” she asks curiously.

“You read about the dead girls in the newspaper?” Jared asks, and she nods. “Well, it turns out they were all members here. We need to talk to Chad.”

Alona crosses her arms over her chest in a defensive gesture. “You don’t think he has anything to do with that, do you? That’s insane.”

“Al please, we’re just doing our job and we need to talk to him. I’m not saying he’s a suspect or anything, but he might shine a light on some of the personnel and the members,” Jared explains calmly.

Alona shakes her head. “Jesus Jared.” She points at the back. “He’s in his office. Just, y’know, be nice.”

Jared gives Alona a small smile and motions for Jensen to follow him into the back. They walk down a long hallway, decorated with images of tropical islands. The office is at the end of it and Jared knocks on the door.

“Come in.”

Chad’s voice echoes through the door and Jared pushes the door open to reveal his friend and ex-boyfriend sitting at his messy desk, half hidden behind a huge pile of paper. Chad never was one for tidiness. It was one of the issues in their relationship.

Chad looks up and a frown forms on his face. “Guess I’ll go crazy on my old days,” he mutters and Jared grins.

“No, I’m really here.”

Chad gets up and looks at him, but makes no sign of moving anytime soon. Jared can understand that. He left without as much as a message on a cell phone mailbox.

“Jared Padalecki. Here in my office. Didn’t think that’ll happen again,” Chad says bitterly.

Jared sighs. “Look, Chad. I’m not here to rehash history. I’m sorry I left the way I did. But we’re here on business and we need to ask you some questions.”

Chad’s gaze turns to Jensen and it seems to Jared as if he only now notices that Jared is not alone. “Y’know, Jay-bird all this time I was wondering what I could do to help you get over Megan’s death.”

Her name sends Jared’s head spinning, but he notices that Jensen steps closer to him, not touching just there in the close distance. It grounds him and he sends Jensen a short grateful smile. Chad doesn’t seem to notice any of it.

“Guess what hurts the most is that you didn’t even want my help. You left and I couldn’t do anything.” Chad sighs and to Jared’s surprise a small smile forms on his face. “Well, I guess you just needed some time on your own, man. I can appreciate that. Come here, asshole and give your friend a hug.”

He steps towards Jared and Jared takes the offer to bury the past and move on. They hug shortly and Jared can honestly say that he missed Chad in the last eighteen months. He introduces Jensen to Chad, then and they sit down in the two chairs in front of Chad’s desk.

“So,” Chad leans forward and rests his elbows on his desk. “What is this all about?”

Jared depicts the situation in a few sentences and Chad’s eyes grow wide.

“Well shit,” Chad says, when Jared finishes. “You really think the killer is one of my members or even one of my employees?”

“We have to take everything into account,” Jensen answers. “Up until now this is our best lead. All three girls worked out here and on the same day of the week. It doesn’t sound like a coincidence to me.”

Jared has to agree with that. It doesn’t sound like this is random. “We need all the names of your employees and the work schedule. In addition we need to have all your member’s files.”

Chad shakes his head. “Jared, man. You know I love you, but I can’t give you the member’s files. Those are confidential. You’ll need a warrant for that. I can give you the names and the numbers of my employees though.”

Jared nods. “Chad, I can understand that you don’t want to give us the files, but man right now a psycho killer is out there looking for his next victim and she’s probably somewhere in those files. Please, we’ll treat them confidential.”

Chad sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “Damn you and your puppy-dog-eyes. I’ll burn them on CD for you.”

“Thank you,” Jared says and grins. “You could never resist the puppy-dog-eyes.”

“Don’t remind me,” Chad huffs and turns to this PC.

Ten minutes later they leave the gym with a CD and all employee’s and member’s data Chad has. Jared knows that it’ll be a pain in the ass to work through it and they don’t even know if this will really be helpful in any way.

 

  
  


 

 

Mackenzie pulls off her gloves and throws them into the bin. Even though she loves her job, this day was hell. Losing a child is never easy and today was no difference. She’s really looking forward to go to dinner with her big brother and forget about today.

She leaves the hospital, waving at Marcy at the front desk and makes her way to the subway. She doesn’t have a car and still can’t understand how Jensen is coping with the truck. Parking and driving in New York is a horror to Mackenzie and she sold her car as soon as she got her moving boxes out of it. Using the subway has been no hardship for her.

Mackenzie takes the 1 to 23rd Street and walks the remaining blocks to the police station. She’s never been there before, but she looked it up when Jensen told her where he would be working.

It’s already dark and the clouds hang low on the sky. Mackenzie thinks that it’ll rain soon and hurries down the streets. She walks into the station the second the first heavy drops start to fall. Sighing, she shakes her head. It could stop raining already. The last week full of rain lies heavy on her mind.

The girl at the front desk calls upstairs and then sends Mackenzie up with a polite smile on her face. She takes the elevator up and as soon as she steps out of it she feels she step out into a different office. She had visited Jensen a few times in LA over the years and this office reminds her of the one in LA and she almost expects Chris to come around the corner and grin at her.

He doesn’t. Of course he doesn’t.

Jensen is there, though and he’s grinning at her. There is a younger, taller man standing next to him, watching her with curious eyes and an amused smile on his face. He’s gorgeous and Mackenzie just knows that this is Jared. Damn, why are all the good ones gay?

“Hey, Mac,” Jensen greets and pulls her into a tight hug.

“Hey, big brother.”

When Jensen releases her he introduces her to Jared first and then to Sandy, Tom and Rosey. She gives them all polite smiles and tells them that she’s happy to meet them. It’s not a lie. She’s always interested in the people Jensen is working with.

Today though, she is more interested in the tall, dark and handsome man who doesn’t seem to leave Jensen’s side.

“Hey, Mac. There is someone else I want you to meet,” Jensen says and grins stupidly.

For a second Mackenzie wonders about the face Jensen is making, but when she turns around and sees Misha walking towards her, she starts smiling.

“Oh my God! Misha!” she exclaims and rushes towards him.

They met several times over the years and had become good friends during Mackenzie’s visits to Los Angeles.

“Hey, little Ackles. How’re you doing?” Misha asks and pulls her into a hug.

“Good,” Mackenzie says grinning. “Didn’t know you’d be here, though?” She turns to Jensen and shoots him a mad look. Her brother just shrugs and Mackenzie turns back to Misha. “So, what’re you doing here?”

“Police need help from the best profiler in the US,” Misha says and Mackenzie laughs.

“Modesty was never your strength, Collins,” Jensen grumbles next to them. Mackenzie playfully hits Jensen’s arm to shut him up. “Ow,” he mutters and Mackenzie totally catches the look of help Jensen sends Jared. Interesting.

“So, does that mean I get taken out by two guys tonight?” Mackenzie asks jokingly.

Misha drops a kiss to the top of her hair. “Sorry, darling I’m not available tonight. But I’m sure Jensen and Jared would love to take you out.”

Mackenzie grins at Misha before turning to her brother and Jared. “Is that true? Well, how can I refuse two hot guys taking me out?”

They both look a little taken by surprise, but when Sandy says that’s okay for them to leave and that she’ll call if something new comes up they follow Mackenzie towards the exit.

Jensen leads them down to his car and Mackenzie uses the opportunity to watch her brother interact with Jared a little. It seems casual and comfortable, as if they’ve known each other for years. She however, notices the underlying sexual tension between them. They walk next to each other – and if you don’t look close enough you could easily miss it, but Mackenzie of course looks close enough – and their arms are brushing lightly against each other, or they are looking at each other at the same time, sharing a small smile. It’s kinda adorable.

They decide on a small Chinese restaurant not too far away that Jared claims is one of the best in New York. They’re lucky they get a table – only because someone cancelled seconds ago – and Mackenzie is inclined to believe Jared.

At their table Mackenzie claims the chair next to Jensen, which leaves Jared to sit down across from them and Mackenzie the possibility to watch him some more.

“So, Jared,” she starts after the waiter brings their beverages and takes their orders, “what do you think of my brother?”

Jared practically chokes on the beer he just took a sip from. “Uhm.”

Mackenzie laughs. “I meant professionally.”

“Mac,” Jensen scolds.

“What? I just wanna know if he likes working with you,” Mackenzie justifies.

Jared has regained his composure again and grins. “It’s okay. He’s a little anal about things, but other than that he’s fine.”

Mackenzie almost snorts her drink across the table and she hears Jensen groan in embarrassment. “Y’know, I think I like you.”

Jared laughs. “Good. I think I like you too.”

Mackenzie gives Jensen a lot of credit that he isn’t banging his head against the table at that.

 

  
  


 

 

He’s watching her, seeing her laugh and he feels it echo in his head. She’s beautiful. She’ll be his masterpiece. He wants to reach out and touch her, wants to run his hands through her blond hair, wants to feel her soft skin beneath his fingers.

He wonders what it would feel like to scrape the scalpel over her skin, cut into it. He can already see it, can imagine it. It’ll make his dreams come true. It’ll make him the master of this game.

Maybe he’ll cry when she dies. Maybe he’ll be sad, but it’ll be worth it. In the end it’ll be worth it.

He turns the car around and makes his way to his hiding place, makes his way back to Melanie. She’s still in the cellar. It’s time to get her out. It’s time to start making this game more interesting.  
 


	6. The Inscription, Jared/Jensen, NC-17, 6/12+Epilogue

  
  
 

 

 

  
  
 

 

They hadn’t even finished dinner and Jared is already completely falling for Mackenzie – in a non-gay and completely platonic way. She’s witty and funny and watching Jensen with her is utter delight. Jensen’s eyes are sparkling and Jared can tell that he’s trying to fake his annoyance. The love between brother and sister is palpable.

It reminds Jared of the relationship he had with Megan. They were exactly the same, bantering and ribbing against each other but in the end, they would have done anything to protect the other. His heart clenches and he curses himself for letting it getting so far. He should be able to laugh about Mackenzie and Jensen, should be able to be happy for them. But there is a little nagging feeling of envy in his gut.

He excuses himself as soon as the last bite of his meal vanished into his mouth and practically runs off to the bathroom. But not before he catches Jensen’s concerned eyes. He turns the faucet on and splashes his face with cold water.

“God, I just miss you so much, Meg,” he whispers to no one in particular.

Closing his eyes he sees her grinning at him and shaking her head in amusement. She thinks he’s childish and of course she’s right.

He doesn’t notice that someone is with him in the restrooms until the person clears their throat. Jared spins around and sees Jensen standing in the doorway. He’s holding his cell in one hand, and next to the concern Jared can make out in his eyes, there is also something else. Determination and anger, both not directed at Jared, though.

“You okay?” Jensen asks.

Jared nods. “Sure, just needed a moment to myself.”

Jensen sighs and looks down to the floor. When he looks up again they’re full of compassion. “Jared… Jay...”

A shiver runs down Jared’s spine the way his nickname rolls of Jensen’s tongue and he wants to sink against Jensen’s chest and just make the hurting stop. Jensen takes a step towards him.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen continues. “Mac and I shouldn’t have acted the way we did. It’s just us being insensitive.”

Jared’s eyes widen and he shakes his head. “No, Jensen. No, you did nothing wrong. Just because I’m fucked-up in the head you shouldn’t need to act differently with your sister. You love each other… and that’s great.”

“Jay,” Jensen breathes and his hand is right there, grabbing Jared’s and squeezing it.

Jared shrugs. “I just really miss her in moments like that.”

He’s a little surprised when Jensen pulls him into a bone crushing hug, but his arms come up and cling to Jensen on their own account.

“I know,” Jensen whispers into his ear and holds him close.

Jared wants to ask ‘Who did you lose?’, but the lump in his throat that forms at Jensen’s open display of concern prevents him from opening his mouth.

They stand like this for a long time, before Jensen pulls back and holds up his cell phone. “Sandy called.”

The moment between them is gone the second the words leave Jensen’s mouth and Jared wonders if Jensen did it intentionally to get a little distance between them. They’ve both been cops long enough to know that hooking-up right now would be the worse timing. Even though Jared wants nothing more than to brush his lips against Jensen’s and find out if they’re as soft as they look.

He doesn’t, though and asks, “What happened?” Because he knows that if Sandy calls after sending them both off into the night, it can’t be good.

“We got a possible victim. Her parents filed a missing person’s report in Florida a couple hours ago. She’s going to NYU and was supposed to fly down to her dad’s 50th birthday this morning. She never got there.”

Dread settles in Jared’s gut. This is bad, really bad. They don’t have a lead. They have no idea where the killer hides his victims. They only know that he won’t keep her alive for long. Even standing they’re running out of time.

“Sandy is sending us over to her apartment to help Tom and Rosey. She and Misha are talking to her parents on the phone,” Jensen adds.

Jared nods, tightening his jaw. “Let’s go then.” Jensen nods, but before he can turn around Jared grabs his wrist. “Thanks though, for everything, Jen.”

Jensen gives him a small smile. “No problem, Jay.”

They say goodbye to Mackenzie who’s waiting for them upstairs. She looks concerned and hugs them both tight, telling them to be careful. After paying for dinner they leave and drive to the address Sandy gave Jensen.

They meet Tom in front of the house, talking to a police officer. He turns towards them, his face stoic and hard. Jared knows the face too well. It’s Tom’s way of dealing with difficult situations.

“What do we have here?” Jared asks.

“Melanie Hawker, twenty-one, junior at NYU, left the apartment this morning to fly to Florida, never arrived there. Her parents posted her missing a couple of hours ago,” Tom explains.

“Could it be that she only ran away? Or maybe met someone and decided not to go to Florida?” Jensen asks.

Tom shrugs. “I guess everything is possible, but the way her parents and her friend Ella describe her I’d say it’s not likely.” Tom sighs. “We also asked Ella about The Health Temple and they’re both members. They go there at least four times a week.”

“Shit,” Jared curses. Everything is pointing to The Health Temple.

Jensen rubs at his temples and groans. “This is totally fucked up. Any leads that Melanie didn’t make it to the airport?”

Tom shakes his head. “Honestly, he could have taken her at any place from here to the airport. If he has her.”

Misha walks up to them. “I don’t think so. If it was him then he took her from around here.”

Looking around, Jared has to agree with Misha. “Yeah, I think so too.”

Tom looks at him questioningly. “Why?”

“Look around. It’s a little after nine in the evening and the police is crowding the street, but no one from the residents is around. The street is practically empty, except for us,” Jared reasons. “When did she leave this morning?”

“According to her friend around six,” Tom replies.

“You think at six in the morning it’s different than it is now?” Jared asks, even though he doesn’t expect an answer. “No, this street is dead. A few blocks north or south he didn’t have that advantage. Even early in the morning the trains to the airport would be filled with passengers. No, if he wanted her he had to kidnap her from around here.”

Jensen walks a few steps in the direction of the next subway station and stops looking to his right. The house ends there and there is a little alley dividing it from the next. Jared follows him and sees that it’s where the garbage cans stand. He follows Jensen into the alley and when he turns around he thinks that it’s the perfect hiding place.

“What do you think?” he asks Jensen.

Jensen huffs out a laugh. “I’d say we found our hiding place. It’s perfect. If it’s dark and you don’t look close enough you never see it coming. Fuck,” Jensen curses and kicks against one of the garbage cans. He stops dead in his track a second after that and turns to Jared. “Gimme your flashlight.”

He pulls a small flashlight out of his pants’ pocket and hands it to Jensen. “Here. What is it?”

Jensen shines at the garbage cans. “Don’t they look like the perfect place for you to dispose of… let’s say spare baggage.”

‘Of course,’ Jared thinks and walks over to Jensen.

They open the first garbage can and shine inside. It’s almost empty. Just like the second and the third.

“Damn it,” Jensen yells and smashes the lid close.

“They must have picked it up today.”

Jensen storms away and yells, “I need to know when those garbage cans were cleaned out and if there’s a possibility to find out what was in them.”

Tom nods and pulls out his cell, speaking rapidly into it. Jared walks over to where Jensen is already standing next to Misha.

“So,” Jared says slowly. “We really assume that he took her?”

“She fits the victim’s profile perfectly,” Misha says.

Jared nods, but something feels wrong. Of course everything they said so far is right and that Melanie missing is a bad sign, but what if it’s just a damn coincidence and the killer took someone else.

“We got any other missing persons matching the profile?” he asks.

Misha shakes his head. “Nope, as far as we know she’s the only one.”

Jared rubs a hand over his face and groans. This is just a big damn mess and he has a really bad feeling about it. So, what if he took Melanie, where do they even start looking? They’ve got no leads, nowhere to look and Jared feels the dread starting to spread in his veins.

He should be thinking positive, should believe that they can still find Melanie. But deep down he knows that they have no way of finding her, no way of saving her and time is running out. Jared looks up and catches Jensen watching him. His eyes bear the same dread and understanding Jared’s do. They both know that finding her alive is like finding a needle in a haystack.

Tom walks back over to them at the same time Sandy and Rosey come out of the house. Sandy sighs. “Ella doesn’t know anything. She doesn’t remember anything strange. According to her everything was just the way it always was.”

“DSNY,” Tom starts and explains that it’s the Department of Sanitation New York City at Jensen frown. “DSNY truck came around five pm and cleaned out the garbage cans. They say we can look through the disposal, but it is of course already compressed.”

‘Of course it is,’ Jared thinks. ‘Why would their luck start right now?’

The rest of the night is spent with Tom and Rosey ringing bells on all the doors next to the apartment house Melanie lived in, asking the residents if they saw something and Jensen and Jared driving to the refuse disposal site to bury their hands in waste. Misha goes back to work on his profile and Sandy goes off to keep Morgan posted and drive to the airport to get Melanie’s parents who are flying in.

Jensen and Jared barely find anything, but then again Jared didn’t expect anything else. They find a golf club that could have been new before landing in a collection truck. Ella told them that Melanie bought a golf club for her dad as a birthday present. There is a black bag that could have been Melanie’s, but they can’t be sure.

In the end their trip to the refuse disposal site only reveals that it could be Melanie who the killer took. But they already knew that beforehand.

It’s four in the morning when they return to the office, where Sandy is sitting bent over the employee files of The Health Temple.

She looks up and greets them with a tired smile. “Well, Chad mostly employs girls. I guess we can rule them out. Misha is pretty set on the killer being a guy, just like me. There is only one other guy, Travis Milligan. He works on Monday’s, Wednesday’s and Friday’s; otherwise he studies PE at NYU. He’s twenty-two and lives in Queens.”

Jensen rubs a hand over tired looking eyes and yawns. “Did we talk to him already?”

Sandy nods. “Yup, Tom and Rosey paid him a visit after talking to the residents of Melanie’s street. He was home and claims that he was sleeping this morning.”

“So, no real alibi, huh?” Jared asks. But ask half of the students in the city and they’ll tell you that they were asleep at six on a Friday morning.

“No, but Tom and Rosey don’t think it’s him. He doesn’t seem like the type.”

Jared snorts. “Who does these days?”

“Agreed, but we don’t have anything except Travis working at The Health Temple. That leaves Chad as a male employee.”

Jared jerks around and frowns. “What? Chad? Really, Sandy. You know that he couldn’t harm a fly.”

Sandy shrugs. “He’s an employee, Jared. He knows her… and we can’t get him on his phone.”

Jared shakes his head. “I don’t believe you’re considering Chad as a supposed suspect just because he doesn’t answer his phone on a Friday night. You know how he is.”

“Well he fits the profile I have so far,” Misha interrupts. “He’s between twenty and forty, single and he has a personal connection to you.”

“Damn it,” Jared exclaims. “It wasn’t Chad. I know Chad.”

“Jay,” Jensen says soothingly. “We didn’t say it’s him. We only say we have to consider all leads.”

Jared huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. This is insane. Chad can be an asshole but he’s no murderer.

Misha sighs. “There is also something else. I took a look at the files of the Venus Killer.”

“And?” Jared asks annoyed.

“There is something that strikes me as weird.”

“And what’s that?” Jared knows Misha is only trying to help but he’s pissed that Sandy even considers Chad as a suspect.

“The death of your sister.” Jared’s head jerks up and Misha raises his hands. “Let me explain. As far as Sandy told me you knew none of the other victims. That right?” Jared nods slowly. “Okay, but killing Megan and laying her somewhere you’d find her was personal. It feels like a personal vendetta to me. The guy wanted to hurt you, wanted you to feel the pain. I’ve only taken a short look at Morrison’s file, but as far as I can tell you and he had not personal connection.”

Jared shakes his head. Ice cold shivers are running down his spine. He knows exactly where Misha is going with this.

“You think he didn’t kill Megan.”

Misha presses his lips together in a tight line and shakes his head. “No, I don’t. Megan’s death was personal, was meant to hurt. I also believe it was a setup.”

“A setup for what?” Jensen asks and he sounds as shocked as Jared feels.

“A setup for our current killings, a setup for a game revolving around Jared.”

It takes Jared a second to take in what Misha is saying. They didn’t get him; they didn’t find the right guy. Megan’s killer is still out there. Misha’s reasoning makes sense. Jared just didn’t see it back then. But looking at the facts now it’s blatantly clear that there is a good chance that Misha is right.

“But we found Morrison’s DNA on Megan,” Sandy says.

Jared laughs. It sounds hollow and pained, even to him. “We all know that there are possibilities to make that happen.”

All of a sudden Jared feels like he’s drowning and everything is breaking apart around him. Breathing gets harder and his vision gets blurry. Then a warm hand settles on his thigh, squeezing and rubbing in soothing circles and a soft voice echoes through the haze in his brain.

“Breath, Jay, breath. In and out. In and out.”

It’s as if he can’t do anything but comply and he feels air returning to his lungs and the dizziness slowly fates. He opens his eyes and realizes that he’s sitting on one of the chairs and Jensen is kneeling in front of him, looking at him with soft concerned green eyes.

“You’re okay, Jay. You’re okay,” Jensen says slowly and Jared realizes that he really is. The panic attack is over.

“Thanks,” he breathes and Jensen gives him a small smile. “So,” Jared looks up at Misha,” if we assume that Megan was killed by the same guy who’s killing these girls right now, where does that leave us?”

Misha gives him a strained smile. “It leaves us with a guy who has a real problem with you.”

 

  
  
 

 

“Help!”

Melanie’s voice is rough and raw and it’s barely audible. She screamed her lungs out of her chest, but it didn’t help. There is no one who’s coming to help her. She hears steps in front of the cellar door once in a while and shivers.

The last time he came into the cell, he took her clothes, leaving her naked and vulnerable. She was so scared that he’d rape her, but he didn’t. He didn’t even touch her. It gives her a little hope that he’s not completely evil. Maybe he wants ransom. She knows her parents will pay any amount just to get her back.

She’s sitting on the cot and has slung her arms around her knees that are drawn to her chest, when the door opens for a second time. He walks inside wearing a black mask, which only reveals his glaring blue eyes. She scrambles away, but he grabs her wrists and yanks her towards him.

“It’s time.”

She hears the excitement in his voice and wonders what it means. Time for what?

He pulls on her wrists and she tries to get away, kicking him. She connects with his knee and he lets out a pained howl. He doesn’t let go of her wrists, though. He’s walking quicker now and she stumbles along behind him. Another kick would only mean losing her balance and falling to the stony ground, giving him more leverage.

They enter a meager room. An OR lamp is the only light source. Melanie sees the metal stretcher and the restrains. He’s going to cuff her to that thing. She just knows he is. She yanks at her arms, pain shooting through her shoulder and kicks her capturer’s knee again. He lets out another howl and for a second her hands are free.

She’s too surprised to really take advantage of it, because then he’s there, holding a white cloth in his hands. Where did that come from? She starts screaming again, but it only makes it easier for him to press the cloth to her mouth and nose. Darkness claims her instantly.

 

  
  
 

 

When Tom and Rosey turn up at the station at 6 a.m., Morgan tells the others to grab some sleep. Jensen wants to refuse, but Morgan’s face tells him that he’d better not try. This case is slowly getting to Jensen and maybe two or three hours of sleep will clear his head.

Jared makes his way over to his hotel and Jensen drives to his apartment. Misha has a room in the same hotel as Jared and Jensen is glad that he doesn’t have to offer his couch. He’s not much for company these days, except for Jared. He didn’t think this would happen, but he really enjoys Jared’s company. They’re working well together and Jensen can’t deny the connection that’s growing between them any longer.

Four hours later finds Jensen freshly showered and with coffee for everyone back at the station. He even managed to sleep for a couple of hours. Jared is already there and he also looks a little fresher than he did four hours ago.

Of course there was no progress. They still don’t know if Melanie fell victim to ‘The Inscription Killer’ – that’s what the press calls him so nicely – and if she did where she is or how they’ll find her. Chad is still not answering his phone and his apartment is empty.

Jared still claims that it’s insane to suspect Chad. Maybe it is but they’re slowly getting desperate and if Chad is their best lead they have to take it.

With some help Tom and Rosey have also looked through all the members’ information Chad gave them. There are 150 members that fit the profile Misha had pieced together yesterday. It’s not nearly complete and Jensen knows numbers will be reduced in the end. Right now that doesn’t help them though.

So, first thing Jensen does is drive back out to Brooklyn with Jared to talk with the manager of the youth club Emily was working for. He doesn’t think it’ll help them in any way, but maybe he’s wrong.

He isn’t. Youth club was a bust and so they drive back to Melanie’s apartment and talk to Ella again. She has nothing new for them. It’s completely frustrating, not knowing where to start looking. The hours tick away and time is running out. If it didn’t run out already. For all Jensen knows Melanie could already be dead.

When they get back Sandy has Chad in one of the interview rooms. He came voluntarily Misha tells them when they walk into the room next to the interview room to watch.

“I can’t believe you’re even considering this,” Jared says angrily. “We should be out there looking for the real killer and not questioning Chad, just because he runs a gym.”

“Jared, if you got a better lead,” Misha says quietly, “I’m all ears.”

“Didn’t you tell me that this killer also killed my sister only hours ago?” Jared shakes his head. “That’d mean Chad killed my sister. He loved Megan like his own sister. He would never have hurt her.”

“Jay,” Jensen tries to clam Jared down. Of course he can understand that Jared is upset, but Misha is right Chad is their best lead right now.

“Shut up,” Jared looks at him, his eyes sparkling with anger. “This is stupid. We’re wasting our time while out there a girl is fighting for her life.”

He stomps out of the room and slams the door. A second later the door to the interview room opens and Jensen sees Jared walking inside. Sandy looks up and she seems to know exactly how angry Jared is right now, because she holds up her hands and tries to justify their actions.

“Shut up, San,” Jared interrupts her. “Chad, you’re free to go. I’ll call you later and we can have a beer. I’m paying. Sorry for the inconvenience.”

Chad frowns. “Okay. You just call me.”

He walks out of the room and Jensen turns to Misha. “You really think it’s him?”

Misha is silent for a long time, before turning to Jensen. “He fits the profile, Jen. He’s the only lead we got.”

“But you don’t believe he did it?”

Misha shakes his head. “No, but I think the killer is using him to yank our chain along.”

“So, that means the killer knows both Jared and Chad?”

“I think so,” Misha says. “I think it’s time to take a closer look at Chad and Jared’s past. He’s our key player here. Someone is trying to prove something and when we find out what, we’ll be a lot closer to our killer.”

 

  
  
 

 

Jared’s blood is boiling. He really wants to punch something, someone. It’s doesn’t really matter as long as he gets to work off some steam. He still can’t believe that Sandy really took Chad to the office, as if he was already an official suspect. All this just because Misha says he fits a damn profile.

“Jared?”

He spins around and sees Jensen and Misha standing in the doorway to the command center.

“What?” he spits out. “You got another lead and want to arrest some of my friends?”

Jensen sighs. “Jared, we’re on the same side here. We wanna catch the killer as much as you want it.”

“Well, maybe you should start listening to me then, when I tell you that Chad is not the killer.”

Misha nods. “We know.”

Jared frowns confused. “What? Why was he here then?”

“Think about it, Jay. Chad is your ex-boyfriend and a good friend of yours. The killer is deliberately choosing girls who use his gym. What does that tell you?” Jensen voice is soft, but also determined.

“I don’t get it.” Jared shakes his head. “What does it mean?”

“We’ve known from the start that the killer wanted you here, wanted you to work at the case,” Misha says. “Now, we find out that he uses Chad to yank our chain. He wanted us to believe that Chad had to do with it. This guy is trying to prove us wrong in everything we do. We concentrate on Chad, he kills another girl and it shows we’re idiots. I believe that this guy thinks he’s better than us, killing right beneath our nose, yanking our chains and we still got no leads.” Misha sighs. “And in all of this you’re the key player. I’m sure that he’s someone you know very well. Maybe someone from your past or present, but definitely someone you considered a friend at one time in your life.”

Jared’s head is spinning. He can’t believe what he’s hearing, as if he’s the catalyst that all of this is happening. Those girls died because of him, because someone needs to prove he’s better than Jared.

“So, I’m the reason those girls are dead?” Jared whispers disbelievingly and drops to the nearest chair.

Jensen is there in a second, laying his hand on Jared’s shoulder. “You can’t see it like that, Jay. You didn’t know something like that would happen.”

“But it happened anyway,” Jared breathes. He feels like the ground beneath his feet is opening up to swallow him whole.

“And we’ll stop him. You didn’t kill those girls. He did and he’ll pay for it.”

All of a sudden Jared’s stomach turns upside down and he feels the bile make its way up. He rushes through the office to the nearest restroom, falling to his knees and emptying his stomach of the meager breakfast he had today.

Something cold gets pressed to his neck and the nausea slowly fades away. Jared sits back on his heels and Jensen is there cupping his face.

“Jen,” he breathes and it comes out as a sob.

“Listen to me, Jay. We’ll get him. I promise you. You and I, we’ll get.”

Then Jensen’s lips are there pressing a gentle kiss to Jared’s forehead and Jared wants to believe Jensen, wants to cling to him and ask him to make it all better. Jensen pulls him into another tight hug.

It feels good and slowly Jared feels the desperation being replaced by anger and determination. Jensen is right they’ll find him and when they do Jared will kill him once and for all.

 

  
  
 

 

His car is parked in the alley behind the hotel and he’s waiting. Waiting for Jared to come to his room and find the little present he left there for him. A grin forms on his face. He wishes he could see the heartbreak on Jared’s face, wishes he could see the horror on Jared’s face his gift will evoke.

It’s dark and the clock in his car tells him that it’s after ten in the evening. He really hopes that Jared will get to the hotel soon. He’ll wait all night if he has to, but he’d rather have it sooner than later.

Melanie made a beautiful picture when he laid her on Jared’s hotel bed. Her pale skin against the yellow bedspread evoked memories of a different time. He knows Jared will be haunted by those same memories.

Then the moment he waited for is there. The light is turned on and it only takes a second of a gut clenching scream to echo through the neighborhood.

“NO!”

He smirks and starts the car. It all worked out perfectly.  
  


 


	7. The Inscription, Jared/Jensen, NC-17, 7/12+Epilogue

  
  
 

 

 

  
  
 

 

Jensen is sitting in one of the too soft armchairs in the lobby of the hotel Jared is staying at, waiting for him to come back. They went to get coffee for another late night at work and Jared stumbled over a step, spilling one of the coffees and soaking him in the process. Thank God he was having iced coffee, otherwise Jensen is pretty sure he would have had to take him to the hospital, so that he could get treated for his burns.

Jared shot him a sheepish smile and explained that he had always been a real klutz. Since Jared’s hotel was only just across the intersection, they decided to stop by so that Jared could change.

Jensen leans forward to take a sip of his own coffee – which is thankfully burning hot and just the right amount of caffeine to keep him awake for another night – when a desperate scream echoes through the doors Jared just vanished behind.

“NO!”

It doesn’t take Jensen a second to realize that it’s Jared who’s screaming. He jumps up – knocking over his coffee in the process and not caring about it – reaching for his gun in the back of his waistband. The young girl behind the reception looks at him with big brown scared eyes.

“Stay here,” he orders.

She nods frantically and Jensen makes his way over to the doors leading to the hotel rooms. His gun lies hard and heavy in his hand and his fingers are wrapped tightly around it. He flips off the safety and prays that he won’t find what he thinks he will.

It feels like an eternity to get to the only open door on the floor. It’s in the back and bright light is shining out in the hallway. The hairs on Jensen’s arms and neck stand up more with each step he takes towards it.

When he finally reaches the door, he takes a deep breath and walks inside – the gun still safely in his hand and ready to pull the trigger at any second. Turns out he doesn’t have to shoot anyone. He lowers the gun the moment he sees Jared kneeling on the floor, his eyes fixed on the still form of, who Jensen guesses is, Melanie Hawker.

Her eyes are open and they stare at him empty and dead. She’s lying on the bed and her hands are folded in her lap. Her pale gray skin is an odd contrast to the flashy yellow of the bedspread. Jensen walks closer and that’s when he sees it. The inscription changed. Instead of the familiar ‘JP’ there is a ‘SM’ cut into her stomach.

Jensen swallows hard, putting his gun back into the back of his waistband. He pulls out his cell and dials Sandy’s number.

“Jensen?” she asks surprised. Of course she thought that they would be back right away.

“Sandy we need the coroner and a team of forensics at Jared’s hotel room. We just found Melanie.” His voice is rough and he doesn’t sound like himself.

“Oh shit,” Sandy breathes. “We’ll be there right away.”

Jensen flips his cell shut and kneels down next to Jared. He has his eyes still fixed on Melanie and Jensen cups his face gently turning it towards his own.

“Jared? Jay, can you hear me?”

He can’t imagine what finding Melanie like that triggered inside Jared. But looking at Jared he’s almost sure that Jared’s mind is in a different room at a different time right now.

Jared blinks and slowly his focus settles on Jensen. He reaches up and grabs Jensen’s wrists squeezing them.

“I… yes.” Jared nods.

Jensen gives him a small smile. “Good. You wanna tell me what happened?”

Jared lets out a deep breath. “I unlocked the door, turned on the light and she was there. Just like Megan.” A small sob escapes Jared’s mouth.

Jensen nods. “Okay. Did you see anything else? Anything out of the ordinary?”

Jared suddenly jerks his head out of Jensen’s hands and scrambles to his feet. “You mean except the dead girl on my bed?” he asks angrily.

‘Well, at least there is some fight left in him,’ Jensen thinks.

He stands up as well and runs his hand through his hair. “You know what I mean. Was your door locked when you came in?”

Jared sighs. “Sorry,” he says quietly. “Yeah, the door was locked. Just like I left it this morning.”

“You sure?” Jensen asks and Jared nods.

“Yeah, I had to turn the key twice to open it.”

Jensen nods. The sound of sirens sounds in the distance, getting closer. Soon this place will be crowded with people. Out of the corner of his eye he notices a small movement and turns towards it. The drapes are softly moving back and forth and all of a sudden Jensen realizes that it’s freezing in the room.

“Did you leave the window open?”

Jared looks at him and frowns. “No.” He shakes his head. “No.”

Jensen nods and pulls out his gun again. Jared does the same and together they walk over to the window. Not that Jensen thinks there is still someone out there, but you can never be too careful. He pushes the drapes aside with his arm and scans the open window and the backyard. It’s dark and even if the killer is out there watching them they wouldn’t be able to see him.

Jared shakes his head and pulls back inside leaning against the wall next to the window. He looks exhausted and all Jensen wants to do is take him away from here as far as he can.

Steps and low voices sound from the hallway and Jensen turns around to see Sandy walking into the room. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees Melanie lying on the bed. Rosey, Tom and Misha are right behind her.

“Don’t,” she says quickly. “It’s bad enough that Jensen, Jared and I are already soiling the crime scene. Go talk to the receptionist and the other guests, maybe they saw or heard something.”

Rosey, Tom and Misha nod and walk off, leaving Sandy with Jensen and Jared.

“You okay?” she asks, addressing them both. Jensen nods and he sees Jared nod as well out of the corner of his eyes. “Good. Tell me what happened.”

After sharing a short look with Jared, Jensen recaps what Jared just told him and that the killer probably came through the window, since it was open and Jared didn’t leave it that way. He just finishes when Dr. Beaver, the MLI, walks in and gives them a short nod as a greeting. Forensics is just behind him and just like that the room feels too small for all of them.

Sandy seems to think the same because she ushers them out of the room into the hallway. Jared looks even more tired and worn out in the brighter light of the hallway. Sandy shots Jared a concerned look before she turns to Jensen.

“How about you get Jared out of here? I’m sure a little sleep will do you both some good. I’ll call as soon as forensics is through and we found something.”

Jensen thinks he could kiss her right now, because she’s awesome. Jared doesn’t seem to think so, though.

“No, I’m fine. I wanna work.”

“Padalecki, you let Ackles take you to another hotel.” Morgan’s voice sounds through the hallway and Jensen turns to see their captain making his way over. When Jared wants to protest, Morgan adds, “That’s an order. Go and get some sleep. There is nothing we can do tonight.”

Jensen nods. “He’s right, Jared. C’mon you can stay with me and Sandy’ll call as soon as they found something.”

Jared just shrugs and his shoulders slump but he follows Jensen outside and to his truck. He opens the passenger door for Jared and waits until he climbed in.

“Jensen?”

Jensen turns around and sees Misha standing a few feet away. “Hey,” he answers and gives his friend a small smile. Maybe it’s not so bad that Misha is here right now.

“You okay?” Misha asks softly, walking a little closer.

Jensen nods. “Yeah, I’m okay. I’m gonna take Jared over to my apartment so that he can get some sleep.”

Misha nods. “Sounds like a good idea.”

Jensen wants to turn around and get into his truck, but Misha’s fingers around his wrist stop him. He looks into Misha’s blue eyes and raises an eyebrow questioningly.

“I just wanted to tell you that…,” Misha takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I should have called to tell you that I was coming to New York.”

Jensen lets out a small chuckle and shakes his head. “No, it’s… fine. You’re right. I never would’ve picked up.” He pulls Misha into a short hug. “I’m glad you’re here, Misha.” Misha lets out a soft chuckle and hugs him back.

Talking to Misha takes some weight off Jensen’s shoulders. They’re okay again. It was never that Jensen was really pissed at or hated Misha. It was just that he left LA for a reason and to realize that his past would always catch up to him, would always be a part of him, that he wasn’t able to run away just hit him like a punch to the gut.

Jensen pulls back from the hug and Misha tells him to get some sleep as well and that he’d call if anything came up. Jensen nods and walks to the driver’s door climbing into his truck and starting the engine. Jared is silently staring out of the window during the short ride and follows Jensen just as silently up the stairs. Jensen unlocks the door and Jared walks slowly inside.

“Jay?” Jensen asks quietly and Jared turns to look at him.

“I just can’t get the image out of my head,” Jared whispers and rubs his hand over his eyes, as if that would help him lose the image.

“You want something to drink? Beer? Coffee?” Jensen asks, because he knows there is nothing he could say to help.

Jared shakes his head. “No. Maybe Sandy’s idea with the sleep wasn’t so bad.”

Jensen nods. “Sure. I show you the bedroom. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“No, Jen. It’s your apartment. I can’t take your bed,” Jared says.

“Don’t be stupid, Jared. My couch is too small for you. You’re back will be killing you in the morning.” Jensen shakes his head determined.

Jared sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and nods slowly. “Okay. Lead the way.”

Jensen shows Jared the way to the bedroom and shows him where he can find fresh towels if he wants to shower. Jensen also puts a glass of water and some sleeping pills on the nightstand. He knows he’d need it after a night like this.

“Thanks, Jen,” Jared says, when Jensen wants to leave. “For everything.”

Jensen shakes his head and smiles slightly. “I didn’t do anything.”

Jared reaches for Jensen’s wrist and pulls him closer. His fingers feel warm on Jensen’s skin and Jensen’s heart skips a beat. Then Jared leans down and brushes his lips softly over Jensen’s cheek. It’s a barely there touch, but Jensen feels his heart speed up and his dick harden in his jeans. He knows, however, that this is not the right time to give into the urge to lose himself in Jared.

“Thanks just for being there,” Jared breathes and his breaths ghosts over the soft skin on Jensen’s neck.

Jensen only nods, because he doesn’t trust his voice. He slowly pulls away from Jared, caressing his cheek for a short moment.

“Sleep, Jay. I’ll be right outside.”

Jared gives him a small smile and nods. “Okay.”

When the door to the bedroom closes behind Jensen, he lets out a shaky breath leaning against the wall. God, he wants to turn around walk back into the room and kiss Jared breathless, make him forget everything that happened tonight.

His cell phone vibrates in his pants’ pocket and he pulls it out. For a second before looking at the display he prays that it’s not Sandy. It’s selfish and he feels bad but he just wants Jared to be able to sleep undisturbed for one night. Finally looking on the display shows him that it’s Mackenzie calling, though.

He takes a deep breath and walks away from the bedroom door to get some distance between him and Jared.

Flipping his phone open he says tiredly, “Hey, Mac.”

“Shit,” Mackenzie breathes. “Are you alright? Misha called and told me to call you. What happened, Jen?” she asks and Jensen can hear the fear and worry in her voice.

“I’m okay, Mac,” Jensen answers. He knows he can’t tell her everything. But he can tell her what will be in every single newspaper in the morning. “We found another victim.”

“Oh God,” Mackenzie replies. “Is it the girl that was missing?”

Jensen nods, only to realize a second later that Mackenzie is not able to see him. “Yeah, I think so.” He’s not sure he’s allowed to tell Mackenzie, but he just needs to get it out. He knows she won’t tell on him. “The killer put her on the bed in Jared’s hotel room. Just like he found his sister eighteen months ago.”

“Son of a bitch,” Mackenzie curses. “How is he? Is he okay?” She snorts before Jensen can answer. “Stupid question, of course he’s not okay.”

“No, he’s not. Sandy and Morgan told us to get some sleep and I brought Jared to my apartment. He’s sleeping right now. At least I hope he is.” Jensen sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “This is so fucked up, Mac. I don’t know what to do.” A lump is forming in his throat and he clears it to get rid of it. “I just wish Chris was here, Mac.”

“I know, Jen. I know.”

“I just don’t get why he did it, y’know? He was such a good cop, always in control, always knew what to do and when to back off. He should have backed off, Mac. He must have known that it was stupid and reckless and everything they tell you at the academy you shouldn’t do. But he did it anyway.” A silent tear makes its way down Jensen’s cheek and he wipes it away angrily. Crying never did him any good.

“Because he loved you, Jen,” Mackenzie says quietly. “You’ve known each other all your life and just like he was a brother to you, you were a brother to him too. He did it because he just couldn’t wait for backup. And you know you’d have done the same thing.”

Mackenzie is right. He would have done the exact same thing. He would have charged down there without knowing what would be waiting for him and he would have gotten shot and he would have died instead of Chris. Then at least he wouldn’t have to deal with all the guilt piling up in his gut.

“Jen?” His sister’s voice sounds anxious and echoes loudly through the cell phone. He must have spaced out for a few seconds.

“Yeah, I’m here.”

Mackenzie sighs. “Try to get some sleep, Jensen. We’ll talk more in the morning.”

“Yeah, okay.”

All of a sudden he feels drained and completely exhausted. They say goodbye and Jensen makes his way over to the couch. He sinks into the cushions and pulls the blanket over his body. It’s soft and smells like fabric softener and detergent. It smells a little like his parents’ home and Jensen takes a deep breath inhaling it. Right now he has no problem falling asleep.

 

  
  
 

 

The first thing Jared realizes when he wakes is that he’s in a bed that’s not his. It’s also not the hotel bed he used to sleep the last nights in. No, this bed is soft and big and the covers smell like home and love and he snuggles deeper. He inhales deeply and there is a faint smell of aftershave or shower gel. Jared’s not sure. But it smells a little familiar and slowly his subconscious supplies him with Jensen’s image.

A small smile forms on Jared’s face. He’s in Jensen’s bed and he could stay like this forever. His hand makes its way over to the other side of the bed, scooting over the soft linen, only to realize that Jensen’s not there with him. The other side of the bed is empty and cold.

Jared opens his eyes with a frown on his forehead and that’s when it all comes rushing back – the coffee on his shirt, going back to the hotel and finding the dead girl on the bed, thinking that it was Megan for a second and then Jensen being there, his soft, warm hands on Jared’s face bringing him back to the moment.

He remembers Morgan telling him to get some sleep and Jensen taking him back to his apartment. He also remembers wishing that Jensen would just crawl into bed with him and hold him. He didn’t, though. Of course he didn’t. Jensen is a cop and a very good one at that, too. As much as Jared wishes Jensen would have ignored the logic and the inner voice telling him to leave Jared alone and put some distance between them, he understands why Jensen did it. It’s just not professional. They’re still working together.

Pushing the covers back and sitting up Jared sighs and runs a hand through his hair. It’s still dark outside, but the alarm clock on Jensen’s nightstand tells him that it’s almost six-thirty in the morning. He slept a full night without being disturbed by nightmares. Jared guesses that it has something to do with the exhaustion that’s running deep in his bones and of course the sleeping pill he swallowed before lying down.

He makes his way over to the door and pulls it open carefully. If Jensen is still sleeping Jared doesn’t want to wake him. The light is turned on in the living room and the blanket on the couch is crumpled. Jensen is nowhere in sight. But Jared can hear the shower running. He walks over to the kitchen and sees that Jensen already made some coffee. How long has Jensen been awake?

On the kitchen counter Jared finds an empty mug, just next to the one that looks used. He takes it and pours himself a coffee. It’s strong and black and helps Jared to wake up a little more. He lets his gaze roam over Jensen’s apartment. It feels like Jensen lived here for years and not just moved here.

There are DVDs and CDs on the shelves in the living room and Jared walks over to see if he knows anything. The DVDs are mostly action movies à la Die Hard, but he also finds the occasional comedy and at the far end he even finds ‘Forrest Gump’. Well, it is a classic. A smile forms on his face when he realizes that his and Jensen’s movie tastes are very similar.

Jensen’s CDs consist mostly of Southern Rock and Country with the occasional Metallica and AC/DC mixed into it. Jared definitely likes what he sees so far. In one corner he sees a guitar and wonders if Jensen can really play. He’s always had a thing for guys who can play the guitar.

Jared hasn’t realized that the shower stopped running until the door to the bathroom opens and Jensen walks into the living room. Jared’s eyes widen at the sight that meets him. Jensen’s barefoot only wearing his jeans, which aren’t completely buttoned up and gives Jared a good look at his black boxers. He’s also not wearing a shirt and some water drops are still trailing down Jensen’s tanned, muscled chest. He envies them, because God he wants to be the one trailing the lines of Jensen’s muscles.

Jared’s cock grows hard in his boxers and he’s more than aware that he’s standing in Jensen’s living room in only his boxers and a shirt. Right now Jensen’s rubbing a towel over his wet hair, though and hasn’t noticed Jared yet.

When Jensen finally looks up and notices Jared, Jared wishes the floor would open up and swallow him, because there is just no possibility that Jensen won’t notice his hard-on tenting his boxers.

“Oh, hey. You’re awake,” Jensen says casually and if he notices Jared’s little – okay, big – problem he doesn’t let it on. “I was gonna let you sleep a little longer. How’re you feeling?”

Jensen buttons his jeans and Jared has to force himself to look away. His grip on the mug in his hands gets tighter and the heat burns his palms a little. It’s the distraction he needed.

“Yeah,” Jared answers and his voice sounds a little breathless. “I’m fine actually.” He sighs. “I know… last night I thought it was Megan for a second, that I was back in my old apartment and her body was lying on the sheets. I guess the good night’s sleep put some perspective on everything. Right now I’m just pissed off that I let him get to me again and that we weren’t able to catch him before he killed the poor girl.”

While he lays it out for Jensen, Jared realizes that he means what he’s saying. He can’t let the killer get to him anymore. He has to stay focused to catch the son of a bitch.

Jensen nods. “Okay. That’s good to hear.” He points at his bedroom then. “Let me just grab a shirt and we can have breakfast.”

Jared nods and lets out a deep breath when Jensen vanishes into his bedroom. God, he’s so screwed. Okay, and he wishes he were too. He looks around looking for a distraction and his eyes fall on some pictures on the wall. He walks over there and sees that they show Jensen with Mackenzie and an older guy. Jared guesses it’s Josh, the brother they talked about when they had dinner. There are also pictures of Jensen with, who Jared guesses are, his parents.

One picture especially attracts Jared’s attention. Jensen is standing arm in arm with another guy, laughing openly at the camera. They look really comfortable with each other and Jared when feels something he recognizes as jealousy. It’s stupid, really. He doesn’t even know who the guy is.

“That’s Chris.”

Jared spins around and sees Jensen standing a few feet away, his eyes fixed on the picture Jared was just looking at.

“Your boyfriend?” Jared asks and he could kick himself for the jealousy that’s audible in his voice.

Jensen snorts and shakes his head. Next to the open amusement Jared also detects something that feels a lot like sadness and grief.

“He… he was my best friend and partner back in Los Angeles,” Jensen says softly.

“Was?” Jared croaks. This is it, right? This is the person Jensen lost. Damn Jared wishes he would have been wrong with that guess.

Jensen sighs. “Eight months ago some guy started to kill gays. We had nothing, no leads or anything. A lot like right now. So, we decided to bait him.”

A lump forms in Jared throat. “With what?”

“With who would be more accurate,” Jensen says and Jared realizes that his mind is back there. “I volunteered. God, Chris was so pissed. But me, I just wanted to catch the asshole. Didn’t even think about it, y’know?” And Jared does know. “So, I went to the bar and the guy took the bait. Of course I went with him. I just didn’t realize that he knew I was a cop. Soon I found myself stripped down to my boxers with a gun to my head and he threw my clothes with the tracking device away.” Jensen shakes his head. “If Chris hadn’t been so damn stubborn and followed us I’d be dead right now. He called for backup, but of course he didn’t wait. He followed us to the house the killer brought his victims to. He couldn’t intervene when Anderson – that’s his name – pulled me into the house, because he still had the gun pressed against my temple. Anderson cuffed me to a wooden table and damn, I was sure I was gonna die. Well, that’s when Chris thought he needed to play hero and barged in there, half cocked and without knowing what was going on. They told me later that Anderson was a marksman. It only took him one look. He had all the advantage on his side. He shot Chris.”

“Oh, Jensen,” Jared breathes and Jensen’s head jerks up to him, as if he only now realized that Jared’s still here.

“I don’t remember much after that, but they told me that it only took another five minutes for the squad team to get there and take Anderson out.” Jensen swallows hard and a sad smile forms on his face. His eyes are shining with unshed tears, when he continues, “You know what the worst thing is?” Jared shakes his head and he just wants to pull Jensen into his arms, but he doesn’t. He knows that Jensen wouldn’t want that right now. “Chris and I, we’ve known each other our whole life. We went through kindergarten, junior high, high school and police training together. Of course we fought occasionally, but we always had each others’ backs. We laughed so much and had so much fun together. I try to remember that about him, y’know? Try to remember the good times. But every time I close my eyes I see him lying on the cold floor with a bullet hole between his eyes. That’s the worst, that I can’t just remember the good times. All I remember is how he died and that it’s my fault.”

Jared’s heart clenches and the obvious desperation in Jensen’s voice. It’s what makes him take a step towards Jensen and pull him into a tight hug. Jensen buries is head into his neck and Jared cups the back of his head with one hand, while Jensen’s hands come up and cling to the back of his shirt. He’s shaking in Jared’s arms and Jared just lets him get it out.

He whispers soothing words into Jensen’s ear and rubs soothing circles into his lower back, until Jensen calms in his arms. Then he pulls back and cups Jensen’s face, wiping away the remains of the tears with his thumbs.

“It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known what would happen and Chris just did what he had to do to save you.” Jared leans forward until their foreheads are touching. “I can’t imagine what would have happened if he hadn’t done what he did. We never would have met…,” Jared takes a deep breath, “and I really don’t want to imagine that.”

Jensen’s eyes grow wide and they’re so close and Jared is overly aware of Jensen’s body pressed against his. He licks his lips and wants to pull away, when all of a sudden Jensen surges forward, capturing Jared’s lips in a passionate kiss. At first Jared is completely taken by surprise, but he catches up quickly, opening up when Jensen runs his tongue over Jared’s bottom lip.

The first time their tongues meet causes fireworks to explode in Jared’s stomach and he runs his hands down Jensen’s back pulling him closer. Jensen tastes of toothpaste and coffee and something that’s just Jensen and Jared wants to drown in him. He sucks a little on Jensen’s tongue and is rewarded with a deep moan that escapes Jensen.

Jared’s dick is hard in his boxers and he needs some friction. That’s why he pulls Jensen’s hips tighter against him, feeling Jensen’s hard-on against his own. Jared pushes his tongue into Jensen’s mouth, wanting to taste more of him and making Jensen moan again. Jensen’s hands still clinging to the back of Jared’s shirt and now he loosens them to run them down Jared’s back and cup his ass.

Now it’s Jared’s turn to let out a broken moan. They grind against each other, their hard cocks rubbing against each other with only Jensen’s jeans and Jared’s boxers separating them. Jared keeps fucking his tongue into Jensen’s mouth, until Jensen catches it and starts sucking on it. God, how much he wants Jensen to suck on something else. Just the thought of Jensen’s lips stretched wide around his cock makes Jared impossibly harder.

“God, Jen,” he moans into Jensen’s mouth.

That’s when the door bell rings. Jared really wants to ignore it and instead bend Jensen over the nearest surface and fuck him. But his subconscious tells him that it might be important and they are in the middle of a case. He pulls away and Jensen does the same. His lips are kiss-swollen and he looks debauched. God, Jared wants to pull him right into another kiss. But Jensen steps back, smoothing his hands down his shirt.

They share a small intimate smile, before Jensen points at the door. “I’ll get that.” The bell rings a second time. “You should put something on,” he adds with a grin.

Jared looks down and sees his cock tenting his boxers. He swallows and vanishes into Jensen’s bedroom. His clothes still lie on the same spot on the floor where he climbed out of them yesterday. When he pulls on them on, it might be his imagination but they smell like death. He sighs and still pulls on his jeans. He has to get new clothes now, because he can’t imagine wearing anything that’s still in his hotel room.

“Where is he?” A loud voice echoes through the closed door and Jared recognizes it as Chad’s.

He jerks open the bedroom door and walks into the living room. “Chad?” he asks surprised. “What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?”

Chad rushes over to him and pulls him into a tight hug. “Are you okay? It’s all over the news that you found another dead girl in your hotel room. Sandy gave me Jensen’s address.”

Jared hugs him back and shoots Jensen an apologizing look over Chad’s shoulder. “I’m okay, Chad. Really. Jensen’s been taking care of me.”

Chad pulls back and turns to look at Jensen with raised eyebrows. “I bet he has.”

If Jared didn’t know better he’d say Jensen is blushing slightly and he grins. “He’s very good at it too.”

Chad snorts and Jensen’s eyes widen. “Dude, stop talking about me as if I’m not here.”

Jared chuckles quietly. “Aw, Jen no need to blush.”

Jensen shakes his head and points a finger at him. “I hate you.”

“You love me and you know it,” Jared jokes, but he falls silent the second it leaves his mouth. Is this what is happening between them?

Jensen doesn’t seem to notice Jared’s sudden silence. “You wish.”

Chad looks back and forth between them and shakes his head. “Gays.” He claps Jared’s shoulder. “I guess I shouldn’t have bothered to check up on you. Jensen seems to be doing a really good job here.”

Jared smiles at his friend. “Thanks anyway. I really appreciate it. And when this psycho is behind bars we’ll meet for a beer.” ‘Before I go back to Michigan’, Jared supplies in his head.

It was never a question for Jared, if he’d go back to Michigan. Of course he would. He’d get this case solved and then he’d be back on a plane. But now, looking at Jensen smiling at him it turns into a question and it sucks.  
  
  



	8. The Inscription, Jared/Jensen, NC-17, 8/12+Epilogue

  
  
 

 

 

  
  
 

 

He’s driving down the street looking at Jensen’s truck standing at the shoulder. He knows that Jensen took Jared home last night to take care of him. A small chuckle escapes him. To take care of Jared. He wishes he could see all the ways Jared is hurting right now. Jared deserves it.

Maybe he could go upstairs, act like the concerned friend everybody thinks he is. It might be a good idea to assess the damage his little gift did. He doesn’t want Jared running for the hills again. It would definitely be counter-productive, even though there is still Jensen to play with. But he always only wanted Jared. Because Jared’s the reason he is like he is right now. It’s all Jared’s fault that something he wanted so much in his life was taken away from him.

He wonders if Jared and Jensen and all the other stupid monkeys in the Major Case Squad are slowly realizing that he’s better than all of them. That he can play them like a fiddle and no one will ever be able to catch him. He has been thinking about stepping up the game for some days now, to make it even more interesting for both sides.

The new inscription is only just one little thing in the whole plan. He remembers how it felt to carve the ‘SM’ into the soft milky skin of Melanie. He wonders how long it’ll take them to realize what it means. This has so much potential to break each and every single person in the squad, including the stupid profiler that was called in.

He heard about Misha Collins and what the guy did before he got to New York. He heard about all the killers, pedophiles and perverts Collins helped put behind bars. Not him, though. Collins is not even close to realizing that he has just to turn around and find all the answers he’s been looking for.

It feels good to be the one holding all the strings. He’s never felt this powerful before, not even when he holds the life of his girls in his hand. Right now he can decide where he wants Jensen, Jared and all the others to go, and he knows exactly where he wants them.

Only one more step is separating him from his masterpiece and destroying all the lives he despises with all his heart. There is only one more thing to do and the victory will be his and all of them will finally realize who the master of this game really is.

 

  
  
 

 

Jensen closes the door behind Chad and takes a deep breath before turning around to face Jared again. His lips are still tingling with the reminders of their kiss. It had been long coming, he can admit that now and if they didn’t have a killer to catch Jensen would drag Jared into the bedroom and have his wicked way with him.

Jared is standing in the middle of the living room, his hands buried in his jeans pockets and there is still a faint blush coloring his cheeks. This morning when Jensen came out of the shower and found Jared curiously looking at his books and DVDs, he expected something different. Maybe a Jared who was a little more broken and shocked after what he just discovered.

But this Jared here, is calm, deadly calm Jensen would even say. There is a look of determination and finality on his face. Jared wants to catch the guy once and for all and Jensen guesses he’s channeling his experience into being bad-ass instead of breaking down. Not that Jensen complains. This Jared? He’s friggin’ hot.

“So,” Jensen says and walks over to the kitchen counter, “I thought we could get something to eat before we’ll go back to the office.”

Jared walks over to him and nods. “Yeah, something to eat would be good. Did Sandy call already?”

While Jensen puts some toast in the toaster he shakes his head. “No, not yet.” He’s grateful for that and he thinks that Sandy and the others expected Jared to break down too and that’s why nobody has called yet. “What do you remember?” he asks, putting some bacon into one pan and scrabbling some eggs in another.

He feels Jared’s eyes on him and when he looks up Jared’s has a frown on his face. “Not much,” he admits. “I was pretty much a mess last night.”

Jensen nods. “Yeah, well who wouldn’t be?”

“What do you remember?” Jared asks quietly, sitting down on one of the bar chairs.

Jensen remembers a lot of things from last night. The one thing that he’ll never forget though, is the heartbreaking scream Jared let out last night. It’s still echoing in Jensen’s head. He doesn’t say that though. Jared doesn’t need to know that.

“Mostly you kneeling on the floor in front of your bed,” Jensen says slowly. “And Melanie’s body on it. The inscription changed.”

Jared’s eyes widen. “What? Why?”

Jensen shakes his head. “You tell me. I don’t have a clue. This guy is definitely one of the really crazy ones.”

“What did it say?” Jared asks and Jensen dreads the answer, because he knows what Jared will think the second he hears it.

“It said ‘SM’,” Jensen says carefully.

Jared stays completely still and it’s the sound of the toaster making Jensen jump when it dings a second later. He takes out the toast, almost burning his fingers in the process and puts it on two plates, adding bacon and eggs to each one.

“SM.”

It’s only a whisper but to Jensen it is almost as if Jared yelled it. They both know what it could mean. There is a high possibility that the initials point right at Sandy and just thinking it makes Jensen’s stomach turn upside down. He forces himself to eat his breakfast though, because without it he won’t be able to function properly. They don’t talk while eating but the tension is heavy in the air and Jensen can’t wait to get back to the office and bury himself in work.

After finishing breakfast Jensen puts the dishes into the dishwasher and when he turns he finds Jared only inches away from him. He looks up and isn’t that a turn on that he has to look up to Jared. Something stirs in his stomach and he tries to push it back because a hard-on is something he really doesn’t need right now.

“Look, Jen,” Jared’s voice is soft and he’s so close that his breath ghosts over Jensen’s skin. “I don’t regret what happened earlier this morning.”

“Neither do I,” Jensen croaks.

“Good.” A small intimate smile forms on Jared’s face. “That’s really good.”

Jensen nods and when their lips meet in a gentle kiss it’s like a promise of what’s to come. Jared wants to pull away but Jensen sinks his hands into the soft brown hair holding him close. Jared can’t just start something like this and then expect Jensen to be satisfied with only a short kiss.

It’s then that his cell phone rings and Jensen curses under his breath. What’s with the world being against them getting close? He shoots Jared an apologetic smile and pulls the phone out of his pants’ pocket.

“Ackles,” he says.

“Good, you’re awake.” Misha’s voice sounds tired from the other end of the line and Jensen feels a little guilty for being able to catch at least a couple of hours sleep, while the others hadn’t such a possibility.

“We were practically on our way over,” Jensen replies and it’s not a lie, not really.

Misha chuckles quietly. “Sure you were.” Jensen listens to his friend taking a deep breath before continuing, “You and Jared should really get here. We kinda have a bit of a situation here.”

“We’re on our way,” Jensen says, closing his cell phone without bothering to say goodbye. When Misha sounds this tired and desperate Jensen knows that something is really wrong. He looks at Jared and presses a chaste kiss against his jaw. “We have to go.”

Jared just nods and two minutes later they’re on their way to the office.

 

  
  
 

 

Misha is looking at the new evidence they found on Melanie’s body, while trying to drown out the booming voices echoing through the office. Sandy disappeared in Morgan’s office ten minutes ago. Eight minutes ago the screaming started.

“Just because some psycho writes my initials on a dead body I’m not going to stop working,” Sandy yells and the windows surrounding Morgan’s office rattle slightly.

“You will when I tell you to,” Morgan counters. “I’m still in charge here.”

“We don’t even know that it’s me he’s hinting at. He wrote ‘JP’ on the victims and never laid a finger on Jared.”

Misha has to give her that one. But he also knows that the killer is attacking Jared personally in other ways and what would be more personal than killing one of his partners.

“We can’t risk it, McCoy.” Morgan’s voice is loud and angry but Misha is still able to detect the concern and maybe even a little bit of fear in it.

Misha sighs and starts massaging his temples. There is a major headache on its way. This guy requires all the wit and intelligence Misha has to get into his brain. It’s obvious that he’s jealous of Jared and envies his position in life. That there is a personal connection is also obvious to Misha. He just has to find the end that’s not Jared.

His gaze falls onto the other thing, besides the changed inscription, they found at the crime scene. Between Melanie’s folded hands the killer had tucked a small piece of paper. ‘Welcome back to the game, Jared’ was written on it in clear writing. The guy didn’t even try to disguise his handwriting.

That’s another thing Misha is sure of; the guy is confident and arrogant in his doing. He doesn’t care that the whole police department now has his handwriting. It’s another hint to tell them that he’s better than them.

With the killer’s knowledge about the Venus Killer case and the way he killed Megan and the other girls, Misha is also almost sure they’re dealing with a crazy cop. There is something nagging at the back of his brain and he makes his way over to where all the files from the Venus Killer case are piling up on a desk.

He hasn’t had the time to look through them completely and now he’s looking for a file he has yet to look through. He knows he should have, that’s what the voice in his head is trying to tell him. This file holds answers. Answers Misha needs to finally get a better picture of their killer. But the file isn’t there. No matter how hard he looks he can’t find it.

“Damn it,” Misha curses under his breath. The file is missing and he just knows that it’s important.

“What is it?” Tom asks and Misha spins around to look at the detective.

“Who has access to this room?”

“What?” Tom asks confused.

“I mean who else except for us has access to this room,” Misha explains and he really tries to keep his voice friendly. Tom doesn’t know that a file is missing and that it’s driving Misha crazy.

“Hmm, I guess all of the other people in the squad,” Tom says and Misha curses again. “Why? What is it?”

“A file is missing from the Venus Killer case and it might be important.”

Tom lets out a laugh. “And I thought you wanted to imply that someone of ours is not trustworthy.”

Misha frowns. He really doesn’t know why Tom’s laughing. “Well, maybe. Why are you laughing?”

“It’s not the first time that files get lost,” he chuckles. “But if you think it’s important I can have someone drive down to the archives and look for it. It probably found its way in any of the other case files.”

Misha runs a hand through his hair and nods. “Yeah, that’d be great. It’s Nicholas Morrison’s file I’m looking for.”

Tom nods and walks over to his desk. That’s when the door to Morgan’s office opens and a furious Sandy storms out.

“I’m not going to stop working. Not now, not ever.”

“Damn it, McCoy,” Morgan curses.

“You’d have to cuff me to the fucking chair to stop me from going out there and looking for the psycho,” Sandy yells and storms past Misha into the command center slamming the door behind her.

Well, she’s a wildcat; Misha has to give her that. Tom finishes his phone call and rushes past Misha with an apologetic smile on his face, disappearing in the room Sandy just stormed into.

“What the hell is going on?”

Jared’s voice makes Misha look up and he sees him standing at the elevator next to Jensen, looking stunned. He walks over to them.

“Morgan wants Sandy to quit working in the field until we found the killer due to the inscription we found on our latest victim,” he explains.

“’SM’,” Jared says quietly and Misha nods.

“Yeah.”

“And let me guess, Sandy’s everything but thrilled,” Jared adds.

“That’s putting it nicely.”

“Damn,” Jensen breathes. “This is completely fucked up.” He looks at Misha and asks, “Anything else?”

Misha nods and tells them about the note they found. Jared’s face loses all its color while he listens. “So, what does that mean?” he asks and Misha doesn’t fail to notice Jensen’s hand landing on the small of Jared’s back.

“Well, it means that he is acknowledging your return and telling us that the inscription was all about you,” Misha says.

“Is that why he changed it?” Jared asks. “I mean now that I’m here… what? He’s going to concentrate on someone else?”

Misha shakes his head. “The inscription was meant to get you back in the game and now that you’re here he’s still using it as a communication technique. I think now he’s telling us who he’s going after next. It’s a game. He’s telling us the initials of the person who’s going to be his next victim and if we don’t figure it out fast enough we’re jointly responsible for what happens next. Besides, if we don’t figure it out it’s also a way to tell us that he’s better than us. He’s playing and we’re his pawns in the game.”

“What do we do to stop him?” Jensen asks.

Misha takes a deep breath. “You want an honest answer?” Both, Jensen and Jared, nod. “There is not much we can do. We don’t know who he is. We know that he has a personal connection with Jared, but we still don’t know what that is. Right now we can only concentrate on the things we do know. We know that he changed the inscription to ‘SM’ and we know that someone we all know and who has also a personal connection to Jared has these initials.”

“So are we sure that the guy’s talking about Sandy?” Jared asks and there is desperation audible in his voice.

“Huh,” Misha lets out a humorless laugh. “Is there anything we can be sure about concerning this guy? I’d say no. So, Sandy is a good bet but it could also be any other girl with the same initials out there. I mean these are Sandy’s initials but she doesn’t fit the profile. She’s over thirty, has brown hair and doesn’t go to NYU or The Health Temple.”

“So we got nothing once again,” Jensen concludes.

“Well it can’t be wrong to be careful, but overall you’re right. We got nothing.” Misha leans back in his chair and crosses the arms over his chest. “That means we have to call all girls going to NYU with the initials ‘SM’ and tell them to stay home, not to open the door to strangers and not to leave the house without company. Same goes with the members of The Health Temple. Rosey and some officers are already on it.”

“What about the coroner? Maybe they’ll be able to help us,” Jared offers.

Misha shrugs. “Dr. Bush said to visit her in the morning and since it’s morning it might be a good idea to pay her said visit.”

“Ackles!” Morgan’s voice booms once again through the office. “A word.”

Jensen gets up, patting Jared’s shoulder gently and walks into the captain’s office. Misha smirks at the exchange and if he’s not mistaken he notices a faint blush on Jared’s cheeks.

“So,” he says still smirking.

“So,” Jared replies and leans back against the back of his chair. He seems as if got his poker face back because the blush is gone and he looks completely calm.

Misha huffs out a laugh. “As long as you’re doing your job I approve.”

Jared laughs and shakes his head. “I didn’t think that Jensen would need your approval, because I definitely don’t.”

“No you don’t,” Misha smiles. “It’s just that I think you’re good for him...”

“I have the feeling that there is a but coming,” Jared says and bends down to rest his arms on his knees. “Is this the don’t-hurt-my-best-friend-or-I’ll-fucking-kill-you-speech?”

“Do we need to have one?” Misha asks half-joking, half-serious.

Jared lets out a deep breath but before he can answer the door to Morgan’s office opens and Jensen walks back out. He shakes hands with the captain and walks towards them.

“C’mon, Jay. We’re going to pay Dr. Bush a visit. Maybe she’ll tell us something we don’t know yet.”

Jared gets up and Misha catches the soft brush of hands. There is also a secret little smile on Jensen’s face and Misha thinks that Jared might be just what Jensen needs.

 

  
  
 

 

Sarah Martin knows that life can be a real bitch sometimes. She grew up in children homes and foster families who never really cared about her. She doesn’t know her parents and never experienced the warmth of a loving family home. She knows what it’s like to be teased through junior and senior high school.

But that doesn’t mean she didn’t make a good life for herself. She held her head high through all of the teasing high school held for kids like her. She kept her nose in the books because she knew the only way to escape her life was to learn something.

She survived high school with little scars that only made her stronger. Starting college was all she ever dreamed about and it changed her life. For the first time people wanted to be her friend, wanted to get to know her and hang out with her.

Madison, her first roommate, was one of them and now they’re living together in an apartment off campus. Maddy, however is gone for the week, maybe even longer because her mother broke a leg and Maddy went to help her while she has her leg in a cast.

That means Sarah makes her way to The Health Temple alone. It’s her favorite gym. She and Maddy tried several before deciding that The Health Temple was the best gym in town. The employees are nice and friendly and the other members are nice too.

Sarah makes her way to the changing rooms, waving at Alona who’s manning the desk today. After getting into her gym shorts and shirt, she goes through her normal routine: running, cycling, stepper and at last some training for her abdominal muscles. She loves working out and when she leaves two hours later, a smile is on her face.

After having a long hot shower, she settles on the couch in sweats and her favorite sweatshirt. She grabs her book from the coffee table and opens it. It’s some thriller about teenage girls getting kidnapped by some internet psycho. It’s pretty creepy but that’s just the way she loves it.

She doesn’t expect someone to call her today. If she did she maybe would have looked a little closer and noticed that the telephone cable was violently pulled out of the wall.

 

  
  
 

 

Dr. Bush is buried arms deep in Melanie’s torso when Jared and Jensen get to the OCME. Jared and Sophia have worked on several cases together – the last one being the Venus Killer case – and she seems genuinely pleased to see him again.

“Detective Padalecki. Back in town I see,” she says and Jared smiles. Sophia has never been anything than professional and even thought they worked on some cases they never got to first name basis.

“Dr. Bush. Nice to see you again.”

Sophia snorts. “I wish it’d be under different circumstances.”

Jared nods. “Yeah, me too.” He sighs. “Tell me you got something for us.”

“Well, if you call what she had to eat in her last hours something, then yes.” Sophia goes over to her desk and hands Jared the report. “It’s not completely finished but you’ll find that she also had Hyoscyamin in her blood, which caused the death. The inscription is new, but I guess you already know that. The cuts were also covered in Venus shell sand.”

“So, we got nothing,” Jensen says bitterly.

Sophia nods. “Yeah. There is nothing new. Honestly? This guy, he knows exactly how to cover his tracks. There is nothing. The girl is completely clean, just like the others before her.”

“Can you get the full report to us when you’re finished with her?” Jared asks and she nods.

“Sure.”

They leave and Jared feels completely helpless. There is nothing they can do. They have not one single lead and it’s driving him crazy. This guy is playing with them and it’s as if he knows exactly where he wants them to be and what he wants them to know.

“You okay?”

Jared looks at Jensen and the way Jensen smiles at him makes warmth spread in his body. He shrugs. “Honestly, I don’t know. I mean I have a connection to this guy and we can’t get a lead on him.”

“I think you should talk to Misha about it. He might ask you some questions we haven’t asked yet,” Jensen suggests.

Jared nods. “I know and it scares me. It scares me that I know this guy and maybe even consider him a friend and he’s doing all of this to hurt me. He does a pretty good job with that too.”

“Jay,” Jensen breathes and reaches over, running his hand over Jared’s thigh. “This is not your fault. What happened to Megan is not your fault. This son of a bitch is crazy there is nothing you could have said or done to change that.”

“I keep thinking that if I just think hard enough it’ll come to me. That I just realize that that’s the person we’re looking for and then we’ll get him. But my brain comes up with nothing.” Jared swallows hard and looks out of the car window. “And now he might be targeting Sandy and I just want to kill him.”

Jensen squeezes Jared’s thigh. “I know you do.”

Jared lays his hand over Jensen’s and feeling the soft, warm skin of him beneath his fingers grounds him. He looks back at Jensen, who’s looking at the street in front of them and extends his arm to run his fingers through the soft hair over Jensen’s ear. A smile forms on Jensen’s face and he takes Jared’s hand to press a soft kiss against the pulse point.

“We’ll get him, Jay. You and me.”

Jared believes him.

~

When they get back to the office, it’s already after noon and Jared can’t shake the feeling that time is running against them. Sandy is sitting at her desk, sulking. Misha is scribbling away in his notebook. Tom is on the phone, as is Rosey. At least with them all being together the chance that the killer is going to get to Sandy is slim. That means also, there might be a girl out there who the killer has easier access to.

“How’s the plan with calling everyone going?” he asks Rosey, who just snorts.

“You wanna know how many people called me crazy today?”

That’s exactly what Jared thought. He sits down and runs a hand through his hair. “Maybe we should go public.”

Sandy looks up. “Public?”

“Yeah, y’know, hold a press conference and tell all those girls out there that there is a guy trying to kill them. It might add some positive points to our image if we’re honest for once.”

“I think it’s worth a shot,” Jensen says. “I mean it might put the spotlight on our killer a little more and people would walk around with their eyes more open.”

Misha nods. “I don’t think it would harm us. It’s definitely worth a shot.”

Sandy gets up. “I’ll talk to the cap. See what he thinks.”

“Hey, Tom?” Misha asks. “Did they already find the damn file?”

Tom shakes his head. “Last thing I heard, they’re still looking for it.”

“What file?” Jared asks.

“Morrison’s file,” Misha explains. “I wanted to take a look at it this morning and it wasn’t with the others. Tom thinks they might have put it in the wrong box.”

“Let me know if you don’t find it. I’ll talk to Ty then. He might have another idea where to look,” Jared offers and Misha nods.

“I will.”

Jensen wandered over to their pin board and now Jared joins him. “You seeing something new?” he asks.

Jensen shakes his head. “No. Y’know whenever I look at the board I hope that I’ll catch something that was there the whole time and we just didn’t see the connection.”

Jared nods. “Yeah me too.” He looks at the picture of the note that was tucked between Melanie’s hands. The handwriting looks oddly familiar and a small shiver runs down his spine. “Hey,” he turns around looking at Tom and Rosey, “did anything come from the note?”

Rosey shakes his head. “Not yet. The lab is still working on it. The only thing they already told us is that it’s clean of fingerprints. Not that I expected anything else. We might have a chance through the ink, if it’s special enough or the paper if it’s some kind of rare paper. But honestly, do we believe that?”

Jared and Jensen both shake their heads. No they don’t. The guy’s too good, which brings Jared back to the conversation he had with Jensen earlier. He needs to talk to Misha. He walks back over to him and sits down again.

“So, you said something about needing to talk to me about my life, my past and my friends.”

Misha nods. “I did.”

“Shoot,” Jared says.

For the next hours they talk about Jared’s life. What people he knows here and in Texas, who might want to harm him and what connections they have. They talk about Chad and Ty here in New York and Gavin, his best friend back in Texas. Misha takes notes, while Jared talks about how he met each one of the guys and how they became friends. They talk about Jared’s parents, his brother and shortly even about Megan and Misha makes more notes.

At one time Sandy comes back into the room and tells them that Morgan is doing the press conference thing and that they all have to be there too.

Through Jared’s whole conversation with Misha about his life, he feels Jensen’s eyes on him from time to time and instead of creeping him out, it feels oddly reassuring. It feels as if Jensen’s watching over him the whole time, only a step or call away.

When it’s finally time to make their way down to the conference room Jensen makes his way over to where Jared and Misha are sitting and lays his warm hand on Jared’s shoulder.

“We should go.”

His breath ghosts over Jared’s neck and he shivers. Jensen’s thumb rubs gently over his neck and Jared just wants to lean into the touch. Misha is watching them intently, though.

Through the whole press conference, Jensen is standing by his side and their arms are touching. Jared wishes they’d have some hours to themselves.

After the press conference, they order Chinese take-out and Jared goes back to talk to Misha, while Jensen sits down next to him looking through some files. It’s shortly before midnight when Misha finally puts his notebook away and tells them that he needs at least a few hours of sleep tonight.

Morgan tells all of them to go and get some sleep too and Jensen and Jared drive back to Jensen’s apartment. Jared lets out a deep breath when the door finally closes behind them.

“Tired?” Jensen asks and Jared nods.

“Yeah, it was a really hard day. Picking apart my friends and family looking for a psycho thriller was no fun.”

Jensen chuckles. “You wanna go to bed, then?”

Jared grins. “If you join me.”

Jensen smirks and wraps his fingers into Jared’s shirt pulling him into the bedroom. They fall on the bed only to notice something lying next to them. Jared frowns and looks at Jensen, who looks just as confused. For a second he thinks that it might be a message the killer left and his heartbeat speeds up, but then Jensen is pulling out a pink card.

‘For Jared’ it says and Jensen hands it to him with a smile on his face. Jared rips the envelope open and pulls out the card. It’s from Mackenzie.

‘I thought you might like some new clothes. Hope you like them and that they fit. Mac :-)’

He looks at Jensen. “Your sister is the best, you know that.”

“She’s pretty awesome,” Jensen agrees and then pushes the bags with Jared’s new clothes off the bed. “But right now I really don’t want to think about her.”

Jared grins. “Yeah? What do you want to think about?”

Jensen reaches for him and grabs Jared’s shirt pulling him on top of Jensen. Jared smiles and runs his fingertips over Jensen’s jaw.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

“Stop talking and kiss me,” Jensen demands and Jared is more than happy to comply.

Their lips meet in a passionate kiss and Jared’s pushes his tongue into Jensen’s mouth mapping out all the spots that will make Jensen moan. Jensen’s hands grip his hair and hold him steady. They kiss and lick and suck on each other’s lips and then Jared pulls away to trail soft kisses down Jensen’s jaw and neck.

Jensen goes soft beneath Jared’s lips and his hands fall from Jared’s hair. It’s only then that Jared realizes Jensen fell asleep. He could be pissed about it but honestly, he knows how Jensen feels and he’s just happy to lie here and hold Jensen in his arms. Maybe get a little sleep himself.

 

  
  
 

 

On the other side of the town, he’s watching Morgan’s press conference. He practically laughs when he hears Morgan warning the young girls out there and asking them not to leave their apartments alone and not to open doors to strangers. As if things like that would really keep him from getting to his next victim.

He knows exactly how to get what he wants these days and he knows exactly what he wants.  
  
  



	9. The Inscription, Jared/Jensen, NC-17, 9/12+Epilogue

  
  
   
 

  
  
 

Jensen wakes to a warm body blanketing him. Strong arms are wrapped around him and a hard chest is pressed against his back. Soft steady breaths ghost over his neck and a small smile forms on Jensen’s face. Lying with Jared like this feels amazing and he snuggles a little deeper into the embrace.

  


Jared tightens his arms around him and a hitch in Jared’s breath tells Jensen that he’s not the only one awake. Something hard presses between his ass-cheeks and he pushes his ass back. A small moan escapes Jared’s lips and Jensen shudders. Soft lips cover his neck with little kisses and now it’s his turn to let out a soft moan.

He entangles his fingers with Jared’s and arches back into Jared’s touch, baring his neck for more kisses. Jared rocks his hips and his hard cock slides through Jensen’s ass-cheeks. The only things separating them are their boxers. God Jensen wants it. Wants to feel all of Jared, wants to lose himself in the soft touch.

Jared nibbles and sucks at his neck while one of his hands slides down Jensen’s stomach and beneath the waistband of his boxers. When Jared’s long fingers finally wrap around Jensen’s hard dick he lets out a broken moan. It feels so damn good that Jensen’s feeling a little dizzy. His eyes fall shut and he just feels Jared jerking him slowly, too slowly.

Jensen reaches behind him and pulls Jared’s hips closer against him, rocking his hips against Jared’s hard-on. Jared’s panting softly into Jensen’s ear and Jensen needs more. He turns in Jared’s arms and when he’s finally face-to-face with Jared he crushes his lips to Jared’s, pushing his tongue inside. They’re way beyond thinking about morning breath and all Jensen thinks is that this is Jared he’s kissing and tasting.

Jared’s hands come up, cupping his face and he deepens the kiss, sucking Jensen’s tongue into his mouth and playing with it. Jensen moans again and sinks his fingers into Jared’s soft hair. He loves Jared’s hair. Jared shifts and rolls on top of Jensen. Jensen just opens his legs wider so Jared can settle between them.

Their hard cocks rub against each other while Jared fucks his tongue in and out of Jensen’s mouths in a lazy rhythm. Jensen feels his orgasm building in his toes and his breath hitches. He’s panting and Jared pulls away, latching onto a spot right beneath his ear, sucking and licking. Jensen writhes, rocking his hips harder and faster against Jared’s and the friction is heaven and hell at the same time.

He wishes he could make this last, but he knows he can’t. It’s been too long since he felt like this and Jensen sinks his fingers into Jared’s back. There will probably be bruises later but he doesn’t care about that now.

“That’s it, Jen,” Jared whispers huskily into his ear. “Come for me, baby.”

It seems like all Jensen needed to tumble over the edge was Jared’s deep voice, because he comes with a shudder and a loud groan. Jared speeds up his movements and comes only seconds later, sucking a bruise to Jensen’s collarbone.

They lie like that for some time after and when Jared raises his head Jensen can make out a small smile on his face.

“Morning,” he whispers.

“Morning,” Jared answers softly.

It’s still dark in the room and Jensen reaches for the lamp on the nightstand, turning it on. The light bathes the bedroom in soft orange glow and Jensen squints for a second before getting used to the brightness.

When he opens his eyes again, Jared is looking at him fondly and Jensen pushes up placing a soft kiss on Jared’s lips.

“That was long overdue,” Jensen says after pulling away and Jared laughs.

“God, I wanted to do that since you walked into the diner.”

They share another soft kiss and when Jared pulls away Jensen looks at his alarm clock. It’s a little after six in the morning and he sighs. He’d rather stay here with Jared than go out there looking for a psycho killer.

Jared lets out a deep breath and buries his head against Jensen’s chest. “Do we really have to get up?”

Jensen presses a kiss to his hair and nods. “Let’s just find the son of a bitch and then we can stay in bed as long as we want.”

A brilliant smile is displayed on Jared’s face when he lifts his head. “I’d like that.”

Eventually they get up and get dressed. Jensen makes them a quick breakfast with toast and eggs. They sit at the bar, arms and legs brushing and eat in silence, until Jared breaks it.

“What time is Emily’s funeral?”

Damn, Jensen almost forgot that they promised Kyle to be there. “At ten, I think.” Jared nods and turns back to his breakfast. Jensen lays his hand on Jared’s thigh squeezing gently. “We’ll find him.”

Jared lets out a little humorless chuckle and all of a sudden, the careless atmosphere from seconds ago is gone. “You keep saying that. You must have an awful amount of faith in our abilities.”

Jensen’s heart clenches and he lets out a soft sigh. “Jay, I have to believe that we will catch him. Failing is not an option here.”

“I just… We have nothing, Jen,” Jared says exasperated. “It’s like we’re stumbling through a maze in the dark.”

It’s true. They have nothing. But still Jensen can’t stop thinking about not finding the psycho. They just have to find him.

“He’ll make a mistake.”

“When?” Jared asks; anger and desperation rolling off him in waves.

Jensen doesn’t have an answer to that, so he takes his and Jared’s plate and puts them in the dishwasher. He wipes the counter clean and turns off the coffee maker and when he turns around again he finds Jared standing only inches away.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I’m just… this really weighs on me.”

Jensen shakes his head and offers a small smile. “Don’t worry about.” He reaches out and pets Jared’s cheek softly. “Give me a kiss and I’ll forgive you,” he adds sneakily.

Jared snorts but leans down and brushes his lips against Jensen’s. “I’m glad you’re here, Jen.”

 

 

It’s only after seven when they get to the office, but Sandy is already in one of the meeting rooms sitting with a middle-aged pair. Jared guesses they’re Melanie’s parents. He looks over at them and his heart clenches. He remembers the look on his parents face when he told them that Megan had been killed. It still haunts him.

“They got here this morning.”

Rosey’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts and he turns to see his friend looking at the pair with sad eyes.

“There wasn’t a flight they could take till this morning. Must have been hell to wait.”

Jared shrugs because he doesn’t know what to say. Not that not waiting would have made any difference to Melanie’s parents. Their child is dead nothing can make that alright again. All of a sudden, he feels the urge to call his own mother, as if just hearing her voice will make it all better.

Jensen stands next to him, his hand lying softly on the small of Jared’s back. He turns and gives him a small smile, pulling out his phone.

“I’m just gonna call my mom to tell her I’m okay.”

Jensen nods and walks over to Misha, who’s sitting bent over his notes. Jared takes a deep breath and dials his parents’ number.

It doesn’t take his mom long to answer. “JT?” Her voice is full off worry.

Jared feels tears burning behind his eyes. God she sounds so scared. “Hey, mom. I’m sorry. I should have called earlier.”

His mom lets out a deep breath. “Sandy called. She told me that someone’s taking care of you. Is he nice?”

He can hear the tears in his mother’s voice and his heart breaks. “Mom, don’t cry please.”

“I’m not crying, honey,” she says softly.

Jared chuckles softly. His mom has never been one to admit when she’s crying, always strong for the family.

“I just wanted you and dad to know that I’m fine,” he says quietly. “And yes, Jensen is very nice.”

“That’s good. I’m glad you’re not alone. I’d come up if I didn’t have to work.”

“No, Mom. It’s fine, really. Don’t worry about me.”

She huffs. “You’re my son, JT and I’ll always worry about you. I love you, son.”

Jared’s breath hitches. She says ‘I love you’ each time they speak on the phone, but never with such a conviction. It’s as if she wants to drill it into his stubborn head.

“JT, I know you blame yourself for what happened to Megan and I know you think that you don’t deserve my love anymore.” A first tear rolls down Jared’s cheek and he doesn’t bother to wipe it away. “But that’s not true, JT. Nothing of what happened is your fault and I think it’s time that you stop blaming yourself. We all love you and we miss you.”

“I miss you, too,” he croaks.

“How about you come home, once you finished that case and let me take care of you for once?” His mother’s voice is soft and loving and Jared wishes she was here right now and could pull him into her strong embrace.

“I’d love that, Mom.”

“Good. Then go catch that son of a bitch and come home to your family.”

They say goodbye and Jared flips his phone shut. A solid weight was taken of his shoulder with this phone call and Jared didn’t know that it would feel so good to hear all that.

“Hey.” He looks up and finds Jensen looking at him with concerned eyes. “You okay?”

Jared nods and smiles. “Yeah, yeah I really am.” He lets out a little laugh. “My mom still loves me.”

Jensen frowns and then shakes his head disbelievingly. “Of course she does, goof. How could she not?” He pulls Jared into a short hug, then. “The only person who blames you for Megan’s death is you, Jay,” he whispers. “It’s time to realize that and overcome it.”

Jared nods. “I’ve slowly come to the realization.”

Jensen smiles and shakes his head fondly. “You are a little slow,” he teases.

“Hey,” Jared exclaims indignantly, before breaking into a gently smile. “My mom wanted to know if you’re a nice guy.”

“She did, huh? What did you tell her?”

“I told her that you’re really annoying and always want to have the last word.”

Jensen slaps his arm playfully. “That’s not true. See if I put out again.”

Jared laughs. “Actually, you haven’t yet.”

Jensen pouts and before he can say anything Jared leans down and pulls him into a kiss. They kiss until someone behind them clears their throat. They pull apart and Jared sees Misha standing there watching them with a fond smile.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we got work to do.” Both, Jared and Jensen, have the decency to blush a little. Misha laughs a little. “Jared, you said you might have an insider who can look for the missing file, right?”

Jared nods. “Yeah, my friend Ty. How about I call him and ask him to have a look? We can drop by the archives after Emily’s funeral.”

“That’d be great. I somehow have the feeling that this file is the key to this fucked-up case.”

Jensen follows Misha into the command center and Jared pulls out his phone for the second time this morning. He dials the number and waits. It rings five times before someone answers.

“NYPD Archives, this is Laura speaking.”

“Hey, Laura it’s Jared Padalecki. Is Ty there?”

“Oh hey, Jared. I heard about what happened. I’m very sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he says quickly. He really doesn’t want to talk about this to someone he doesn’t really know. “Can you connect me to Ty? It’s important.”

“Sure, just wait a sec.”

He hears some music and then Ty is answering the phone.

“Jared, hey. I’m so sorry for what happened. It must have been really hard finding the girl like this.” Ty sounds really worried and concerned about him.

“I’m okay. It was hard but now I only want to catch the asshole who did this. That’s why I have a favor to ask.”

“Okay, yeah anything I can help with.”

“There is a file missing from the Venus case. It’s the file about Morrison himself. You think you could have a look around? I know some of your colleagues have already looked for it, but I thought you might have another idea where it could be.”

“Oh, sure. I’ll have a look around.”

“Thanks, Ty,” Jared says gratefully. “Jensen and I have to attend a funeral first but we’ll come by around noon.”

“Good, I’ll see you then.”

Jared closes his phone and walks into the command center. “Ty’s gonna have a look. I’m sure he’ll find it.”

“Thanks,” Misha says, only shortly looking up from the notes he took yesterday during their conversation.

 

 

An hour later Jensen and Jared leave for the funeral and Misha slowly realizes that the pieces of the puzzle are all lying in front of him. He only has to put them together in the right way. He works through the notes he took yesterday, while talking to Jared. He makes new notes, arranges them differently. But somehow he feels like there is still something missing that would put everything in the right perspective.

He works hour after hour, until the little letters in front of him blur together. Then he gets up, gets himself a coffee that tastes like crap, exchanges a few pleasantries with Tom and Rosey and goes back to the notes. He knows it’s right there, he just can’t see it and it drives him crazy.

It’s shortly before noon when Sandy walks back into the room. She looks drained. Talking to the family of a victim does that to you. Misha gives her a sympathetic smile.

“How are they?”

Sandy huffs. “Devastated.” She sighs and looks around. “Where are Jensen and Jared?”

“They went to Emily’s funeral and they wanted to drop by at the archives. This Ty guy wanted to look for the missing file again,” Misha explains. “

Sandy rolls her eyes and groans. “Ty.”

Misha looks at her in amusement. “You don’t like him?”

Sandy huffs out a laugh. “You could say that. The guy’s a first class jerk. He knows everything better, has always to have the last word. He’s an arrogant asshole.”

Misha raises an eyebrow. “Really? Jared talked differently about him.”

“Yeah, well,” Sandy shrugs. “Did he tell you that Ty caught a bullet for him once?” Misha nods. “Jared thinks he owes him now.” She pauses for a second. “I mean, don’t get me wrong I’m grateful that Ty did it. But he’s still an asshole. You should have met him back when we were still in training. He always wanted to win, wanted to be the best. Jared always beat him, though,” she laughs. “Really pissed Ty off.”

“If Ty was so ambitious, why’s he working at the archives now?” Misha asks. There is something nagging in the back of his head. Something isn’t right here.

Sandy shrugs. “After he got shot, NYPD said with the limp he carried he wasn’t any good anymore and they put him in the archives.”

Misha’s eyes grow wide. There it is. The connection he’s been looking for.

Sandy frowns. “You okay?”

“So you’re saying he caught a bullet for Jared and isn’t able to do any real police work anymore?”

Sandy nods. “Yeah, but why…?” That’s when she gets it. “Oh shit you think Ty’s the killer. But that can’t be. I mean, okay he’s an asshole but I don’t think he’s a killer.”

“Listen to me, Sandy,” Misha says seriously. “You said he always wanted to be the best, but that Jared always beat him. Then he takes a bullet for Jared, instead of being the hero he gets degraded to the archives. Must have really pissed him off.” Misha sighs. “Even if he’s not our killer, it’s worth talking to him, don’t you think? Besides, he’s a cop and he works in the archives. Surely he knows everything there is to know about the Venus Killer case.”

Sandy lets out a deep breath. “I… I don’t know but what you say makes sense.”

“I’m calling Jensen,” Misha says. “Tell them to be careful and maybe even bring Ty back to the office with them.”

Sandy nods. “Okay. I’ll go and ask the judge for a search warrant. I really hope it’s enough to get one.”

Misha calls Jensen’s cell while Sandy leaves to talk to the judge. Jensen’s phone rings five times before going to voicemail. Misha curses under his breath and leaves Jensen a message to call him back immediately.

He looks back at the notes he made and it makes more and more sense to him. Ty fits the whole profile perfectly. He just hopes that Jensen will get the message before they get to the archives. Misha is not sure what Ty will do when alone with Jared and Jensen.

 

 

Jensen parks the truck in the parking garage of NYPD headquarters. Emily’s funeral got to him. The last funeral he’s been to was Chris’ and today it brought everything back from that day. Jared’s hand squeezes his thigh gently.

“You okay?”

Jensen nods. “I will be. Let’s go and talk to Ty. When we have the file, I really could use some lunch.”

Jared smiles. “Hmm, burgers. Sounds good.”

They make their ways through the several hallways to the archives. The closer they get the fewer the colleagues who cross their way. Jensen pushes open the door to Ty’s world and sees that the reception desk is empty. They walk over and Jensen has a looks around. Ty’s probably in the back still looking for that damn file.

Jensen isn’t sure what it is, but all of a sudden he’s aware that something is not right. Jared tenses next to him and he hears him taking a shaking breath. He turns around and sees the pale face Jared’s sporting.

“Jay?” he asks, his heartbeat speeding up.

Jared reaches out for a piece of paper, holding it for Jensen to see. “I’ll be back in a sec” is written upon it in clear handwriting and the blood freezes in Jensen’s veins. It’s the same handwriting they found on the piece of paper that was tucked into Melanie’s hands.

“Shit,” he breathes and pulls out his cell. No reception. “Damn it,” he curses. “What now?” He can’t believe that Ty left the paper intentional. Their killer makes no mistakes and if Ty is the killer that means he wanted them to find out.

“You think he’s in the back?” Jared asks, already reaching for his gun.

“It could be a trap,” Jensen says, but he already knows that he and Jared will go in there. He pulls out his gun too and flips off the safety. “Let’s go.”

They make their way into the endless depth of the NYPD archives with their guns in front of them. Seeing all the rows Jensen knows that they won’t get anything covered properly if they don’t separate. He points at himself and then to the right, before pointing at Jared and to the left. Jared hesitates looking around for a sec, but then he nods.

Jensen has checked three rows when all of a sudden the lights go out. It takes only a second for the emergency lighting to turn on. Now the rows are bathed in red-orange light and it reminds Jensen of the cellar he was in. His heart speeds up and a cold hand settles around it. He swallows hard and forces himself to walk further down the rows. He expects an attack any second now and just hopes that Jared is okay.

He checks the last rows, but finds nothing and makes his way slowly back to the entrance. Jared is walking towards him and when they meet at the door he shakes his head.

“Nothing.”

“No,” Jensen agrees and lets out a deep breath.

“You okay?” Jared asks, watching him intently.

Jensen nods. “Yeah. It’s just the damn light. Reminds of the cellar back in Cali.”

“Oh shit,” Jared breathes and pulls him into a quick hug. “C’mon we have to call Sandy and tell her the news.” Jared pockets the note Ty left and they make their way back to the truck.

As soon as their back on the streets, Jared calls Sandy.

“It’s Ty.” He doesn’t bother with platitudes. “What?... Okay… Tell the judge we have proof. Okay, we’ll meet you there.” He closes his phone. “Misha worked it out too. He talked to Sandy about Ty and he worked out that he might be our guy. Judge didn’t want to fill out a warrant, though. Not enough proof and connection to the victims. Sandy will talk to him again. We’ll meet her at Ty’s apartment.”

Jensen nods. “Okay, lead the way.”

They drive north and Jensen decides against using sirens just because he hopes that they might find Ty at his apartment. It’s probably wishful thinking but a little luck would really do them good now. Jensen stops the car in front of Ty’s rundown apartment house.

“Okay, now we wait,” he says.

“You think he’s still in there?” Jared asks.

“Honestly?” Jensen shakes his head. “No. We know that he knows to cover his tracks. He didn’t leave that note accidentally. He planned it. He wants us to know that it’s him.”

Jared nods slowly. “I can’t believe it. Hell, he took a bullet for me. We’ve know each other for years.”

Jensen reaches out and rubs his hand over Jared’s neck. “You couldn’t have known, Jay.”

“He killed Megan. He killed her and then he told me how sorry he was. Who does that?” The desperation is clear in Jared’s voice.

“Listen, Jay. We know who it is now and we’ll catch him. But you need to stay focused,” Jensen says sternly. “I need you with me on this.”

Jared nods. “I know. I want him to pay for what he did.”

“He will, Jay. We’ll make sure of that.”

Sandy’s truck stops on the other side of the road. Sandy gets out first, followed by Rosey and Tom. Two police cars park behind her and four officers get out.

“Showtime,” Jensen says and he climbs out of the car, reaching for his gun in the process.

Sandy walks over to them. “Morgan insisted that we bring a few officers. He still thinks that I might be the next victim. As if Ty would come at me while I’m surrounded by cops.” She shakes her head.

“You can’t be too careful, San,” Jared reasons.

She nods. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.”

They climb the stairs to the second floor. The four police officers lead the way and they rest of them follows them. When they reach Ty’s apartment door they flank it and one of the police officers knocks.

“Tyler Quinn, open the door. This is the police.”

Nothing happens. Jensen didn’t expect anything else. The police officer knocks again and repeats the demand. Again, nothing happens, except one of the neighbors opening their door and lurking. Jared sends them back into their apartment.

The two police officers right at the door prepare to open it with force and Jensen wraps his fingers tighter around his gun. He watches the officer kicking the door and then an explosion cuts through the silence and bright light blinds Jensen before he’s thrown back through the air and blacks out.

 

 

He watches the flames coming out of this old apartment’s windows and grins. It all worked out really well. Just like he planned. He didn’t think that this profiler guy would figure it out too, but it doesn’t matter now. All evidence is destroyed and he can go on, work towards his masterpiece.

He turns the car around and drives down the street towards Sarah Martin’s apartment. He has an appointment. He wonders how long it will take until the squad put itself together again. Well anyway, there will be another gift waiting for them tomorrow.

  


 

  



	10. The Inscription, Jared/Jensen, NC-17, 10/12+Epilogue

  
  
 

 

Sarah is just cooking her dinner when the doorbell rings. She walks over and looks through the peephole. Outside is a guy wearing one of the local gas plant overalls. His base-cap is pulled deep into his face and he’s rocking back and forth on his heels.

She opens the door, but leaves the safety chain on. “Yeah?” she asks.

“Good evening, Ma’am. We got a call that there is something wrong with the gas outlets in this house. Now we have to check the apartments to see if we can find any leaks.”

Sarah hasn’t smelled anything out of the ordinary, but she knows that with gas you can never be too careful. That’s why she nods and closes the door to remove the safety chain. She opens the door again and lets the guy in.

“Okay, do what you have to do. Is it okay if I’ll finish cooking my dinner?”

The guy nods and makes his way into the living room. Sarah walks back into the kitchen. She stirs her noodles in one of the pots and tastes the tomato sauce cooking in the other. It’s delicious.

She doesn’t realize that something is wrong until the moment that a wet cloth is pressed against her mouth and nose and she loses consciousness. The last thing she sees are bright blue eyes.

 

  


 

 

“Jensen!“

Bright light penetrates Jensen’s senses. He feels dizzy and there is a constant ringing echoing in his ears. He opens his eyes slowly and sees Jared standing over him.

“Jen! Jensen!” Jared calls again and he seems relieved when he realizes that Jensen opened his eyes.

“Jay?” he groans. “What happened?”

“Son of a bitch placed a bomb in his apartment. When the officer kicked in the door it exploded,” Jared explains angrily.

“Shit,” Jensen says and slowly he notices his surroundings.

He’s lying outside on a stretcher. There is a paramedic taking his vitals and people are running past them. Jensen pushes up on his elbows and shakes his head to clear the dizziness. The paramedic shakes her head disapprovingly.

“Sir, please lie down again.”

He does and tries to take everything in from the position he’s in. Firefighter are running around and several other paramedics are around.

“Is anyone hurt?” Jensen asks.

Jared smiles fondly. “You mean besides you?”

“I’m fine,” he says and means it. Okay, his head hurts a little but otherwise he feels fine. “Now, tell me.”

“Sandy has a concussion. Tom has a few bruised ribs and Rosey a cut on his forehead,” Jared answers.

“What about you?” Jensen asks. “You hurt?”

“I’m fine, except for a sprained ankle,” Jared says. “You scared me.”

Jensen smiles slightly. “I’m sorry.” He looks around. “What about the officers?”

Jared sighs. “Two of them have pretty bad burns, but they’ll live. The other two came away with a couple of broken ribs and a few cuts. Nothing too serious, thankfully.”

“Okay, we’re ready to take you to the hospital,” his paramedic says. “You wanna ride with us?” she asks Jared.

Jensen shakes his head. “Take the truck, Jay. Please.”

Jared smiles. “Okay. I’ll follow you in the truck.” He looks at the paramedic. “Take good care of him.”

She smiles and nods. They push Jensen into one of the ambulances and seconds later he hears the engine start and they roll down the street.

“How long was I out?” he asks.

“Fifteen minutes,” the paramedic says. “But your vitals are strong and there seems to be nothing seriously wrong. Maybe a few bruised ribs.”

He nods. His dizziness is almost gone and now he only feels sore. Right now he wishes for nothing else than a soft bed and Jared beside him. They can’t though; they still have a killer to catch.

When they get to the hospital, he finds that Sandy is already being treated. Tom and Rosey get there seconds after Jensen got in. They probably were in one of the other ambulances. Jared’s only seconds behind all of them. He limps inside, but at least he can still walk with his sprained ankle.

They get stretchers next to each other and Jensen’s first concern is to make sure that his partners all are alright.

“You okay?” he asks.

“Little dizzy, but otherwise I’m fine,” Sandy says.

“Yeah,” Tom agrees, reaching over for Sandy’s hand. “You scared me back there.”

Sandy gives him a small smile. “I’ll be fine again in no time.”

Rosey nods too. “I hope we catch the son of a bitch soon. I have to have a serious conversation with him, then.”

Jared sits down next to Jensen and takes his hand, while they wait for a doctor to check Jensen over. He knows he won’t stay here though. If nothing serious is wrong with him he’ll leave with Jared soon and then they’ll go and find the psycho.

The door to the emergency room opens and Misha rushes inside, followed by a pissed-off Morgan. Misha looks at Jensen and Jensen sees the relief taking over when his friend realizes that Jensen is okay. It must have been a shock for Misha to see him lying in a hospital again.

“I’m fine,” he mutters when Misha leans down and hugs him carefully.

“You stupid son of a bitch,” Misha says. “I swear if I have to visit you in a hospital ever again I’ll kill you.”

Jensen laughs. “Jeez, thank you.”

“I have to call Vicky and Steve. Let them know that you’re okay.”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Oh, please don’t tell me you called them. They’ll only worry over nothing.” Misha looks a little guilty. “Who else did you call?” Misha chews on his bottom lip and stays silent. “Oh, shit you called Mac, didn’t you? Damn it, Misha. I’m fine. Did you have to scare her like that?”

“I asked him to,” Jared says softly. “I know she would have wanted to hear it from someone she knows and not the press.”

Jensen groans. “Great, I’m sure she called my mom too.”

“They love you, Jen. They’re your family,” Misha says.

Jensen knows they do and he loves them for it. But still, Mac and his mother are almost unbearable when they’re in mother-hen-mode and Misha knows that.

The doctor comes over to them a few minutes later and Jensen spends the next hour being check over completely. In the end he really has only a few bruised ribs. When the doctor declares him fit enough to leave, he lets out a relieved sigh. He hates hospitals and he swore to himself that he’ll never stay the night again in one of them.

Sandy is not so lucky. Her concussion causes the doctors to keep her for the night for observation. She’s pretty pissed, but Tom is able to calm her down. He’s of course staying with her. Rosey was released an hour ago and already went home to get some rest.

Morgan is waiting for Jensen when he gets back to the waiting room. Jared, Misha and Mac are with him. His sister rushes towards him and he pulls her into a tight hug. It might hurt a little, but it’s the only way to reassure Mac that he’s okay.

“I’m okay, Mac.”

She sobs into his neck. “Don’t do that ever again. You scared the hell outta me.”

He caresses her hair gently and whispers, “You’re not getting rid of me that easy.” It’s meant as a joke, but it makes her sob and cling to him only harder. “Shh,” Jensen soothes. “I’m fine, Mac. Really, I promise.”

When Mac finally lets him go, they walk over to the others and Jared gives him a small reassuring smile. Misha grins at him. Morgan’s face is unreadable, though.

“Go home,” the captain says. “Get some rest.” He looks at Jared and Misha. “All of you. I have men working on finding Tyler Quinn. I don’t wanna see you in the office until tomorrow morning. You hear me?”

Jensen nods and Jared and Misha follow suit. “You’ll call if there is something new though, right?”

Morgan grumbles but nods. “Yeah, I’ll let you know when we find something new.”

They leave after that and drive to Jensen’s apartment. Mac makes him and Jared sit down on the couch while she and Misha order some pizza and get some beers out of the fridge. Maybe it’s not so bad that Mac is here. Jensen snuggles into Jared’s side and closes his eyes. He knows that he’ll only get rest for one night, so he wants to make the most of it.

 

  


 

 

Jeff Morgan walks back into his office at the station and sits down at his desk. He instructed two of his other detectives, David Boreanaz and James Masters, to join the manhunt. But honestly he has little hope that they’ll find something.

Tyler Quinn has planned this down to the smallest detail. He wanted it found out that it was him who was killing those girls. He planned it so that Jared and Jensen found the note with his handwriting. He planned the bomb that caused the explosion of his apartment. Morgan just hopes that some things might still be salvageable. Maybe the computer hard-drive is still working and will tell them what they need to know.

At least now they know who they’re looking for. They have a name and a face. They have friends and family they can interview and Morgan prays that for once they’ll have some luck.

The phone rings and Morgan looks at the display. He groans when he sees that it’s the mayor calling. He lets it ring four more times before he answers.

“Morgan speaking.”

 

  


 

 

Mackenzie leaves a little before ten and only takes a cab because Jensen, Jared and Misha insist on her taking one. They wouldn’t have let her go otherwise. Jared smiles at the open stubbornness Mackenzie shows when it comes to her independence. But three men and Jared’s puppy-dog-eyes finally make her crumble and Jensen calls a cab and takes her down when it gets to the apartment.

Misha wants to leave as well, but Jensen just points to the couch and tells him that it’s his if he wants it. He even excuses the lack of a guest bed. Misha takes the offer and they say good night. Jared walks into Jensen’s bedroom and strips out of his clothes, while Jensen goes to the bathroom.

Looking outside, everything that happened today comes crushing down on Jared, leaving him open and raw. He feels anger pooling in his belly and he wants to punch something. Today he could have lost even more people he cares about and might even love at Ty’s hands and Jared hates him for that. He wants to wrap his hands around Ty’s neck and squeeze, see the light go out in his eyes.

“Jay?” Jensen asks softly and Jared turns around.

Jensen is standing in the door to the bathroom in only his boxers and it hits Jared like a punch to the gut that he could have lost Jensen today.

“Jared, are you okay?”

“I could have lost you today,” he says. “I could have lost Sandy and Tom and Rosey, because Ty’s crazy and apparently wants to hurt me on a personal level.”

Jensen takes a step towards him. “I’m here, Jay and I’m fine. Sandy, Tom and Rosey will be fine and we’ll find Ty and he’ll get what he deserves.”

“I want…,” Jared says quietly, without finishing the sentence and Jensen nods.

“I know.”

Then Jensen is there pressing his lips against Jared’s in a passionate kiss. Jared only needs a second to catch on and then he’s pushing his tongue into Jensen’s mouth. He licks and sucks and Jensen lets him. He lets him feel that Jensen’s still here, still very much alive. Jensen’s hard-on digs into Jared’s hip and he groans, feeling himself growing hard.

God, he wants, he needs. He brings his hands down to Jensen’s ass, squeezing it. Jensen’s hands push beneath his shirt, pulling it over Jared’s head. When Jensen’s lips close around one of his nipples Jared moans arching into Jensen’s touch. He pushes his hands beneath the waistband of Jensen’s boxers and pushes them down.

Jensen’s cock is hard and leaking and Jared wraps his fingers around it, pulling a deep groan from Jensen’s mouth.

“God, Jen… fuck I…,” Jared stutters, while Jensen works his pants open, pushing them and Jared’s boxers down in one go.

“I know,” Jensen whispers against his chest and then sinks to his knees.

Jared swallows hard and looks down when Jensen wraps his lips around Jared’s cock. God, fireworks are exploding in his stomach and he wants to bury himself in Jensen. Jensen licks and sucks, swirling his tongue around the head of Jared’s cock. Jared sinks his hands into Jensen’s hair and keeps him in place.

“Jen, your mouth… love your fucking mouth,” he mutters.

Jensen’s hands settle on his hips and Jared almost comes when he feels Jensen urging him on to fuck his mouth. He starts slowly and Jensen just takes it, urges him on for more and Jared gives it to him. He rubs his dick over Jensen’s tongue and pushes it back into his throat. Jensen swallows around him and Jared has to pull back to keep from coming down Jensen’s throat.

He pulls Jensen up and crushes his mouth to him. “Wanna fuck you, Jen. Can I? Please tell me I can.” He knows he’s begging.

Jensen moans. “God, yes, Jay… anything you want.”

They lay down on the bed and for a second Jared thinks about Jensen’s bruised ribs, but then Jensen pulls him on top and begs, “C’mon Jay, fuck me, fuck me hard” and Jared almost loses it then and there. Jensen pulls out a tube of lube and a condom pushing it into Jared’s hand.

“Fuck, Jen…” he breathes, popping open the cap and coating his fingers with lube. He strokes Jensen’s cock slowly, teasingly, while bringing his other hand down to where Jensen’s hole is hidden between his cheeks.

It clenches in anticipation when Jared rubs over it. Then he pushes his first finger inside and Jensen lets out a deep moan.

“Yes, Jay…”

Jensen is tight and Jared pushes gently further into his body. He watches his finger vanishing in Jensen’s body and Jared’s cock grows impossible harder.

“So hot, so tight, baby,” he whispers and leans down to kiss Jensen.

Their tongues play lazily with each other, while Jared fucks his finger in and out of Jensen’s ass. When he thinks that Jensen’s loose enough he pushes in a second finger. Jensen’s is writhing beneath him. Words like more, harder, fuck me tumbling from his lips and Jared can’t wait to be in Jensen. He adds a third finger and a small cry escapes Jensen’s lips.

“Yeah, baby,” Jared croons. Fucking his fingers in and out, scissoring them and stretching Jensen. “God, you’re so perfect. Can’t wait to be in you.”

“C’mon do it, Jay. Wanna feel you. Fuck me,” Jensen begs, pushing back on the fingers in his ass.

Jared can’t wait any longer and pulls out his fingers. Jensen lets out a disappointed moan and he leans down, running his tongue over Jensen’s lips.

“Just wait, Jen. I’m gonna fuck you so good. You’ll feel me for days.”

“Yes, Jay… please…”

Jared rips open the condom wrapper and rolls it on carefully. He coats it with lube and then positions himself at Jensen’s entrance. Slowly but surely he pushes inside. Jensen’s hot and tight and perfect and Jared sucks in a breath. He knows he won’t last long.

“So perfect, Jen. So fucking perfect,” he whispers.

“Fuck me, Jay. Fuck me.”

Jared pulls out and pushes back in. Jensen wraps his legs around Jared’s hips and Jared starts fucking him in earnest. He changes the angle slightly and Jensen lets out a small cry telling him that he’s doing it right.

“Like this, Jay. Just like this.”

He fucks in and out of Jensen’s ass hard and fast, brushing over Jensen’s prostate on every push. Jensen is writhing beneath him, his eyes half open and his cheeks flushed. He’s beautiful and Jared tells him so.

Soon Jared feels his orgasm building in his belly and he speeds up his rhythm. Jensen reaches down to wrap his hand around his dick, but Jared slaps them away, wrapping his own fingers around Jensen’s dick instead. He jerks him in the same rhythm he fucks into Jensen and then Jensen is coming, shooting his release over Jared’s fingers and his own belly.

The contractions squeeze Jared’s cock deliciously and he comes with Jensen’s name on his lips. His hips stutter and he buries his face into the crook of Jensen’s neck. Pleasure is surging through his veins and Jared wishes he could stay like this forever.

After he comes down from his high he pulls out and Jensen lets out a small groan. “Sorry,” Jared whispers and goes to the bathroom to get rid of the condom and get a washcloth for Jensen.

He gently wipes Jensen clean, pressing a soft kiss to one of his hipbones in the process. Throwing the washcloth into the direction of the bathroom he scoots up and pulls Jensen into his arms.

“I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?”

Jensen shakes his head. “I’m fine, Jared,” he says and snuggles into Jared’s side. “We should get some sleep, Jay. We have a killer to find in the morning.”

 

  


 

 

He watches her through the peephole in the wall. She’s just waking up again. First she doesn’t seem to realize what happened, but then he can see the panic rushing in. She screams for help, banging against the door. He’s fine with her wearing herself out. It’ll make everything so much easier.

Now that the squad and Jared know who they’re looking for he has to act quicker. He doesn’t believe that they’ll ever find out where his hiding place is, but it can’t be wrong to act out his plan a little faster. Besides, it brings him faster to his masterpiece. He saw her today and she’s still beautiful. God he can’t wait to carve his final words into her body.

Sarah is the only thing that separates him from his masterpiece right now. But he planned to leave her for them to find her in the morning. Then he’ll have to wait until tomorrow night and he’ll finally be able to close his arms around his masterpiece. He feels giddy, just thinking about it.

He slowly turns the key in the lock and opens the door to Sarah’s prison. She looks at him with wide eyes.

“No, please, no,” she begs, but he doesn’t care.

He works fast and even though Sarah is struggling against him he has no problem pressing the cloth soaked in chloroform against her mouth and nose. She falls against him and he lifts her into his arms. He carries her into the other cellar room, cuffing her to the stretcher.

He cuts away her clothes and his hands tremble with excitement when he sees her pale soft skin. The scalpel lies heavy in his hand when he takes it from the dolly next to him. Her skin gives way perfectly to the sharp metal and his heart speeds up when he carves the new initials into her belly.

Then when he’s finished, he takes the syringe and pushes the needle in one of her veins. He watches her life leaving her.

 

  


 

 

The constant ringing wakes Jared. He groans and reaches over to take his phone from the nightstand. Instead his hand collides with something soft and warm and he realizes that Jensen’s lying next to him. He smiles and reaches over his lover to get to his phone. The ringing doesn’t even seem to bother Jensen.

“Padalecki,” he answers the phone quietly.

“This is Morgan,” his captain grumbles into the phone. “Come to the office. Bring Ackles and Collins. We found another one.”

“Another one?” Jared breathes. Shit.

“He put her right in front of our entrance door,” Morgan chuckles humorlessly. “And no-one fucking noticed it.”

“We’ll be right there,” Jared says and flips his phone shut. He leans over to Jensen, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. “Jen, baby wake up we need to get to work.”

Jensen grumbles something incomprehensible and turns away from Jared, burying deeper in the covers. Jared would find it endearing if they didn’t have to get to the station right now. He shakes Jensen a little.

“Jen, you need to wake up. There’s been another victim.”

That seems to get Jensen’s attention and he opens his eyes. “What?” he groans.

Jared nods. “Tyler put her right in front of the entrance door to the station.”

“Damn, he’s getting cocky,” Jensen curses.

They get dressed in record time and wake Misha when they walk out into the living room. Misha looks at them confused that they’re already awake.

“They found another one,” Jared explains. “Morgan wants us at the station.”

“Shit,” Misha curses and climbs into his clothes.

They walk up the station ten minutes later. Yellow tape is closing the station off in a big radius and they duck beneath it to walk over to where Morgan is talking to Dr. Beaver. Their captain turns around when he hears them coming.

“Ah, there you are.”

“What do we have?” Jensen asks.

Dr. Beaver sighs. “Another female between twenty and twenty-five, blonde and the inscription has changed again.”

All three of them look down at the girl when Beaver pulls the sheet away. ‘MA’ is carved into the girl’s belly and Jared wonders who he’s hinting at this time.

“Morning.”

Jared spins around and sees Rosey and Tom walking towards them. “Where’s Sandy?”

“She has to wait for the doctor to release her then she’ll be here,” Tom explains.

“Okay,” Morgan says. “Padalecki, Ackles you go and talk to Quinn’s parents find out everything you can about the bastard and try to find out if he has another possible hiding place around here. Welling, Rosenbaum you go and get the word out there that he’s targeting someone with the initials ‘MA’. Collins do whatever you need to do to help us catch the guy. I’m going to try and find out who she is, where and when she went missing.”

Jensen and Jared walk over to Jensen’s truck when Jared’s phone rings. He pulls it out and looks at the caller ID. It’s says ‘unknown’. He flips his phone open and answers.

“Yeah?”

“Hello, Jared.”


	11. The Inscription, Jared/Jensen, NC-17, 11/12+Epilogue

  
  
 

 

 

  
  
 

 

“Hello Jared.”

Jared’s breathing stops and his heart misses a beat when he recognizes the voice echoing through his cell.

“Tyler,” he breathes and sees Jensen spinning around. Jensen’s eyes are blown wide with not just surprise, but also anger and hate.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, JT,” Tyler drawls. “What happened to the caring ‘Ty’? Am I not good enough to be your friend anymore?”

“What do you want, Tyler?” Jared hisses. “You killed all those girls. You killed Megan. Why the hell would you do that?”

Tyler’s insane laugh sounds through the line and Jared cringes. It sends awful shivers down his spine.

“You wanna know why I did it? Why I killed little Meg and all those other girls?” Tyler stops for a second, but Jared doesn’t think he’s expecting an answer. It’s just for causing drama and suspense. “Because I could, JT,” Tyler spits out a second later. “You were so damn stupid two years ago, all of you. I worked out that it was Morrison. I did that but NYPD thought I was useless with my limp. And you know who I had to thank for that? You! I took that bullet for you and all I got was being cast out and sent to the archive. But then I worked out that it was Morrison who killed all those girls and I knew that was my chance to prove that I was better than you.”

“So, you killed Megan?” Jared asks quietly, feeling his heart clenching painfully. Jensen’s standing next to him, listening too. His hand is lying on the small of Jared’s back and it’s the only thing that keeps him from screaming at Tyler.

Tyler snorts. “Don’t you get it, JT? I did it because I knew you wouldn’t find me. This is my game and I’m holding all the cards.”

“Well, we found you now, asshole,” Jared growls.

Another laugh sounds through the phone. “Oh, yeah? Then tell me, who am I looking at right now? Where am I and what am I going to do next?”

Jared’s heart sinks and he thinks of the changed inscription. It says ‘MA’ and Jared knows that Tyler is probably looking at the girl right now, planning his next move, planning his next kill.

“You don’t know do you, Jared?” Tyler spits out. “And you never will. You’ll never find me in time. But you’ll find another body tomorrow.”

Jared swallows hard, curling his fingers harder around his cell. “Then why are you calling? What do you want?”

“I guess I feel nostalgic,” Tyler sighs. “We had some fun times. Guess I just wanted to say good-bye. Tell Sandy I hope she feels better soon,” he says, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “Oh and Jared before I go I just wanted you to know that she’s special, just like Megan. She really reminds me of her.”

The anger pooling in Jared’s belly explodes and he yells, “You son of a bitch I will kill you. I will hunt you down and then I’ll kill you, slow and painful.”

Tyler laughs again. “Good luck with that, JT. I’ll see you in another life.”

The call disconnects and all Jared hears now is the insistent beeping of the dial tone. He can’t believe that Tyler is doing this; that Tyler even admitted to killing Megan. He remembers that both met once at Jared’s house warming party. They seemed to hit it off right away and now Jared realizes it was all a play. Megan wouldn’t have expected any danger when she met Tyler that night, she wouldn’t have thought about anything bad happening to her. She trusted him, because Jared trusted him.

“Jay? Jared?” Jensen gripping his forearms brings Jared back to the present. “You with me, man?” Jensen’s green eyes are full of concern and Jared nods slowly.

“Yeah,” he whispers. “I’m with you.”

“Good.” Jensen nods. “Then get in the car, call Misha and tell him what Tyler just told us. Maybe it’ll help him to work out Tyler’s next step.”

Jared nods. He needs to get a grip on things, needs to work this case till the end before he breaks down and cries for a week. He climbs into the car while Jensen walks around the hood and gets into the driver’s seat.

Jensen starts the engine and turns the car onto the street. While Jensen drives them through the horrendous early morning traffic on the streets of New York City, Jared calls Misha.

“Hey Jared, what’s up?” Misha answers and he sounds tired.

“He called,” Jared says and with the sharp intake of breath he hears on the other end of the line he knows that Misha knows exactly who Jared’s talking about.

“Okay, tell me everything,” Misha prompts and Jared starts talking.

 

  


 

 

Jensen silently listens to Jared repeating everything that psycho just said. He’s furious and gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turn white, it is the only thing keeping him from screaming and ranting out loud. He can’t believe that Tyler had the nerve to call Jared and tell him that it’s all Jared’s fault. Jared had been doing so good accepting that it wasn’t his fault that his sister fell victim to some psycho killer. Now Jensen can see the doubt and guilt back in Jared’s eyes and it pisses him off.

When they find Quinn – and there is no if for Jensen – he’ll make sure that Jared gets his revenge.

“Okay, yeah. We’ll call as soon as we spoke to Tyler’s parents.” Jared ends the call and sighs. “Misha’ll call us as soon as he worked something out. He’ll also inform the others about the call. He still thinks that Morrison’s file is the key to all this.”

Jensen nods slowly. “Could be. I mean Tyler got rid of it for a reason.”

“If he got rid of it and it’s not in one of the other case file boxes,” Jared sighs.

“It’s the best shot we got, right?”

Jared remains still for a few minutes before saying, “I just want to get him. I really don’t care how. If Misha thinks this’ll help I’m all for it.”

Yeah, Jensen agrees with that. “So,” he speaks quietly, “’MA’ what do you think that means?”

“Well, you heard him, right? For me it sounded like he’s looking at his next victim.”

“Guess we’ll have to figure out who he’s hinting at,” Jensen concludes. “You know anyone with those initials? Anyone close to you?”

Jared shakes his head. “No.” He sighs again. “Y’know there was something in the way he said that she reminds him of Megan. I have the feeling I’m missing something here. I just… it keeps bugging me, as if it’s right there and I’m too stupid to see it.”

Jensen removes one of his hands on the steering wheel and lays it on Jared’s thigh, squeezing gently. “You’ll figure it out, Jay. I’m sure you will.” Jensen takes a deep breath before continuing because he’s not sure he should say anything at all, but he has too. “Listen, Jay what he said about it all being your fault? It’s not true. Don’t listen to him, man. He killed all those girls and you couldn’t have known that he was crazy. Nobody figured it out, not even the psych evaluation.”

Jared runs his fingers over the back of Jensen’s hand before entwining their fingers and squeezing back. “I keep thinking that I should have seen it coming, y’know. But when I look back, when I think about the times when he acted like he cared? There’s nothing, no clue or anything. So I guess there was no knowing what would happen or that some psycho was napping inside my friends head. Now I just want him to get what he deserves.”

Jensen nods. “Good. We’ll make sure he gets what he deserves.”

They spend the rest of the drive to Long Beach in silence. Jensen is trying to make sense of what they already know. Tyler is trying to hurt Jared, but then again he’s using girls Jared has no connection to, except for Megan eighteen months ago. This time, however, he called and explicitly told Jared that the girl is special, he even compared her to Megan. Does that mean Jared knows her?

Just like Jared, Jensen has the feeling that they’re missing something very important and that Tyler already gave them the clue by calling Jared this morning. Damn, if they could just see it.

It’s after ten when they get to the beige suburban house. It has a nice front yard and Jensen can hear the ocean whooshing in the background. He thinks about the rundown apartment house Quinn was living in and this feels like a different life and world. If Quinn grew up here what made him choose that dirty apartment, he could have just asked his parents for help.

“You know his parents?” Jensen asks and Jared shakes his head.

“No. He didn’t talk about them a lot.”

“So, they weren’t really close, huh?” Jared shrugs and Jensen adds, “Guess that explains why he was living in a rundown apartment while his parents lived here.”

“Guess so,” Jared agrees. “C’mon maybe they can shine a light on Tyler.”

They walk up to the front door and ring the bell. It doesn’t take long for a woman in her fifties to open the door. She’s wearing beige cargo pants and a light blue blouse. Her long blonde hair is falling freely over her shoulder and she gives them a curious smile.

“Can I help you?”

Jared shows his badge and Jensen does the same before saying, “Are you Mrs. Quinn, mother of Tyler Quinn?” She nods and he continues, “We’re detective Ackles and Padalecki with NYPD and we need to talk to you about your son, Ma’am.”

The polite smile on her face falls away, but she pushes the door open wider and motions them inside. “I’m not sure how much help I can be. We haven’t talked to or heard from Ty in years. Is he okay?”

Jensen feels his stomach turning upside down at the open worry this woman is showing regarding Quinn. But he tells himself that she doesn’t know what her son has done or what he’s about to do.

“Maybe we should sit down, Mrs. Quinn,” Jared says softly.

“Yeah sure,” she nods and leads them into a neatly organized living room. It’s spotless clean and gives Jensen the feeling that the Quinns don’t actually spend time in this room.

“Please sit,” Mrs. Quinn offers them two seats on the sofa.

“Mrs. Quinn, Detective Padalecki and I are here because we have reason to believe that your son is connected to the recent killings that are happening in Manhattan,” Jensen says carefully. You never know how a relative will react to news like that.

Mrs. Quinn stays silent and after some time she nods and clears her throat. “Is he the one killing those girls?”

Jensen’s surprised to say the least at her composure. It seems like she expected something like this.

“It’s a possibility,” Jared answers and it’s only then that she lets out a small sob.

“Mrs. Quinn I hope you don’t mind me saying this but you don’t seem too surprised,” Jensen says quietly.

She takes a deep breath. “I didn’t think… we always knew that something was wrong with Ty. All his life he had an unhealthy streak of competition. He always wanted to be the best at everything. He never took losing well.” She takes another moment to compose herself. “When he was in high school he’d start fights with kids that’d go home with better grades almost every day. He was sixteen when he beat one of his school mates unconscious. We tried to talk to him, tried to tell that that was wrong and that we’d love him even if he wasn’t best at everything. Nothing worked, so we sent him to a psychologist. It got better after that, at least we thought so. Then he decided to join the police. The last thing he said to me was ‘One day I’m gonna find something I’m best at and then you can be real proud of me’. He walked out the door after that and I haven’t seen him since.”

“Didn’t you try to contact him?” Jared asks.

She chuckles humorlessly. “Of course I did… we did. We loved our son very much, but Ty didn’t want anything to do with us. He told Jimmy – my husband – that he’d call when he found something he could be best at and that we shouldn’t call him anymore. He never did and then he moved away from the apartment he used to live in and we lost hold of him. Jimmy died last year after having a heart attack and Ty didn’t even come to the funeral.”

Jensen feels his heart break a little for the woman in front of him. She not only lost her husband but now she has to live with the knowledge of her son being a murderer too.

“Mrs. Quinn we’re very sorry for your loss,” Jared says softly. “But can you maybe tell us more about Tyler? Is there a place he could have gone? Anything, a vacation home or maybe a relative’s house?”

She shakes her head. “I’m sorry but I don’t know. Jimmy and I didn’t have family in New York. Mine lives in Kentucky and Jimmy was from Minnesota. We spend most of our holidays in Florida. I wish I could help you.”

Jensen nods understandingly. “Thanks anyway for telling us what you did. We’ll let you know when we find him and please call if he contacts you.” He hands her one of his business cards.

“Yeah, of course,” she says and suddenly looks about twenty years older.

“We’ll go now.” Jared gets up and Jensen follows his lead. “Goodbye, Mrs. Quinn.”

“Goodbye, Detectives.”

She leads them to the front door and when it closes behind them, Jensen lets out a deep breath he doesn’t remember holding.

“Well, shit,” he breathes.

“You think?” Jared huffs. “Damn, he was a ticking time bomb all the time and nobody realized it. He played us all.”

“Let’s get back to the office. Maybe Misha has some good news for us.”

 

  


 

 

He’s sitting outside Morgan Stanley Children’s Hospital, waiting. He watched Mackenzie leaving her apartment a few blocks away this morning and ever since he’s been waiting for her to come back out. It’ll only be in a few hours but he feels the excitement in his veins. His heart is speeding up whenever he thinks about her walking down the streets and him catching her.

It shouldn’t be a problem for him to leave his little gift to Jensen. He checked out Jensen’s apartment before and he knows that there is no security and the fire escape is perfectly hidden in the dark.

He really is the master at his. He thinks about calling his mom and telling her that he found something he’s best at. But he remembers how that went with his dad last year. When it was clear that NYPD really didn’t have a clue that Morrison hadn’t killed all those girls himself Ty had called his dad and asked for a meeting.

They met in a park not too far from his childhood home. His dad always went running there and Ty had asked if they could meet there. His father had been so damn thrilled, up until the moment Ty told him that he had killed Megan and that no-one knew it had been him. He just wanted his dad to be proud of him, wanted him to love him for being the best at something.

But instead his dad had looked at him in disgust and yelled at him for killing Megan. All of a sudden he had stopped and gripped his heart. He collapsed right in front of Ty and died of a heart attack. Well, it just served him right for not being proud at Ty. He was best at something and his daddy could not see it.

So, he doesn’t call his mom. Besides he’s sure that Jared and Jensen already talked to her. She knows that her little baby boy is a master at this game. She knows that he achieved what he aimed at. Just one more step and he’ll never be forgotten anymore. Jared and Jensen will forever be haunted by Ty’s memory.

A smirk forms on his face. Even if he dies early he’ll live on in their stories, in their children’s stories. Maybe he should be grateful to Jared for showing him the way to being best at something. If he hadn’t caught that bullet for Jared, he’d never found the way here.

An insane laugh escapes him and echoes in the silent car. He’s the master.

 

  


 

 

Mackenzie gets to work this morning and sees the sad face of one of the day shift nurses. She just knows that they found another girl dead. Her heart sinks. She thinks about calling Jensen, checking up on him and on Jared. Instead she calls Misha, gets an honest update about how things are. Well, as much honesty as he can give her.

From the tiredness and hopelessness in Misha’s voice she knows that it’s bad. He doesn’t answer her question if they have any leads and she knows that they practically have nothing. It kills her, knowing that Jensen is out there chasing a phantom that can kill again at any given time. She wishes there was something she could do.

There is not and she goes to work on her little patients. Today seems to be a shitty day, though. By noon she’s in an emergency surgery on the heart of one of her little people. Well, if she can’t do anything to help Jensen she at least can save this little girl’s life.

 

  


 

 

Misha is sitting bent over the notes he took about the conversation Jared had with Quinn. He has two officers working on Morrison’s background check, because he knows this is where it all started and he knows that Quinn disposed of the file for a reason. Something in that file will lead them in Quinn’s direction.

Tom walks in and drops to one of the chairs in front of Misha. He sighs. “Forensics is still working on the things in Quinn’s apartment. They found a laptop. It’s burned but they think they might be able to find something that’s not completely destroyed on it.”

Quinn even left his laptop in the apartment. He really thinks that he’s better than them and they won’t be able to find him… ever. Misha rubs his temples and groans.

“This guy is really fucked up.” He looks at the new inscription. “I mean in the beginning he cleaned up after so obsessively that we couldn’t ever have known that it was him. But now? Now he wants us to know and we still can’t find him. I just… I really don’t get it.”

Tom nods. “Yeah, you’re not the only one.”

“Anything, guys?” Sandy walks in taking a sip from a soda can in her hand. Misha shakes his head and Tom explains that they might have some luck with the computer but not for some hours. She nods. “Jensen and Jared still out?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Misha confirms. “They called after they left Mrs. Quinn with nothing. Morgan asked them to drop by the archives and talk to Quinn’s colleagues. Maybe he dropped something about a vacation home or summer residence.”

Sandy snorts. “Right, as if this guy would give us a lick of chance in catching him.”

Misha nods slowly thinking about Quinn leaving them hints on the victims, about the phone call to Jared and about Quinn leaving his laptop in his apartment. He’s giving them a chance; they’re just too stupid to put all the pieces together.

 

  


 

 

It’s after three in the afternoon when they finally get back to the office. Talking to Tyler’s colleagues had been a bust not that Jared expected anything else. After learning more and more about Tyler he’s sure that all everybody ever saw was a role Tyler was playing. No one ever met the really Ty, except for those poor girls he killed… and Megan.

There is still a part inside of him that thinks he should have seen it coming. But Jared slowly starts to realize that there was no way of knowing something like that would happen. There are still millions of ‘what ifs’ flowing through Jared’s mind but there’s also one that’s returning more often than others. What if his mom and Sam and Jensen and all the other people are right? Jared wants to believe that.

“You okay?”

Jensen’s soft voice pulls him out of his thoughts and he turns to the man next to him. He wants to give Jensen a label, wants to call him boyfriend or lover or maybe even something more but then he thinks about what will happen when this case is over. About what will happen when they find Tyler. There is a house, a job and Sadie waiting for him in Michigan. So no, he’s not okay and it has nothing to do with Tyler for once.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just thinking about what I’ll do to the bastard when we find him,” he lies and feels guilt pooling in his belly.

Jensen nods and gives him a smile. “I can’t wait to stay in bed for a week when this is over.” He leans forward and curls his fingers around the fabric of Jared’s shirt. “Preferably with you by my side.”

Jared can’t answer because Jensen’s lips are on his and he’s kissing Jared passionately. It feels like a promise of what’s to come. God, and Jared wants, wants this, wants Jensen. He still can’t believe that something so good could come out of all this mess. But he’s falling for Jensen and he’s falling hard. He isn’t even sure if he wants to stop falling.

“God, Jay,” Jensen whispers against Jared’s lips. “I really wish we could keep doing this.”

Jared chuckles. “Me too. Let’s find this psycho and then I’ll be all yours.” ‘At least for some time’, he adds in his mind.

They make their way upstairs to find Misha talking to two officers, but when he sees them, he dismisses the officers and walks over to them.

“Anything new?” Jensen asks.

Misha shrugs. “Maybe. I had some people dig into Morrison’s background and they found an old cabin to his name. It’s about two hours north outside of the city.”

Jared’s heart speeds up. “And?”

“And we’re having the local Sheriff checking it out. Let’s just hope they find something.” Misha gives a small hopeful smile.

“Do we think Quinn’s there?”

Misha shakes his head. “Well, after what Jared told be me about the phone call I’d say no. Except for when he already captured the girl. If it is his hiding place, that’s still not confirmed.”

“Anything on the ‘MA’?” Jared asks and something tingles when he speaks the initials.

“Hmm,” Misha muses, “forensics is digging around in Quinn’s burned laptop. They found some files they think could be repaired. But other than that nothing. Tom and Rosey found three girls with those initials that go to NYU and to Chad’s gym. We have officers watching their every step.”

It makes Jared feel a little better, but there is still this pit in his stomach telling that something isn’t right and they’re missing something essential here.

 

  


 

 

Mackenzie rips the gloves off her hands and throws them into the trash can. Five hours and the girl still died. She couldn’t save her and now she has to go out there and tell the parents that they won’t ever see her again. It’s always hard losing someone but today it hits Mackenzie especially hard. She can normally distance herself pretty good, not today though.

Dr. Peters walks up behind her and gives Mackenzie a tight smile. “We did all we could.”

Mackenzie nods and tries to smile back. But she can feel the tears burning behind her eyes and she has to get out of here, like right now. Otherwise, she’s going to lose it and she won’t lose it while her boss is watching.

“How about you take the rest of the day off?” Dr. Peters asks her. Mackenzie wants to decline but then she sees the determination on his face and nods weakly.

“Yeah, okay.”

“I’ll talk to her parents. You just take a step back. Have a nice hot bath and a good night’s sleep. You’ll see, tomorrow it’ll be better.”

Mackenzie doubts that but and nods nonetheless. “Yeah, thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She walks upstairs to the changing room and pulls off her scrubs to change into her every day clothes, consisting of jeans and a sweatshirt. She puts on her jacket and tries not to run out of the hospital. Cold air hits her when she steps outside and she feels her eyes water. She doesn’t know if it’s the cold and the wind or the reaction to losing the little girl today. It doesn’t really matter.

Walking north towards her apartment, she pulls out her cell phone. It’s almost dark and she pulls her jacket tighter around her, before dialing Jensen’s number.

“Hey Mac.” He sounds tired and she thinks about taking the next subway to the station, even if it’s just to comfort her brother for one second.

“Hey,” she answers and she didn’t think she sounded so wrecked, but Jensen seems to notice it anyway.

“Damn Mac, what happened?”

“Lost a little girl today. Heart failure. She was only four.” Mackenzie doesn’t bother wiping her tears away.

“I’m sorry, Mac. Is there anything I can do?”

She laughs a little. “Just talking to you helps. But maybe we can meet whenever you found that psycho, have a weekend away. Maybe Jared will join us.”

Jensen snorts. “Yeah, sure.” She hears him taking a deep breath. “So, you still at the hospital?”

“No, I’m on my way home. Dr. Peters sent me home after the surgery.”

“You’re not walking, are you?” Jensen asks concerned.

Mackenzie chuckles. She’s fumbling in her pocket to get her keys out, while walking past the alley next to her apartment building.

“Don’t worry, big brother. I’m f…”

That’s when a hand settles over her mouth. She tries to scream but it’s only a muffled sound. She feels consciousness slipping away and her cell phone slips out of her hand, clattering to the ground.

 

  


 

 

Jensen’s on the phone with Mackenzie when he sees a guy rushing into the office with photos in his hands. Mackenzie just told him that she lost a little girl today and as much as Jensen wants to know what’s on those pictures he knows that Mackenzie needs him more. Jared can handle the photos and when it’s something important he’ll get Jensen anyway.

He asks her if she’s walking home when he sees Jared paling while looking at the pictures. Misha is right next to him and he’s just as pale. What the hell does that mean?

Mackenzie chuckles. “Don’t worry, big brother. I’m f…”

Her voice breaks off and there is a muffled sound. “Mac?” he asks. No answer. “Mackenzie?” He hears clattering and then nothing. “Mac, damn it say something,” he says impatiently.

Looking over at Jared and Misha again, he sees that they’re walking towards him with blank faces. Just looking at them Jensen knows what just happened to Mackenzie.

Quinn has her.


	12. The Inscription, Jared/Jensen, NC-17, 12/12+Epilogue

  
  
 

  
  
 

Jared is standing next to Jensen when Jensen’s cell phone rings.

 

They’re just looking at blueprints to the cabin Morrison owned. It’s more of a mansion, really and it’s at least a hundred years old. They can be glad that Andrea, the girl in the town’s office of Belham, was able to get them blueprints of the house at all.

She also told them stories her grandmother had told her. According to them, the house had belonged to Morrison’s great-grandparents and they used to distill their own alcohol during Prohibition. They’re also rumored to have smuggled it. Andrea thinks that’s the reason why they have this huge cellar. She’s not sure that the blueprints are all correct though. There could have been some changes since the blueprints were made in the 50ies.

Sheriff McGee called half-an-hour ago to let them know that they checked out the house and there was definitely someone there. The skid marks on the driveway were definitely fresh. Jared feels the relief and agitation pool in his belly. This is it. He just knows it. This is where Ty has been hiding the girls.

Jensen pulls his cell phone out and after a look on the display he says, “It’s Mackenzie,” and walks away to a corner on the opposite side of the room. Jared gives him a small smile and turns back to the blueprints.

As far as he can tell there is a tunnel leading from the cellar directly to the woods behind the mansion. They probably used it to smuggle alcohol out of the house during Prohibition. It could be the perfect point of entrance.

The door of the office bursts open and Jared spins around, seeing one of the members of the Forensics team rushing towards them. He’s holding two photos in his hand and waves them in their direction. Misha gets up slowly to stand next to Jared, when the guy reaches their table.

“We were able to repair one of the files on Quinn’s computer,” the guy says, panting. “It’s a picture of a woman in her late twenties. We compared it to all the other victims’ pictures and she’s new. It could be his next victim.”

“Okay,” Jared says nervously, “show us.”

The guy lays the pictures down on the table and Jared’s blood freezes in his veins, his breath is stuck in his throat and his heart skips a beat. The woman in the picture is beautiful, with long blond hair and amazing green eyes. She’s smiling in the picture and Jared remembers the same smile on her face when he shared dinner with her and Jensen a few nights ago.

“Mackenzie,” Jared breathes.

Tyler wants Mackenzie and Jared feels his legs going wobbly. He grips the edge of the table and counts till ten in his head, taking deep and steady breaths. That’s what Tyler meant with ‘special’ and ‘reminding him of Megan’.

Misha is completely still next to him and when Jared looks up Misha’s face is completely blank. They turn to where Jensen is talking to his sister.

“Mac? Mackenzie?”

Jensen is talking into his phone with a frown on his face and Jared just knows that Tyler didn’t only want Mackenzie, but he already got her. He walks towards Jensen, Misha on his heels. Jensen looks over at them and it only takes them one second of silent conversation to share the news.

“Jen,” Jared breathes when he finally reaches Jensen. “We’ll get her back. Tell us everything.”

Jensen nods calmly. “She was walking home from the hospital and then I heard a muffled groan and the cell phone clattering to the ground. If we go now we might be able to catch him before he leaves the city.”

“We don’t know what car he drives, Jen,” Jared says and his heart is breaking.

“Then what, Jared? What do you want to do to get her back?” Jensen spits and brushes past Jared, storming into the command center.

Jared and Misha follow him. “Jensen, stop for a second. Let’s think about this,” Misha reasons.

“Misha is right, Jensen. Let’s just work out a plan,” Sandy agrees. “It’ll do us no good to just go out there and charge after a phantom half-cocked.”

Jensen stops and for a second Jared thinks that Sandy got through to him, but then Jensen grips the first chair in his way and smashes it against the wall.

“She’s my sister, damn it!” he yells. “I won’t let some psycho kill her.”

Jared grabs Jensen’s forearms, forcing Jensen to look at him. “I know and we’ll get her. We won’t let anything happen to her. But we need a plan.”

“She’s my sister, Jay,” Jensen whispers. “I can’t lose her too.”

“I know. Jen, I know.” Jared pulls him into an embrace and Jensen sacks against his body, his hands clinging to the back of Jared’s shirt.

He shares a determined look with the others over Jensen’s shoulder, before pressing a quick kiss to Jensen’s hair.

Jensen pulls back a few seconds later, smoothing his hands down his shirt and looking at Jared. “Okay, plan. Anyone got one?”

Jared nods. “Yeah, I think I do.” He turns to Misha. “How big is the chance for Tyler to think that we figured him out?”

Misha huffs. “With his arrogance I’d say very small. He thinks he’s too good for us to figure out.”

“So, that means he’ll go back to Morrison’s mansion?”

“Yeah, I’d bet everything I have on it,” Misha replies.

“Good,” Jared says and points at the end of the tunnel on the blueprints. “Jen and I go in here. I bet he’ll hold Mackenzie somewhere in the basement. Sandy, Tom and Rosey you go and cover our backs from the house. Make sure that all entries are covered. But don’t go in there. We don’t know if he has more explosives inside.”

Misha clears his throat. “I don’t think that he has anymore explosives in there. This is his safe haven, remember. He doesn’t think we’ll ever be able to find him. So, he wouldn’t take such drastic security measures.”

“Remember that he can hear your cars. You gotta park at least two miles away.” Morgan’s growl echoes through the room. They all spin around and look at their captain. “I’ll inform the Sheriff’s station and tell them we need their help. I make sure that they’ll be waiting for you when you get to Belham.”

“Okay.” Jared looks at Jensen, giving him a small nod and he receives one in return after a second. They’re together in this. “Let’s check our ammunition and then hit the road. Tyler has about a twenty minutes head start.”

 

  
  


 

 

Tyler parks his black Lexus at the rear of Morrison’s mansion. Everything is silent, nothing out of the ordinary and a smirk forms on his face. They’ll never figure out where his hiding place is. He walks around the car and opens the trunk.

Mackenzie is still unconscious. He bound her hands and legs, and put a gag in her mouth just to be sure. But she’s still out. He grabs her and throws her over his shoulder to carry her inside. She’s heavy and it takes him some time to make his way inside and downstairs. He lays her on the bed in one of the cellar rooms.

Before he leaves, he pushes a strand of her hair away from her face and smiles. She’s beautiful and he can’t wait to finally put his scalpel to her soft skin. It has to wait, though. He still has to do some other things before he can work on his little gift.

 

  
  


 

 

Jensen is sitting next to Jared, who’s driving Jensen’s truck. He wouldn’t take no for an answer when he asked Jensen for the keys and deep down Jensen is glad. He probably wouldn’t have been able to drive. His head is miles away. A thousand possibilities are running through his head and all he can think about are his parents’ faces when he has to tell them that Mackenzie is dead and he couldn’t stop it. For a second he wonders asking how Jared did it, but then he keeps his mouth shut. There’s still a chance to find Mackenzie alive.

When they finally get to Belham Sheriff McGee is already waiting for them with four of his deputies. He’s an elderly guy with salt and pepper hair, but somehow Jensen feels like this guy knows what he’s doing, despite being a small town sheriff.

“Detectives,” he greets all of them. “Our suspect arrived half-an-hour ago. I have two deputies on the woods watching the mansion. He carried a person in there, but like Captain Morgan asked we didn’t intervene.”

“Okay, thanks,” Sandy says. “Is there a possibility of approaching the house without being heard from inside?”

“Only by foot. We can park the cars two or three miles away from the house and hike through the woods,” Sheriff McGee explains.

“What about the tunnel beneath the house?” Jared asks. “It ends in the woods. How do we get there?”

“I’ll show you how.” He turns to his deputies. “Masters and Paulsen you go with Detective McCoy. Lead them through the woods to the main entrance.”

“Yes, sir,” they answer at the same time.

“Rogue and Stevens you’re coming with me and Detectives Padalecki and Ackles.” McGee hands Sandy a walky-talky. “I’ve already put it on the right frequency.”

“Thanks.” Sandy takes the walky-talky. “Just so you all know,” she says. “This is a shoot first ask questions later kind of situation. This guy tries something? You shoot, don’t hesitate. He’s a cop too, so he won’t hesitate to kill you. Are we clear?” Everyone nods. “Good. See you in a few.”

Jensen follows Jared and the Sheriff to the SUV parked a few feet away. “We have to take a little detour. Otherwise, we’d be driving right by the mansion. It’ll take ten to fifteen minutes to get to our destination.”

Sandy and the other drive north while the Sheriff turns their car south. It’s pitch black outside of town and Jensen can’t see anything.

“Sheriff, how good do you know the woods?” Jensen asks.

McGee laughs. “Don’t worry. I grew up in these woods. I know every damn stone out there.”

They come to a stop five minutes later and McGee hands all of them huge flashlights. “I’ll tell you when it’s time to dim them. C’mon follow me.”

Jared’s hands lands on Jensen’s forearm. “Promise me something before we go.”

Jensen raises an eyebrow. “And what’s that?”

“Don’t get killed. I already had to bury one person I cared about.”

Jensen’s heart skips a beat at Jared’s confession and warmth spreads in his body. He smiles. “Okay but only if you promise the same.”

Jared smiles and squeezes Jensen’s hand before they turn on their flashlights and follow the Sheriff and his deputies into the black woods. They only walked for a couple of minutes when Jensen realizes that he wouldn’t be able to find his way back and he just hopes McGee knows where he’s going.

They walk in silence, McGee at front, then Jared and Jensen, and the deputies last. The only noise cutting through the night is the wood cracking beneath their feet. McGee reassured them that there are enough animals out there that even if Quinn hears the cracking he won’t suspect anything.

It’s an hour before McGee tells them to dim the flashlights. He points in front of them but Jensen still only sees wood. It’s only when they’re right in front of the solid iron gate that Jensen realizes that they’ve reached the tunnel.

A new silver lock is blocking their entrance, but it really seems McGee is prepared for every possibility because he takes out pliers and cuts through the lock with ease. Jensen has to admit that he’s a little impressed.

“Okay, Rogue and Stevens you wait here. Shoot everything that comes this way, except if we tell you we come back.”

The deputies nod and position at each side of the tunnel’s entrance. Jensen pulls out his gun and Jared follows his lead.

“We’re going in,” McGee says into the walky-talky.

“Roger,” comes the answer. “We’re in position.”

They walk into the tunnel carefully and with each step they take, the scent of blood, urine and ooze is becoming stronger. It turns Jensen’s stomach upside down and he just hopes that it’s not Mackenzie’s blood he smells.

A flickering light at the other end of the tunnel tells Jensen that they’re getting closer to the basement of Morrison’s mansion. They turn off their flashlights as soon as the light from the basement is enough for them to see.

When the tunnel finally ends, the only possibility is to go left. Jensen motions for Jared and McGee to position themselves behind Jensen. Then he takes a deep breath and risks a quick look into the cellar’s hallway. It’s empty.

His gun in front of him he takes a careful step into the hallway, everything’s silent. Jared and McGee are right behind him. They walk down the hallway and open each and every door they come across. The rooms behind the first four doors are completely empty.

The door to the fifth room opens easily. The room is lit by nothing more than an OR lamp and in the center Jensen can see a metal stretcher. Next to it, he recognizes a dolly with scalpels on it. He shivers. This is where Quinn killed the girls. But Mackenzie isn’t there.

Jared pokes Jensen’s shoulder and Jensen spins around following Jared’s gaze to the door across from this room. It’s different to the other doors in the cellar. It’s made of metal and it has a peep hole. McGee is already trying the handle. Locked. Of course it’s locked. Jensen walks over and takes a look through the peep hole. He almost lets out a sob when he sees Mackenzie lying on the bed in the room. He can see her breathing and relief floods his veins. She’s still alive. Now they only have to get her out of here.

McGee pushes him gently aside and goes to work on picking the lock. Jensen shares a surprised look with Jared who just shrugs his shoulders. They cover McGee’s back while the man works on getting the door to open.

The floor above them creeks and Jensen points his gun towards the door at the end of the wooden stairs on his right. It doesn’t open though. He lets out a small breath and a little tension leaves him. It feels like an eternity before McGee is able to get the door open and when he does Jensen is the first to rush inside.

He sinks to the floor next to where Mackenzie is lying on the cot. His hands gently caress her face and he quietly calls her name.

“Mac? Mackenzie? Wake up.”

It takes her a moment to open her eyes and when she does she seems disoriented and Jensen has the feeling that it takes her a moment to recognize him.

“Jenny?” she breathes.

Jensen nods and she throws herself at him. He pulls her into his arms, running his hands through her hair and whispering reassuring nonsense into her ear.

“It’s okay, Mac. I got you. We’ll get you out of here.”

She buries her head in his neck and lets out a small sob. Jensen puts his gun back into the waistband of his jeans and picks Mackenzie up. He’ll trust Jared and McGee to cover his back. He carries her out of the cellar room and hears McGee talking into the walky-talky informing Sandy and the others that they found Mackenzie alive.

That’s when all hell breaks loose with the first bullet hitting McGee. The sheriff stumbles back against the wall sinking to the floor. Jensen jumps back in the cellar room with Mackenzie in his arms. Jared takes cover in the room across from them.

“We’re under fire.”

Jensen hears McGee whispering into the walky-talky before another shot cuts through the air and the Sheriff breaks off. The walky-talky clatters to the floor just in front of the door and Jensen only has to reach out to grab it. Mackenzie is cowering behind him, clinging to Jensen’s shirt. He turns around and looks into his sister’s scared eyes.

“I have to get the walky-talky, Mac,” he whispers.

She shakes her head. “No, it’s too dangerous.”

He grabs her forearms, saying softly, “You just have to let me go for a second. It’s just outside the door. Jared will cover me and nothing will happen to me.” He presses a kiss to her forehead. “We have to find a way to get out of here.”

After a few seconds her hold on him loosens and Jensen is able to scoot closer to the door. His eyes look with Jared’s and he remembers what they both promised the other. He points at the walky-talky and then at Jared’s gun. Jared nods, taking position at the door and firing a shot while Jensen grabs the walky-talky off the floor. Tyler doesn’t shoot back and Jensen wonders why. He shot the sheriff without any preamble.

“Sandy?” he whispers into the walky-talky. “Where are you?”

“Tom and I are at the front door,” comes the replies. “Rosey and the deputies are at the back. Are you okay?”

“McGee got shot; don’t know if he’s alive. Jared, Mackenzie and I are okay.”

“You want us to come in?” Sandy asks.

Jensen looks at Jared and they share a short look before Jared shakes his head pointing at the top of the stairs. Jensen knows Jared’s right, Tyler will shoot everybody who’s coming into the house and right now he’s an advantage.

“No, not right now. Jared and I will think of something. I’ll keep you updated.”

He turns the walky-talky off before checking his gun for how many bullets he has. There are fifteen rounds in the magazine and fifteen in an extra he has on his belt.

“What are you doing?” Mackenzie asks nervously.

“I’m checking the bullets I have.” He pulls her into a tight hug. “Listen to me. When I tell you to run, you run to the other end of the hallway. There is a tunnel to the right leading to the woods outside. There are two deputies waiting at the end.”

Mackenzie’s eyes grow wide and he can see tears shimmering in them. “What are you gonna do?”

“I’ll cover your back.”

“No.” She shakes her head. “No, I won’t leave you here. I won’t let you get shot.”

He kisses her temple before releasing her from his grasp. “I’ll be fine. Jared will help me. Priority is to get you out of here.” He gives her a small smile. “Now, little sis get ready to run.”

Jensen turns back to Jared, who’s also just checking his rounds. They lock eyes and nod at each other. They both know what they need to do.

“I’m sending the girl out,” Jensen speaks into the walky-talky. “I repeat I’m sending the girl out.”

“Roger,” one of the deputies says.

Jensen positions himself at the door, just like Jared does. Mackenzie is behind him. He sees that she’s shaking but he also recognizes determination in her posture. She’ll run.

“NOW!” he yells, firing a first salvo at the door at the top of the stairs. Mackenzie’s running steps are echoing through the hallway and he hears them getting quieter.

As soon as Jensen pulls back to reload Jared starts firing his gun. Jensen looks down the hallway. Mackenzie is gone. He gestures at Jared and Jared stops shooting. There is no response from the top of the stairs and it scares Jensen more than Tyler firing his whole arsenal at them.

“We got her.” The voice of one of the deputies sounds through the walky-talky and Jensen lets out a relieved sigh. At least Mackenzie is safe.

“Jensen,” Jared hisses and Jensen turns to look at him. “What the hell is going on up there? Tyler should have fired back.”

Jensen shrugs. “I’ve no idea.” He takes the walky-talky. “Sandy, is there any possibility of Tyler having left the house?”

“No. We have the house surrounded; no possibility for him to escape.”

He turns back to Jared. “I think he’s still in the house. Maybe he’s barricading himself in.” Jared nods and looks at the stairs. “You think we should make a run for it?” Jared sighs and shakes his head. “Oh shit,” Jensen breathes. “You want us to go up there.”

“You don’t have to. I can cover you and you can make a run for it, but I have to get him, Jensen. This might be my only chance.”

Jensen knows Jared is right and he knows that he won’t let Jared go up there all by himself. He can’t wait for this shit to be over and stay in bed with Jared for a week, maybe two. He shoots Jared a smirk.

“I’ll be right behind you.”

Jared huffs out a quiet laugh and checks his gun for a second time. He nods at Jensen and then makes a run for the stairs while Jensen covers his back. He fires two shots at the door, but nothing happens and then Jared is at the top of the stairs pushing the door open. Tyler is not there and Jensen follows Jared upstairs.

The hallway is empty and they make their way across it carefully. The first room they come across is the living room. Tyler is there, sitting in one of the armchairs. His gun is just lying in his lap.

A smirk is on his face and he claps his hands as soon as Jared and Jensen walk into the room. “You really found me.”

“Guess you weren’t as good as you thought you’d be,” Jared says casually and Jensen sees Tyler’s chin tense. It’s the only sign that Jared is affecting him at all.

“Put the gun down, Quinn. This is over,” Jensen says. “You might want the chance to walk out of here alive.”

Quinn laughs. “Oh right. Just because you found me doesn’t mean you caught me. You’ll never catch me.”

Jensen frowns and Jared snorts. “Well, I guess Jensen and I pointing our guns at you doesn’t mean we caught you.”

“You know, JT, even though you might think you won this game, you really didn’t. You will ask yourself what you could have done to save Megan, what you could have done differently. You’ll never forget my name ever again. This means I win.” Tyler gives them a cocky smile picking up his gun.

“Put the gun down, Quinn.”

“Or what, JR?” he huffs a laugh. “You’ll shoot me?”

Jensen knows that he will have to if Quinn doesn’t put the gun down any time soon. It’s probably this second that takes Jensen’s attention away long enough to give Jared the possibility to take matters into his own hands.

The shot echoes through the empty house and Quinn’s blood paints the dark green furniture he’s sitting on.

“No, but I will,” Jared says flipping the safety on his gun back on.

Jensen looks at Jared. “You okay?” he asks softly.

“I’m just fine,” Jared replies and stalks out of the living room and in direction of the front door.

 

  
  


 

 

The sun is already up when they get back to Jensen’s apartment. Mackenzie is quiet. The doc checked her out and said that physically she was perfectly fine. Jared also saw him hand Jensen a business cared. Jared guesses it’s for a psychologist.

Right now, he has the feeling that Mackenzie is holding it together really well. She might be quiet but she gives Jared a little reassuring smile every now and again. So he hopes that she will be fine. Thankfully, Tyler hadn’t really gotten started when they got to the house.

Now that Tyler is dead, Jared feels empty and drained. It should have felt like a triumph, but it doesn’t. Jared sits down on the couch while Jensen makes sure that Mackenzie goes straight to bed. He doesn’t know how long Jensen is gone, only realizes that all of a sudden the couch next to him moves and Jensen’s there.

He cups Jared’s face, wiping away something wet on his face. Jared didn’t even notice he was crying until Jensen pulls him into his arms.

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s over now,” he whispers, soothing his fingers through Jared’s hair.

Jared cries silently for what feels like an eternity and Jensen holds him. He falls asleep in Jensen’s arms and when he wakes it’s almost dark again. Jensen’s sleeping too, his arms wrapped tightly around Jared’s chest. God, he wants to stay like this for the rest of his life. He’s never felt so safe before.

He can’t stay though, he knows that. There are things he has to do, places he has to go and thoughts to sort through. Jared pulls away from Jensen’s embrace, smiling when a soft mumble falls from Jensen’s lips. He runs a gentle hand over Jensen’s face, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. He just hopes that Jensen will still be here after he works everything out.

He finds a pen and a piece of paper in one of the kitchen drawers.

“You’re leaving, aren’t you?”

Mackenzie’s voice makes Jared spin around just as he finished writing a little note for Jensen. He gives her a sad smile.

“I have to. There are things I have to take care of.”

Mackenzie nods. “He really likes you, y’know? I haven’t seen him acting with anybody the way he acts with you. If you don’t come back you’ll break his heart.”

Jared leans down and brushes his lips over Mackenzie’s temple. “I know. Take care of him for me, will ya?”

Mackenzie doesn’t answer and Jared grabs his keys and his wallet. He leaves his badge and the gun Morgan gave him, on Jensen’s counter. The door closes softly behind him and exposes him to the cold New Yorker winter.

He hurries west towards the nearest subway station. The sooner his errands will be taken care of the sooner he’ll be able to return… if Jensen wants him too.

  
  



	13. The Inscription, Jared/Jensen, NC-17, Epilogue

 

  
  
 

  
  
 

It’s been two months, three weeks, four days and three hours since Jensen woke to find Jared gone. At first, he wanted to be pissed, wanted to hate Jared for leaving without even saying good-bye. But then Jensen couldn’t. Not after he found the note Jared left for him on the kitchen counter.

 

Jensen pulls out his keys and unlocks the door to his apartment. It’s eight p.m. on a Friday and he has the weekend off. All he wants to do is sleep, read and watch TV. Well, okay so he might have a ‘date’ with Mackenzie for lunch tomorrow. But that definitely counts as free time.

Mackenzie has been doing really well and Jensen is impressed with the ease and acceptance she dealt with the kidnapping. After a week of staying with Jensen she packed her bags and announced her return to her own apartment. She argued that Quinn would win if she didn’t start and try to live her life again. She’s so damn strong that Jensen envies her for her strength most of the time. He wishes he had been able to deal with his own trauma the way she does.

He turns on the light in his apartment and puts his keys on the little sideboard right next to the door. It’s the second week of January and the snow is piling up in New York’s streets. Jensen stomps off some of the snow on his shoes and shrugs out of his parka. It’s nice and warm in his apartment but he still shivers. Something is missing.

It’s so completely stupid to feel like Jared is missing from his apartment and his life. They’ve only known each other a week. But still… Jensen never fell so hard and fast for someone and he wants Jared around all the time. He sighs and takes a beer out of the fridge, while picking one of the take-out menus he has lying around. It’s gonna be pepperoni-sausage-pizza tonight.

The first days after Jared left Jensen thought that he wouldn’t see him ever again, even after the message he left for Jensen. But then his cell phone beeped and he found a text telling him not to give up on Jared yet. He had smiled and hadn’t given up. There had been the occasional text after that, telling Jensen what Jared has been up to.

Three weeks ago he got one with a picture of Jared and a German-Sheppard-mix named Sadie. That means Jared found his way back to Michigan. He looked good, relaxed and happy romping around with Sadie in the snow. The picture made Jensen smile but it also made his heart heavy with longing. He wanted to be the one to take pictures like that.

The pizza arrives and Jensen settles on his couch, zapping mindlessly through the channels on TV. Nothing good is on and he settles on a re-run of Smallville. He doesn’t even really like the show, but it’s good enough to entertain him tonight. His cell phone beeps and his heart beats a little faster when he picks it up.

The text is from Jared, saying ‘Miss you. Wish you were here’. Jensen brushes his thumb over the display as if he’s touching Jared’s skin. ‘Miss you too’ he types and hits send. It’s their usual encounter for some weeks now. Sometimes Jensen wonders why they don’t just pick up the phone and have a real conversation. But it feels weird even thinking about it and Jared would have called if he had wanted to talk to him personally.

It’s after eleven p.m. when Jensen finally makes his way to bed. Before turning off the light he pushes his hand beneath the pillow and pulls out the worn out piece of paper Jared left for him all those weeks ago.

Jensen,

I’m sorry to leave you like this. But I know that if I’d wait for you to wake up I’d never leave. I don’t want to. But there are some things I have to take care of. I don’t know if you’ll understand but believe me when I tell you that I’d rather stay in bed with you for eternity. I haven’t said it out loud yet but I’m falling in love with you and I really want to give this a shot. If you want that too, of course. I don’t know how long it’ll take me but I plan on coming back, to New York… to you. Just don’t give up on me yet.

Love, Jay

Jensen reads this note every night before sleep. It helps him sleep, knowing that Jared is apparently feeling the same as Jensen and he’s also sure that they’ll work. It’s stupid to tell that after a week spent in each other’s company, but Mackenzie told him that when you meet your soul mate it doesn’t matter how long you’ve known each other, you just know. Jensen really wants to believe that Jared is his soul mate.

His ringing cell pulls him out of his sleep the next morning. It’s only nine and Jensen groans, reaching for it. It better not be Morgan or Sandy. He’s not going in for the next two days and they don’t even have to try persuading him. He doesn’t look at the display and just answers with a small growl.

“Jensen?” comes the response and all of a sudden Jensen is wide awake. “Jen?” Jared asks again.

“Jay? What is it?” Jensen asks concerned. That Jared called can only mean that he’s in trouble. He’s never called before. “How can I help?”

Jared’s chuckle echoes through the other end of the line. “Well for starters you could help me with getting my stuff up into your apartment.”

“What?” Jensen asks confused. He really needs a coffee.

“I am at your front door, freezing my balls off. Now open the door.”

Jensen jumps out of his bed. “I’ll be right there.”

Oh shit, Jared is downstairs and Jensen’s apartment is a mess. Jensen is a mess. He needs a shower and a toothbrush and some fresh clothes before he opens the door. Besides Jared waited over two months to come back, he can wait a little longer.

 

  
  


 

 

In front of Jensen’s apartment building Jared’s pacing around snow covered sidewalks. Sadie is still locked in his truck and she looks at him as if he’s crazy, walking around in the cold. He looks at his cell phone. Two minutes since he called Jensen. He should have been down here by now. What if he changed his mind about all of this? What if Jared took too long to come back?

He chews on his bottom lip nervously. If he blew this he’ll never forgive himself for it. He didn’t make the choice of leaving Jensen easily. But he had to get away, had to visit his parents, had to grieve Meg’s death with his family and then he had to go back to Michigan, sell his cabin and tell Ellen that he was move back to New York.

Ellen had pulled him into a tight hug when he told her that he wouldn’t run anymore and besides Jensen was in New York. She told him that he could always come back; there would always be a place for him. He feels very grateful to have met Ellen. She’s a great friend and she’s been there for him when he didn’t want to have anyone close.

So, yeah he had to leave to come back more complete and sane than he had been since Megan’s death. Killing Tyler had done his number on Jared too. Okay, so maybe he could claim it to be self-defense. He never would know if Tyler would have raised the gun and pointed it at them, though. His parents and Ellen had all been very understanding in that matter, telling Jared that he didn’t have a choice. He chose to believe them.

He hears the door creaking behind him and spins around to see Jensen’s standing in the door frame, with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a serious look on his face.

“What are you doing here, Jared?” he asks and Jared’s heart sinks. Damn, it’s over before it begun and it’s all Jared’s fault.

“I told you I’d come back,” Jared answers sheepishly and walks over to his car. “I can leave, though. I’ll get a motel until I find an apartment,” he says sadly. He shoots Jensen a last apologizing look. “I’m sorry if I hurt you, Jen. I never wanted that.”

He already has his keys in his hand when he feels Jensen’s fingers wrap around his wrist. Then Jensen jerks him back around and starts kissing him passionately. It only takes Jared a second to catch on and then they’re standing on the sidewalk kissing as if it’s the last time. Jensen sinks his fingers into Jared’s hair holding him close and Jared brings his arms around Jensen’s body settling his hands on Jensen’s ass.

“You’re not allowed to leave ever again,” Jensen whispers against his lips when they come up for air. “So, don’t you even dare. Otherwise I’d have to cuff you to the bed.”

Jared grins, feeling his cock taking interest in the fantasy. “Kinky.”

“Tell me you’re here for good,” Jensen says softy and Jared nods.

“I’m here for good.”

Jensen presses another kiss to Jared’s mouth before pulling back and inspecting the boxes piling up in the truck.

“Dude, what’s all this?” Jensen asks amused.

Jared grins sheepishly. “I’m really bad with throwing things away.”

Jensen laughs. “I can see that. Okay let’s get the move on. It’s fucking freezing out here.”

First Jared lets Sadie out of the truck and she jumps around him, yelping happily. Then she makes her way over to Jensen to inspect her daddy’s new friend.

Jensen kneels down and rubs behind her ears. “Hey, beautiful girl. You must be Sadie. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Sadie gives a soft bark as if she understood everything Jensen said and Jared hearts swells at that. The two most important figures in his life seem to get along well.

It takes them five runs to get all of Jared’s boxes upstairs. They put them into the still unfurnished guest room and fall down on the couch. Sadie settles on the soft rug in front of the TV after inspecting each and every corner of the apartment. She seems to like it here.

Somehow Jared finds himself beneath Jensen, who’s smiling softly at him. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“I told you I’d come back.”

Jensen licks his lips. “You wouldn’t have been the first to lie.”

Jared pushes up on his elbows. “I’ll never lie to you. Promise.” He captures Jensen’s lips in a soft kiss. “Hmm, love the way you taste,” he breathes when he pulls away.

“Me too,” Jensen smiles and leans down, running his tongue over Jared’s bottom lip.

Jared opens up easily and moans when Jensen pushes his tongue into his mouth, rubbing it along Jared’s. Clever fingers make their way beneath Jared’s shirt, smoothing over hot skin and Jared feels himself growing hard against Jensen’s hip.

“God, Jen I missed you… so much.”

“Shh,” Jensen soothes. “More kissing, less talking.”

Jared grins. He’s definitely okay with that. He could kiss Jensen all day long. He pushes his own fingers beneath Jensen’s shirt, pulling it over his head. Jensen’s gorgeous and one day Jared will take the time to lick each and every single freckle on Jensen’s skin. Not today, though.

Jensen helps him to lose his own shirt and presses Jared back into the couch as soon as the shirt hits the floor. They’re grinding together, their hard cocks rubbing against each other through two layers of denim. It’s sweet torture and definitely not enough. Jared yanks Jensen’s button open and pushes his hand inside Jensen’s boxers, finally wrapping his fingers around Jensen’s hot leaking cock.

Jensen moans, burying his face in Jared’s neck. He sinks his teeth into the soft skin and Jared lets out a little scream when pleasure and pain surge through his veins. One of his hands makes its way to Jensen’s ass and Jared runs his fingers through the crack, just grazing the opening hidden there. Jensen bucks his hips and lets out a deep groan.

As much as Jared wants to fuck Jensen right now, there is one thing he wants even more. “Jen,” he whispers, “want you to fuck me. Want you to make me yours.”

Jensen’s head comes up and his eyes are full of awe, lust and love. He nods, “God, you can’t imagine how much I want that.”

They both get up and lose the rest of their clothing on their way to Jensen’s bedroom. Jensen pushes Jared on the bed and then climbs above him, straddling his hips. When Jensen’s tongue touches Jared’s cock for the first time, Jared throws his head back, growling.

“Shit.”

Jensen licks and sucks just at the right spots and Jared is a writhing mess beneath him. All of a sudden a wet finger pokes at his entrance. When did Jensen get the lube? Jared relaxes and Jensen pushes the finger in a little.

“God, Jay you’re so hot and tight around my finger,” Jensen groans and leans down to suck one of Jared’s nipples into his mouth.

“Fuck, Jen…” Jared arches his back towards the sensation.

Jensen’s finger is pushed deeper into his body and then it grazes this spot inside Jared that makes stars explode behind his eyelids.

“There… Jen, fuck right there,” Jared whimpers.

While Jensen keeps fucking Jared with one finger, he wraps his other hand around Jared’s cock. It’s hard, red and leaking, and Jensen jerks it slow, too slow. Jared’s body is on fire and he’s not sure where’s up and where’s down. Then Jensen adds a second finger and Jared feels his body open to him. It’s so fucking sexy and intimate and Jared wishes he could see Jensen’s fingers disappearing in his ass.

“Gosh, Jay you should see yourself,” Jensen moans. “So sexy fucking down on my fingers. You like my fingers in your ass, baby?”

Jared lets out a guttural groan. “Fuck yes…”

A third one enters Jared and now he feels the stretch, feels the burn. But he also feels full, full of Jensen and this is just amazing and perfect.

“Fuck me, Jen… now I’m ready,” he begs.

Jensen chuckles, pumping his fingers in and out of Jared’s ass at a faster rhythm. Jared clings to Jensen’s forearms, unable to do anything else than take it. Then Jensen pulls his fingers away and Jared lets out a whimper. He might be embarrassed about that later. But then Jensen is back coating the condom on his dick with lube before leaning over Jared and kissing him gently. His cock prods at Jared’s entrance and he takes a deep relaxing breath.

Jensen pushes in, stretching Jared wide around his cock and even though it burns Jared’s never felt better. This is Jensen after all. Jensen starts a fast and hard rhythm and soon Jared can feel his orgasm building in his toes. He wishes he could make it last, but then he looks at Jensen, thinking that they have an eternity to make it last and lets go, moaning Jensen’s name. He spills his release over his chest and Jensen’s hand only seconds later, panting hard. Jensen is close behind him, moaning Jared’s name when he comes.

They kiss lazily while coming down from their heights until Jensen pulls away, throwing the condom in the trash and getting a washcloth for Jared from the en-suite bathroom. He wipes Jared clean and disposes of the washcloth on the floor next to the bed, before laying down facing Jared. They share a secret smile.

“So,” Jensen starts shyly, “you really are home?”

Jared gives him a big smile. “Only if you want me to.”

“I want you to,” Jensen says seriously. He runs his fingertips gently over Jared’s cheekbones. “I think I love you.”

Jared takes Jensen’s hand and presses a soft kiss to his fingertips. “I think I love you too.”

Finally a blinding smile forms on Jensen’s face. “I guess that’s settled then.”

Jared pulls Jensen into a passionate kiss and thinks that he really is home now.

The End


End file.
